


Random_Smut_Stories

by Dark_Tenshikage, Drarnegas, Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Breeding, Chastity, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Foursome, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Mind Games, Mistress, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Pregnant, Public Sex, Rape, Softcore Porn, Teasing, Tentacles, Threesome, Tongue Fucking, Tribadism, all the way through, beastiality, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tenshikage/pseuds/Dark_Tenshikage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: Just a bunch of Weird strange Stories made by me with other guys in Rps, or just random ideas given and also dares so heh enjoy.ALSO DONT LIKE IT DONT READAlso if anyone wants to suggest any do so in comments.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> This is the context where each capter posted will show the characrters, Kinks and such so you can know which to avoid and which cacthes your fancy. Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically the gallery of what I (Flamingwulf2k) And other writers have done in the next chapters. it will expand with each chapter posted. use the @ To find them on Tumblr to see more of their own stuff.

1: First Chaptar after this is made by me and @Drarnegas.  
Characters:Kali and a Horse named Arion  
Kinks:Beastiality, Cum addicting, Heat, All The Way Through, Horse cock, Anal, and Cockworshipping.

2: Second chapter is made by me and @Drarnegas again  
Characters:Kali, Blake and a horse named Arion  
Kinks:Beastiality, cum addicting, heat, all the way through, mother and daughter, Horse cock, anal, cockworshipping, Creampie, Impregnation, and mind break

3: Third chapter is made by me and @Darktenshikage6  
Characters: Futa! Ruby, and Human! Salem  
Kinks: Teasing, Fluff, Mating press, Foot job/worship, Futa, Creampie, impregnation, oral sex, fingering, and body worship.

4:Fourth Chapter is by me and @Darktenshikage6  
Characters: Weiss, and Futa! Emerald  
Kinks: Teasing, Footjob, cock worship, Futa, creampie, impregnation, blowjob, Orgasm denial, light bondage(Glyphs).

5:Fifth Chapter is by me and @Darktenshikage6  
Characters: Jaune, and normal!Cinder  
Kinks:Creampie, Spanking, teasing, full nelson, Anal.

6:Sixth Chapter is by me and @Darkenshikage6 Characters:Eve Taurus(Rule 63 Adam), Futa!Yang, and Blake  
Kinks:Creampie, Teasing, Deepthroating, Spanking, Anal, Cock Worship, impregnation, Threesome, Futa, Mating press, fingering, Heat, light humiliation, multiple orgasms.

7:Seventh Chapter is by me and @Drarnegas  
Characters: Futa!Ruby, and Penny  
Kinks:Foreplay, Fingering, Tentacles, Anal, Futa, DP, Fluff, creampie, spooning.

8:Eighth Chapter is by me and @Darkenshikage6  
Characters:Futa Tock, Futa Miss Malachite, Ruby, and Weiss  
Kinks:Rape/Non-Con, Foursome, Partner Swapping, Creampie, Virginity Loss, Anal, and Oral Sex. Impregnation, mind break, small tribadism, Futa.  
Bonus:This was Suggested in comments By CryHavoc101 )Thank you)

9:Ninth Chapter is by me and @Drarnegas  
Characters:Blake, and Futa Yang  
Kinks:Futa, Multiple orgasms, Blowjob, Anal, Creampie,

Bonus:This was suggested in comments by Acoolboy8

10:Tenth chapter is by me and @Darkenshikage6  
Characters:Futa!Ilia, Yang, Ruby, (Bonus) Summer, and Raven  
Kinks:Teasing, Deepthroating, Creampie, Impregnation, threesome, Virginity loss, oral sex, tongue fucking, multiple orgasms, cock worship, mating press, futa, milf, fluff, story, fingering, panty sniffing, spying.  
Bonus:Omake pairing between ilia, Summer, and raven

11:Eleventh chapter is by me and @Drarnegas  
Characters:Yang, Arion(Horse), and Blake  
Kinks:Beastiality, cum addicting, heat, all the way through, Pregnant, Horse cock, anal, cockworshipping, Creampie, Impregnation, and mind break.

12:Twelvth Chapter is by me and @Darkenshikage6  
Characters:Futa!Yang, Talking!Neo  
Kinks: Edging, Blowjob, Teasing, licking, softcore, sub yang, sub/dominant neo, softcore, lingiere

13:Thirteenth Chapter is by me and @Darkenshikage6  
Characters:Blake, Futa!RWY  
Kinks:Blowjob, anal, licking, cum addicting, cock worshipping, impregnation, deepthroating, Futa, heat, fluff, multiple orgasms.

14:Fourteenth Chapter is by me and @Darktenshikage6  
Characters: Glynda, Futa!Emerald  
Kinks: Chastity, Mistress, Femdom, Teasing, Creampie, Handjob, multiple orgasms


	2. Kali X Arion(Horse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow leaves one of her most prized horses to her good friend Kali. Who will find out why Willow loves her horse Arion so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder main kink is beastiality with a horse. so if you don't like it then don't read. thank you.

Kali was singing as she was getting the stable ready as her new horse coming in. He was said to be bigger than her normal horses, but he couldn’t be as big as some people claim she polished the railing, so the horses head won’t be as uncomfortable for the animals. She hummed as she wondered why her friend Willow was giving him to her. 

The horse named Arion trotted with his previous keeper, it was Willow Schnee and she rode on top of him. She wanted to give him one last ride before giving him to her trusted friend Kali. Once there she got there, she jumped off her horse off and walked to the stables. “I’ll be leaving him here Alright kai!” She called as she left. But not before leaning down and giving his balls a sweet kiss as the horse got excited. She then left and Arion walked into the stables with his cock now erect from the kiss.

Kali’s eyes widen when she saw how big he was, he almost reaches the top of the stable booth door frame, but he was also big on the broadside. ”W..well hello there Arion, you are a big boy.” She said as she walks around him not noticing his cock first but felt the smell of something. 'What is that smell?' She thought as she moved so he can move in better.  
He then moved over and looked at the kneeling Belladonna before he got up and his cock bumped into her calf. He waited as some pre-cum dripped onto her foot once he felt her soft thigh against his veiny, flaccid horse cock.

Now noticing and seeing his cock Kali couldn’t believe how fucking big he was. She also notices the lips stick mark that Willow left,” well l doesn’t see why l shouldn’t give you anything less.” She said kissing his balls while rubbing them with her soft hands.  
Arion neighed a little and took a couple steps as his balls were being kissed by Kali. His cock throbbed and flexed a little as he let Kali do her work. His hot warm balls were rubbed by her hands and spilled between her fingers a bit.

Kali sloppy drool and drag her rough cat tongue over those huge melon size balls. She could feel the cum inside them pulse and move around, and the smell it was something else. She had smell horse in heat before, but this was not that of an animal in heat this was of an alpha that demanded respect.

Arion clopped his hips as his cum filled tanks lightly tapped and slapped Kali’s face letting her get a full brunt of his musky alpha heat. Kali smile as she kept going, not even knowing that she was leaking so much that there was a puddle under her of her juices.  
Arion wasn’t fairing as well as a larger puddle of pre-cum drips from his cock dwarfing Kali’s puddle as he neighed in pleasure. Kali kept going just digging in her face into those lovely cum tanks she came as they throb, but she kept going her mind getting foggy.  
The horse back up a little as his balls slid up Kali’s face and then when he backed up enough, Kali had his fat meaty veiny cock between her cat ears as his cock head dripped pre-cum directly in front of her face.

Kali scoop that up with her tongue before she licks his massive cock head. She could only dream of having this down her throat and that made her cum as it pushes through her soaking panties.

Arion was getting excited as his cock throbbed on Kali’s head and more pre-cum leaked down and hit Kali’s stomach before the hot addicting liquid slid down to her pussy.  
Kali couldn’t take it any more as she threw of her clothes letting her E cup breasts out and showing of her incredible wide hips, she coated her tits with his pre-cum before she walked away from him and bent over a railing. ”Pl,,please fuck me.” She begs as she showed off her incredible well define ass for him.

Arion then jumped up as his front legs went onto the railing. His strong chest heaving above Kali’s back as his cock rested between her ass cheeks, his dripping cockhead poking and prodding both her Pussy and asshole.

Kali moan and shiver as she felt the sheer weight of his cock and she couldn’t wait to feel it in her, while forgetting how it would fit her.

He then let out a huff before he stuffed his cockhead into her asshole, stretching the entrance out as he slowly pushed it in.  
Kali howled in pain and pleasure as her ass was stretch out more then what she had ever taken. She came again from just feeling him moving inside her crushing and pushing away her organs.

He then began pushing his cock further into Kali’s asshole and soon her belly was bulging out intensely while the Horse started to buck his hips into hers.  
Kali moan as she took his thrust, her mind getting destroyed with every thrust, but she loved it. She was nothing for a prime stud like him.

Arions cock soon went deeper into Kali. His cockhead squeezed passed her most sensitive walls as he rearranged her insides in the most pleasurable ways. Soon enough his cock head made it to her throat.  
Kali gagged hard as she felt that cock move up her throat, her arms and legs hanging limply by her side. Arion huffed at how easy she went limp. Willow took this better the first time. Soon his cockhead poked out of Kali’s mouth and he began to hump the air making Kali move up and down his massive cock.

Kali were loving this even if she were completely limp and couldn’t do anything besides leaking her pussy juices and Cumming.   
Then the horse let out a loud neigh before he came shooting cum out of his cock as it throbbed inside of Kali. He then backed up, sliding his cock out at the same time he came, Cumming in her mouth, throat, stomach, and her ass before he popped his cock out of her gaping asshole.

Kali feel to the floor her huge tits smash against the cum covered floor as she smiles with a cum drunk face and cum leaking from her ass. She really loved her new horse and she couldn’t wait to do more.


	3. Kali x Arion(horse) x Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a wonderful time with her new horse. Kai decided to get her daughter Blake invloved, though she was reluctant at first, Blake gave into the pleasure of getting fucked by the stallion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part 2 to the first chapter. Me and Drarnegas made. It was fun to do this one as well.
> 
> Contains beastiality(with a horse), Impregantion, All the way through, and minor incest.

Near the barn a mother daughter faunas pair closed in. "Come on Blake, you got to see our new horse, he is amazing." Kali said as she drags her daughter out to the stable. Blake was not so much into horses as her mother was. "Mom please let me go, I want to go back to my reading."The horse, Arion was in his stable as he ate some hay and saw Kali come in with Blake. He trotted over and huffed a bit as his head stuck out to them. His cock was flaccid and hung a bit. 

Blake´s eyes were widened as she saw just how tall the horse. She knew how big they got and this one was way bigger than normal. "Say hi to Arion, Willow gave him to me. And yes, it’s amazing seeing him this big, but there is something much more impressive." Kali said as she opens the booth to Arion and drag Blake into it. Once again Blake´s eyes widen as she saw how huge that cock was even in its flaccid stat, she didn’t even notice that she was drooling. 

The horse saw them enter and got a bit closer as his cock swayed a bit along with his massive cum tanks. He moved his head and nipped at Kali’s clothing wanting to strip her to once again mount the cat milf. 

"Heh, he is so eager to fuck, why do you, oh I see you have already started." Kali said a she saw her daughter kneeling and was sucking and licking his balls like she herself had done the first time. Kali meanwhile strip herself and let her huge E cups out along with her ass and impressive curves. "want to taste mommy´s tits or let me use them on your cock.

Arions Long tongue moved and slathered his spit on Kali’s tits as her gently bit down to leave a mark on her. Meanwhile his cock was growing to full length as he felt Blake worship his balls. Leaving kiss marks on them like willow and Kali have done. Pre-cum started to drip down his cock as the younger faunas did this.

Blake were shivering as she tasted those balls. she didn’t know what had got over her, she just knew that she had to taste them and worship them. Her mind was going on full auto as she sucks them and ignored the hair that was getting stuck down her throat.

Arion then backed up a bit as his balls slid on Blake’s face and now, she was in the same position as her mother’s before. With his massive cock on her head, between her cat ears, while his cockhead was hovering in front of her face leaking pre.

Blake reach out and grab that cock. She gave it a lick and then she pushes it against her pussy. She was a virgin, but she felt something screaming inside her that she needed this cock inside her now.Then Arion neighed before he bucked his hips as his cock went through Blake’s hymen and broke into her womb instantly filling her up.

Blake gave a silent scream as she felt her cunt being stretch out and filled up with such a huge cock. Her womb being filled up and push out. Kali just smile as she claps her hands in happiness. "Oh, how nice of you Blake to let Arion take your v-card,"

The horse began bucking his hips as his cock scraped against Blake’s velvety walls, her abdomen bulged out each time he thrusted forward. The horse neighed as more pre-cum leaked into Blake’s pussy while gushing out her pussy at the same time.

Kali went around Blake and sat down and let Blake rest against her large breast. She reaches down and undid Blake´s top and let her C cup out for her as she reaches down and play with them. Arion only continued fucking the younger faunas as his cock moved inside of Blake’s cunt more, reshaping it and ruining it for anyone else as he was getting close to his first load.

Blake were holding on to her mother as she as moaning hard and fast. The pleasure from both getting fuck and her tits being play by her mother. She was close to Cumming. Then the horse hopped up and put his body on the railing lifting Blake a little before he came, releasing his fertile hot, musky, thick seed into Blake’s womb and pussy making her cunt overflow as it spilled down her legs.

Kali held onto her daughter as she stretches out her legs and let them be shower and covered in cum." That´s its Blake take it all" When Arion game more he pulled out and shot more of his cum onto Blake’s body. Coating her breasts, face and stomach in a nice white thick coat of cum.

Blake cough up some of the cum that she had swallow, her mind was gone as Kali gently pull her down and to the side before she too Blake´s place and push that cock into her ass

The horse let out a couple huffs before inserting his cock into Kali’s asshole again. Filling her easier due to her doing this more often. His cock throbbed as the veins pressed against Kali’s insides while going further in. “Ahhh mm yes please fuck me stupid like you did to my daughter." Kali plead as she moan.

Then Arion neighed and bucked his hips as his cock went straight through Kali. It breached her throat as it bulged it out with his size and length. This time Kali were not passing out, her pussy was just leaking on to the floor and Blake´s hand.

The large horse began using Kali as a cocksleeve as it moved inside of her and thrusted forward, so his cock head was sticking out of her mouth. Leaking pre-cum on her tongue and down her chin. Kali gave muffle moan as she shivers feeling that cock in her. She tried to lift her arms to jerk it but couldn’t as he still made her body go limp.

Arion then moved near Blake as he let the impregnated cat faunas see the cockhead leaking pre-cum stuck out of her mother’s mouth. He was nearing his climax as he kept thrusting into Kali with his heavy balls slapping against her pussy.

Blake groan and moan as she slowly moves up and kiss the cock head and suck on it taking as much as she could down her throat and mouth. Feeling Kali’s body and Blake’s mouth on his cock Arion was at his limit before he came and shot more cum into Blake’s mouth. So much that some came out of her nose.

Blake would have been shoot back if Kali hadn’t used all her strength to lift her arm and hold onto Blake so that she could take as much cum as she could. Then Arion pulled back and kept cumming, filling Kali’s mouth, stomach, and ass as he popped his cock out and shot more on her back like last time.

Kali fell on Blake and they lied their mind broken. The horse neighed as he looked at the two women broken as he moved so his cock was between to the of them. Flaccid. Kali and Blake lick his cock sloppy, hearts in their eyes. They would do this again.


	4. Salem's rehabilitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a battle with Salem, Ruby came out on top and now, as an act of mercy, she's allowed a now human Salem to live with her, and she receives some very nice benefits as well~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An RP, turned story that includes futanari with ruby being the futa with human salem.

Salem sighs as she was escorted by the Young Rose to her home. She would be probably locked away in a room somewhere. Salem looks at her hands and saw that they weren't a deathly white with dark veins. Now she was her old fair skinned self, During the fight Ruby summoned enough strength to uses her silver eyes to destroy the evil inside her and somehow turned her human again.

“So, this is my house. Touch nothing.” She said before she snickered. “I’m just kidding.” She said opening her house. “Just try not to take anything. Don’t want it on your ‘criminal record’.” She said playfully since she and a couple others knew that Salem was the evil Grimm queen. “But I want to make this stay good for you at least.”

Salem just looks at Ruby for minute before scoffing at the joke looking away. Her cheek had a dust of pink on them, as she was trying not to enjoy that stupid joke. "Ha ha."

“Aw don’t be like that. Sure, you can’t be left alone but hey you still have me.” She said as she closed the door and locked it. “So... What did you do for fun?” She asked as she got some snacks and drinks for her and her new roommate.

"Fun?" Salem asks as she was confused by what she meant. "I... don’t know...." She folds her arms under her big busty chest, she was wearing a white t-shirt with some blue jeans. She let Ruby pick her clothes since she never shopped for clothes before.

“You know. Things you liked to do?” Ruby said as she came back with some cookies, water and milk. “Like say, weapons, that’s fun for me. Or video games.”

"I never played such thing Ruby." Salem said as she just watches Ruby.

“Well... did you ever do anything that made you. Happy?” She asked as she ate a cookie and looked at Salem before offering her one.

Salem reaches down takes the cookie then she takes off her high heels and takes a bite. Her eyes widen at how sweet it was and finishes off the rest.

“See you like cookies.” She said as she looked at Salem’s beautiful feet for a moment. “Uh anyways didn’t you have friends when you were a... Grimm?” She asked looking at same.

"No." Salem said as she did enjoy that cookie and looks around the house. Her hips naturally swaying.

“Oh well... what about now?” She asked hoping she’d be a friend at least. “And if not, maybe we can start, I will be the one to help you ‘rehabilitate’ into society.” She said as she stood up and followed Salem. She didn’t think Salem was evil anymore like everyone else did, she was just a normal woman now, albeit one with a sexy body to die for and love.

Salem sighs as she looks around the house then stops and turns to Ruby. "Why?" She looks down at Ruby with her light blue eyes into Ruby's silver pools. "Why are you doing this?"

“Well. Why what?” She asked not understanding what Salem meant. “Doing what?”

"Helping me." Salem said, she never asked for any help, yet Ruby was doing that without a second thought. 

“Well. I saw your past and thought... she was just a girl who wanted her loved one back.” Ruby said as she looked at Salem. “And I guess... I felt bad, and when you turned into a human, none of that mattered, you’d just be a woman, lost in time.” She said as she stared at Salem. “And to me, you were still a good person. Albeit for the wrong thing but still.”

Salem looks into Ruby's eyes then nods. "Okay I believe you. Just...don't leave me alone..." Salem hugs Ruby for second this pulls away slowly.

“Of course, I won’t leave you alone.” She said as she put a hand on Salem’s shoulder. “And besides, your just as human as anyone else... well... you don’t have aura anymore or magic... or skills to use a weapon... well. Your just normal.” Ruby said smiling at Salem.

Salem lets out a soft giggle as she covers her mouth. "Yes." She was surprised at herself, she never thought she would get the same feelings she felt long ago like Ozma but smaller.

“Great. Now let’s get you to ‘rehabilitation.’” Ruby said sarcastically as she moved and turned on the Tv. “I don’t know if you have one of these at your castle, but it tells you the news and such.” She said sitting in the couch. “Oh, and you can watch your favorite moves, cartoons, and shows.” She explained as she scrolled through the channels.

Salem walks over to the couch and remembers a funny thing she did with Ozma. She walks over to the couch and instead of sitting on the couch she sits on Ruby's lap instead with a playful look on her face. "I've heard on Tv before, I'm not that behind on modern times. ~"

“Ah!” Ruby yelled a little as she saw Salem sit in her lap. She blushed as she didn’t do anything to get her off. “Y-Yeah. I’m just wondering if you had one in your castle.” She said as she tried to keep herself from getting hard but failed as a bulge grew in her pants.

Salem blushes and smiles as she was surprised that Ruby had a dick but didn't ask about it. She would note that it’s Thick. ~ "No, I had heard about it from Cinder and her group but never bothered to get one."

“Hmm well lucky for you I have one.” Ruby said as she moved her hips a bit. She blushed as she tried to move but it only got her bulge pressing against Salem’s crotch more. “So, what did you do when you’re bored or just want to have fun?”

"Hmm I would mostly look at the world through my seer Grimm or just read a book." Salem said, she moves her hips a bit before sitting on the couch next to Ruby and looks at the Tv.

Ruby wanted Salem to stay there more but smiled as she heard that. “My friend Blake reads book. And uh, since we can’t use seers, I guess this’ll work.” She said stopping on a show for romantics.

The show catches Salem attention as she leans back and watches the show with interest. She liked the story and the characters too.

Ruby stayed on and smiled as she leaned back as well, watching the characters get closer and more romantic after time. “This is nice right?” Ruby said as she looked at Salem.

Salem looks at Ruby and give her a soft smile. "Yes, I'll like living here...with you." She glances as Ruby's crotch for second then back at her.

“Oh thanks.” Ruby blushed as she heard her. Her cock was still half hard, and it was still a noticeable large bulge in her pants. “It’s nice to have more company other than my team or sister. They’re just so busy.” She said as she recalled Weiss being with Emerald to ‘rehabilitate’ while Blake and Yang had Eve. “And I hope you’ll be forgiven for what you did.” She said genuinely.

Salem blushes at how Ruby speaks to her, she was such sweet girl. Salem leans down and kisses Ruby's forehead and holds it for a minute while the other rubs her thigh, her finger tips rubbing along the length of Ruby's cock. 

“Ah... s-Salem... what are you... hah... Doing?” Ruby asked as she felt Salem kiss her forehead. She blushed and she gasped when she felt her finger rub her cock, it soon grew to full size. As the leader of a team of futa’s, Plus Weiss, she had the biggest tool out of the group. And it showed Salem how big it was as it stood tall at 13 inches in length. And it was also thick too.

"Thank you Ruby. ~" Salem says after pulling back and getting up to stretch before wonder through down the hall. "Where's your bathroom Ruby?"

“It’s uh down the hall and the door to the left.” She said looking at Salem with admiration as she covered her crotch a little.

Salem follows Ruby's instructions and goes to the bathroom. After that she came out and sat down next to Ruby again and watches the Tv.

Ruby looks at Salem and admired her curves and figure. She thought the Grimm queen was hot before but now as a human. She was comparable to a goddess to her. ‘What am I thinking. I can’t take advantage of that.’ She thought as lewd thoughts ran through her head as she looks at Salem’s soft feet and then to her thighs and to her ample breasts. ‘How Ozpin would betray her I’ll never understand.” She thought looking back when she was between human and Grimm.

Salem feels a pair of eyes checking her out and glances at Ruby a bit. She never thought her enemy would be her caretaker. She thought she was cute from the beginning when Emerald would make illusions of her and in their fight. Salem had to admit she was smitten with the warrior and she such a big cock too. ~

“So... about what you did.” Ruby said awkwardly as she blushed remembering how Salem rubbed her cock through her pants a bit.

Salem blushes as she looks away a bit... "I wanted to feel how big you were...Sorry."

“No no it’s okay.” Ruby said not wanting Salem to feel bad. “Maybe... I can return the favor?” She asked wanting to touch Salem but didn’t want to directly tell her.

Salem blushes more as she looks at Ruby and smiles, she switches her position on the couch to kneeling as she sits on her legs and puts her hands in her lap. "I don’t mind if you want to..." Salem looks away for minute. "You can do it whenever you want."

“Well... if your offering...” ruby said as she moved over and then she placed her hand on Salem’s soft cheek and then another hand onto her breasts as she looked into Salem’s eyes. With her silver eyes that turned her human. She started to rub her breasts and knead her nipple with her thumb a bit while blushing.

Salem gasps and moans as she leans into Ruby touch as she looks into Ruby's silver pools. "R-Rubyyy~."

“Yeah?” She said as her hand then slipped under Salem’s shirt and then skillfully rubbed and groped her breasts and she kept her hand on Salem’s cheek and leaned towards her a bit.

Salem's words are stopped as gasps from Ruby's skillful hand. She blushes at how easy Ruby was handling her. She leans closer to Ruby. "H-How are you so? O-Ohh!"

“So what?” Ruby simply teased as she then her other hand moved behind Salem’s pants and cupped her supple ass as her other gently pinched her nipple. “Do you feel good Salem~?” She said as she leaned over next to Salem’s ear and whispered into it while giving it a nice kiss and teasing lick. Now giving into the lust and taking advantage of this opportunity.

"Ahhh! ~ Yes!~" Salem moans as Ruby play with her ass and moves one hand down to Ruby leg slide s up to Ruby's hardening cock. She wanted her so bad but wanted her to lead.

Ruby yelped our softly as she felt Salem grasp her cock which got hard with her touch. She bit her lip as her hands moved down to her ass and started to squeeze and play with them, she then pulled Salem’s pants down slipping them off and then grabbed her panties as she started to finger Salem’s pussy and ass teasingly.

"Nnngh Ruby. ~" Salem moan as she lays back and lets Ruby take her pants off show her black panties. She squirms when Ruby teasing her pussy and ass, her hips wiggling as she wanted Ruby to do more.

Ruby then smirked as she moved and grabbed Salem’s ankles before putting them on her shoulders. She then moved her head down and bit into the black panties sexily before pulling them off. Once they came off ruby saw Salem’s bare Pussy and smirked before she leaned down and began to lick and kiss her clit.

"A-Ahhh!~ Mmmm!~" Salem cries out as she locks her thick long legs around Ruby's head. It had been so long since she was touch so she was sensitive. "Rubyyyy.~"

Ruby mewled feeling Salem’s legs wrapped around her head. Her hands moved and squeezed her ass and moved up to rub and Caress her thighs. Her tongue then stuck into Salem’s pussy and began moving around, she liked the taste.

So fast, everything was moving so fast. One moment their watching a romance show the next Ruby was between her legs. Salem lets more sweet moans as Ruby’s lips her tongue inside her wet cunt, her toes curling as Ruby licks deeper and faster. "Ahh R-Ruby! ~ You’re...s-so...deep. ~"

Ruby looked into Salem’s eyes and moved a hand and pushed her finger into Salem’s pussy and moved it around. She moved up slightly to speak. “Hah... hah... all for you Salem~” she said with a forgiving and loving tone before she went back to kissing and nibbling on Salem’s clit.

Salem's heart skips a beat at the love she heard in Ruby's voice, she wanted to hear it some more from her. Her hips buck as Ruby starts fingering her, she moans more and more as her wet walls were clenching around Ruby's finger. "Ahhh...Ahhh....please...more. ~"

“That’s it cum for your hero~” she said as she moved her finger faster and found Salem’s G spot. Her tongue rapidly flicked against Salem’s sensitive nub and clit while she sucked on it and moaned with the vibrations being the last straw in making Salem cum.

Salem throws her head back as her pleasure reaches its peak and she starts to cum. Her legs tremble as she lets cry of passion as she cums all over Ruby's hand. "AHHHHH! SOOO GOOOOD!!~~" Salem's eyes roll up as she was on cloud nine as she cums hard in such a long time.

Ruby then pulled her hand off and pushed her face into Salem’s crotch and let all her sweet juices shoot into her mouth as she stuck her tongue into the tight hole. She swirled it around and let Salem ride her orgasm out on her faces while grabbing her thighs. “Mmnnn~”

Salem holds Ruby's head in place as she reaches down put a hand through her dark locks. "Ohhh...Ohhh yes...Rubyyy~." She never wanted this to stop she wanted her hero to keep going and stay between her legs with she was numb from the pleasure but knew she couldn't.

Ruby panted and then forced Salem’s legs apart and moved up. She smirked with Salem’s pussy juices on her mouth and wiped them with her sleeve. “Ah... hah... you were just... a damsel... looking for her right hero.” She said looking down at Salem with a sincere look, remembering how Ozpin betrayed her. She wouldn’t do that. She then moved and took Salem’s shirt and bra off leaving her completely naked. “And I think I’m that hero.” She said as she then took her own shirt off and took her shorts and skirt as well. Leaving her in only panties which she slipped off making her naked as Salem with her massive 13 inch cock stood tall and thick as Ruby looked down at Salem with admiration and lust.

Salem blushes as she looks in awe of Ruby huge cock. It turned her on to see such an small adorable woman to have such huge meaty cock. She smirks as. She sits up and moves her thick toned legs up and puts her soft feet on both sides of Ruby's thick shaft. "True, but I was never helpless. ~" She curls her toes around Ruby's big cock and move them up and down.

“Ah...” ruby felt her soft feet around her cock and whimpered in delight as she moaned and huffed. “That’s what makes you great.” She said as she lightly bucked her hips against Salem’s feet and move, she hands to them as pre cum left her cockhead. Her cheeks were fully red as she enjoyed the footjob and the view of Salem giving it to her.

Salem loves the look on Ruby's face as she found a small but effective weakness from her. "I saw you staring my little Rose.~ You like them?~" Salem giggles as she moves her feet out of Ruby's hands and moves one down to the base of her cock and the other to her bulbous head and curls her toes around it. She quickly moves her foot up and down Ruby's length as she teases the head.

“Ah.. yes... I do.” Ruby Moaned as she panted feeling her cockhead being rubbed and teased by Salem. She saw her perfect body and admired it as her soft toes curled on her cock making pre cum drip out and onto her feet, lubing up her cock as she kept rubbing it. “God... how could anyone leave you alone.” She said as she kept thrusting her hips against Salem’s feet, and was getting close to cumming as her chest heaved a bit.

Salem smiles sweetly at Ruby and stops before she cums then turns over and wiggles her plump thick ass to the young woman. "I believe that's enough teasing. Such sweet words deserve a reward. ~"

“Ah.. hah...” she looks at Salem’s ass and smiles as she moved and put a little lipstick on her lips. After she popped her lips a bit, she grabbed Salem’s ass and leaned down to give each cheek a kiss, leaving a lipstick mark before she kissed Salem’s pussy and finally her asshole leaving 2 more lipstick marks on.

Salem gasp and giggles as she shakes her ass some more. "Rubyyy hehehe.~" She already so wet that she was almost dripping. She wanted Ruby fuck her and knew that this would seal the deal of her "rehabilitation".

Ruby smiled as she moved her cock up and lined it up with Salem’s Pussy. She then pushes in but had surprisingly tight resistance before she grunted and pushed her cock feel into Salem’s cunt.

A loud sweet moan escapes Salem's lips as her needy cunt was filled up so much. She never felt so full in her life! "Oh gods Ruby! You're...So...Big!!~" her toes curl as her wet wall squeeze the thick dick inside her.

“And you’re so tight~!” Ruby Moaned out as she grabbed Salem’s Ankles and peppered her feet with kissed as she started to Buck her hips a bit against Salem’s pussy with her balls lightly slapping against Salem’s ass. “A-Are you flexible Salem?”

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Y-Yes! ~" Salem moans as she felt every inch of Ruby's fat dick slamming inside her repeatedly. Her pleasure was already building up so much.

Ruby then moved and pushed Salem’s legs down above her making them stretch up until Salem’s feet were above her own head. Ruby moved her arms behind soaked knees and started to fuck her a bit harder and faster in a type of mating press. “Ah~’ so good! And amazing!”

Pleasure is all Salem could feel when Ruby started to dominate her in the mating press position. "Ohhhh! Ohhh! So thick! So much! ~" the pleasure of Ruby fucking her so deep and fast made cum again. "AHHH!!~"

“Ah~ I’m so jealous now~ but at the same time I don’t care~!” Ruby Moaned out as she felt Salem cum on her cock and she moaned out loudly feeling Salem’s pussy squeezing and milking her cock. She panted and moved even faster as she kept her silver eyes in Salem’s blue ones.

Salem looks deep into Ruby's silver eyes, the eyes used to fight her were now looking at her with love and passion. She didn't realize her own light blue eyes were getting misty with tear of happiness. She kisses Ruby’s and wraps her arms and legs around Ruby as another orgasm began to approach.

Ruby moaned into the kiss and stuck her tongue into Salem’s mouth as it swirled around hers dominating the kiss. Her hips moved faster than before as she felt her semblance activate and fucked fast and hard against Salem’s pussy penetrating her womb and fucking it along with her entire cunt. “Mmnnn~!” She moaned as she moved her hands and rubbed Salem’s cheeks lovingly.

"MMMMMHHH!!!" Salem screams into the kiss as Ruby doesn't hold back was now fuck her womb. Her eyes roll up as she knew that she would pregnant if this kept up and she didn't care. She would gladly have Ruby's child. Salem breaks the kiss and cries out in ecstasy as her pussy walls clench tight around Ruby's meaty rod as pounded her soaking wet pussy and fertile womb. "OHHHH YES! ~ GIVE IT TO ME!! RUBYYYY!!~ PLEASE DON'T HOLD BACK!!! CUM!! CUM!!! CUUUUUUUUMMMMM!!!!~~~"

Ruby panted and her hips were literal blurs as she yelled out. “SALEM~! IM CUMMING~!” She yelled as her eyes shinned wanting to keep Salem safe from anything and have her and her semblance went into overdrive making her cock go extremely fast before she stopped suddenly and hilted herself inside of same before she came inside the blonde haired woman filling her womb and pussy up with her powerful fertile seed as her eyes shined. She moaned loudly as she released everything she had into the beautiful women.

“NNNNNNGGGHHHH!!!" Salem eyes were rolling up as she came twice in a row from the sensation of Ruby hot creamy seed filling her womb and overflowing her pussy. Her grip on Ruby held strong as her stomach was bulging a bit as Ruby unloads what felt like a gallon of cum inside her. "S-S-So...f-full.~~"

“Ah... hah... Salem... you okay?” Ruby said moving up as she slowly moved and kept her cock inside of Salem’s pussy. Her hands went and she rubbed Salem’s head a bit before she softly moved over and took her lips into a sweet kiss full of passion and love.

Salem's mind snaps back to reality when Ruby kisses her and kisses back with as much passion and love as she could muster then breaks away panting. "Yes, Ruby I'm okay, I'm just so overwhelmed from your incredible 'Rehabilitation'~"

“Yeah... well... hah... I think I’d like to rehabilitate you more often~” She said as she moved and kissed Salem’s lips before sending a trail of kisses down her body to her breast and then to her abdomen where she kissed deeply. She moved up and smiled. “So... I was thinking... maybe we can be more than this. With me watching over you.” She said hugging Salem while her cock sloshed around the cum inside of her. “H-How about it?” She asked blushing a bit.

Salem giggles and purrs when Ruby kisses her abdomen. "Hehehe I would love that Ruby I really would." She hugs back as she runs her hand through Ruby's hair.

Ruby cooed as she felt Salem’s hand run through her hair and mewled a bit as she kissed and nibbles on the woman’s neck gently, leaving small marks. “I love You Salem~”

Salem gasp and nuzzles Ruby as she giggles from the love bites. "And I love you Ruby. ~"


	5. Emeralds Schneeful reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the final Battle along with Ruby rehabilitating Salem. others received the same treatment, one such is Emerald who is watched over by Weiss, but after she's caught stealing the Schnee decides to punish the thief, and strangely. Reward her afterwards.

Weiss entered the house she owned and sighed as she looked for the person she was watching over. “Emerald!” She yelled out noticing the tiara on her mother’s display case was gone. It was priceless. 

"Shit!" Emerald cursed as she was in Weiss’s room going through her jewelry. She was so close too

Weiss walked through and went to her room. She didn’t understand why Emerald did this. She lost the war, she is being watched over, like Salem, Eve, and Cinder. ‘Why can’t she be cooperative!’ Weiss thought as she went into her own room and found emerald in there. “What are you doing in here?!”.

Emerald didn't say anything just looks away as she was caught red handed. She didn't like that she is being babysitted like a child for 'Rehabilitation'.

“You stole my jewelry and my mother’s tiara?!” She yelled angrily as she growled and licked the door and turned to her. “Give them back.” She said holding her hand out for the stolen items.

"Fine." Emerald growls as she gives Weiss back her stuff and brushes past her. "Stingy Bitch...." She says under her breathe as she walks out of the room.

“What the hell did you say?!” Weiss said infuriated. “I can’t believe I let Ruby and yang get me into this!” She said putting her jewelry back before she noticed that one of the gems on her mother’s tiara was gone. “Damn it.” She said going out to follow emerald.

Emerald was quickly trying to make it out the front door but as she turns and goes down the steps a rough voice stops her.

"And where do you think you’re going little lady?"

Emerald curses under her breathe and turns to see Klein standing there with red eyes. She gulps and laughs nervously. "Haha nowhere?"

Then suddenly Emerald was kicked into her room where Weiss was sitting in her chair. She had a suitcase and wore a bathrobe with something under, but her legs were in view. “Thank you, Klein.” She said smiling at her butler before she looked at emerald. “You May leave but she stays. Please lock the door.” She asked politely.

"Of course, dear." Klein said in a kind voice as he had the gem in his hand and would put it back. He closes the door and does as he's instructed locking it.

Emerald groans as she sits up and looks at Weiss a bit nervous. "Okay look I know I stole from you bu-"

Weiss used 3 glyphs to make Emerald stay stuck on her back. She walked over to her and glared down at her. “Your here for rehabilitation. Learning to go back out without doing stuff like this.” She said as she moved over and gave Emerald a perfect view of her long slender legs.

Emerald glances at Weiss's sexy legs admiring her porcelain skin then looks at Weiss. "Yeah well that's not easy when your someone who's had to steal to survive."

“Oh, don’t use that excuse. You’re in a mansion, said to stay for over 2 years, depending on how well you rehabilitate.” She said as she huffed and turned around to the suitcase showing Emerald a view of her white bubbly ass. “And I have to be the one to do it.” She said as she bent down showing her perfect pussy and ass to emerald as she opened the case taking some stuff out.

Emerald's eyes nearly burst out of her head when saw Weiss was naked. She gulps as her pants were becoming tighter. "W-What are you gonna d-do?" Emerald wanted to move but Weiss's glyphs stopped her.

Weiss then got a pair of cloth scissors and held them and a lock with a ring. “Discipline.” She said as she went over and leaned down. She then started to make Straight careful cuts on Emeralds clothes and soon left her entirely naked. She let out a soft gasp as she saw Emeralds black cock stand tall. She bit her lip as she lightly smacked it. “Beast.... your turned on?” She said tossing the scissors away.

Emerald was starting to get nervous when Weiss clips off her clothes until her cock was out in the open. She yelps when Weiss hit it. "Hey, I can't help it when you gave me a look at your amazing ass Princess!" She blushes as she was rock hard too, her cock was 9 inch long and 2 inches thick. "And Yes I am..."

“Hmm.” Weiss looked at it and then grasped it in her soft hand as she glared sexily at Emerald and her hand went up and pinched the thief’s pink nipples a bit as she licked her lips. “Well maybe you can earn more than just looking thief.” She said as she moved her hands more.

A surprised gasp comes from Emerald as her legs buck from the feeling of Weiss soft hand moving up and down her throbbing shaft. "A-Ahhh! W-Weiss. ~" She moans when Weiss pinches her nipples. Emerald blushes and looks away embarrassed at herself.

“So, you moaned out my name huh?” Weiss then leaned down and stared to suck and gently nibble on Emeralds nipple as she then moved her hand on the black cock faster as she moved a finger to play with the tip of it more.

Emerald hisses in pleasure when Weiss's hand teases her and mouth on her breast. Her cock throbbing for more attention. "H-Hey! What are y-you doing?" Her hips buck as Weiss's finger plays with her sensitive head. "A-Ahhh!~"

“Will you stop stealing my belongings?” Weiss said as she then got on top of Emerald and started to grind her pussy against her stomach as she moved her body and hotdogged the black cock between her perfect ass while she looked down at emerald and grabbed both her breasts, playing with them. “And act like such a ruffian!”

Emerald gasps and groans in pleasure, but all she did was shakes her head no and glare a the Schnee princess. "N-No! I'll do what I w-want!"

“You won’t! You’ll get in trouble if you steal again! Your strong as a huntress and yet you degrade yourself to a thief!” She said as she moved her hips more, teasing Emeralds cock as she felt pre cum leaving it.

Emerald's will started to faulter a bit but she kept strong. The thoughts of her mistress Cinder kept her resisting. "As if I wanna be some goodie two shoes huntress! Just you wait Cinder will get out and-!"

Then Weiss couldn’t hold back, and she pouted before she leaned down and then moved up and kissed Emerald to shut her up. She laid on top of the thief as her legs moved and she rubbed Emeralds hard cock with her soft feet, making sure she felt more pleasure.

A cute squeak comes from Emerald when Weiss kisses her then moans into the kiss as Weiss's soft feet start to jerk her off. Her hips buck as she was getting close to cumming. "Mmmmm!~~"

‘Come on you thief cum~’ Weiss said in her head as she swirled her tongue into Emeralds mouth and moved her feet faster, with her toes curling against the tip and her hands caressing and groping Emeralds chest. She looks into Emeralds Red eyes with her own icy blue ones in dominance as she kept kissing her.

Emerald was almost about to cum but jerks her head to the side breaking the kiss and grits her teeth as through sheer willpower she stops herself from cumming. "I... I-I'll never submit..." Emerald said as she pants heavily.

Weiss panted and stopped as she looked at emerald. “So... hah... you won’t Huh? Even when I kiss and give myself to you.” She whispered and licked Emeralds ear a bit teasingly as she then got off of her. “Fine be that way.” She then got the ring and smiled as she put In on Emeralds cock, making sure she won’t cum. She then moved and let Emeralds hands go but kept her down and her legs as well. “That’s a lock only I can open.” Weiss explained as she got a chair and got on before she spread her legs. “If you submit... then maybe I’ll let it go and give your something more~” she said as she started to rub and finger her pussy with her bathrobe still on her body. Letting emerald see Weiss’s perfect pink pussy being rubbed as she moans like an angel.

Emerald's eyes widen when Weiss slips a cock ring around her cock make her worry a bit. Maybe she should have taken that offer. "H-Hey h-hold on." She whimpers as she got hard felt the ring tighten around the base of her shaft. She knew even if she wanted to take it off, she couldn't with how hard she was. Emerald gulps as hear Weiss's beautiful moans.

“Come on emerald just a couple words and the ring came off.” She said as she then spread her pussy lips for her to see. “And maybe... hah... you can get some of this~ or maybe even more~” she teased ass he then stuck a finger in and started to moan louder as the ring made sure Emerald got rock hard, but couldn’t cum, even if she jerked herself off.

"Ahh...Ahhh...Nnngh!!" Emerald tries to answer but an unexpected orgasm hits her but the cum couldn't going anywhere just stayed. Her balls were already full but now they were getting filling with cum. "O-Ohhh gods..." She moans out in pain as she was hard, and another orgasm was on the way.

Weiss came over and walked over before she dropped the bathrobe letting her naked body be seen by Emerald. “Come on Emerald day it and you can cum all over this~” she said as she pressed a single foot against Emeralds hot rock hard cock and saw pre cum leaving it. “You know you can~” she said smiling down at Emerald and barely held herself back from jumping the thief.

Emerald whimpers as she looks up at Weiss, her mind was telling her to resist but her heart felt the trust in Weiss's words. "W-Why? Why do you w-want me to change so b-bad? Nnngh!!~" Weiss's soft foot had brought to another orgasm. She was painful hard, and ball were swollen with pent up cum.

“Because someone like you working to be a petty thief. It’s a shame. That’s why I want to fix that.” She said as she sighed and threw moved off before she laid down and smirked as she looked up at Emerald. “And besides, don’t think I haven’t noticed some of my panties being missing~” she said before she gave Emeralds cock a nice sweet kiss.

Emerald blushes hard as she was caught red handed. She would steal some on Weiss's panties and masturbate with it. "I-I'm sorry...Ahhh!" She says then moan when Weiss kisses her cock making it throb and twitch wildly.

“So, will you say it? Say you won’t steal my stuff anymore?” She said as she gently licked Emeralds cock while rubbing it with her soft hands. She was getting wet just by playing with it. She could badly wait for the thief to cum. “And I’ll forgive you~”

Emerald thrashes her head from side to side and then cracks. "Yes, Yes, Yes! Please I'm sorry! I won't steal you stuff anymore!!" She whimpers as she didn't know how much more she could take from this. "Please...let me cum..."

“Good~” Weiss then moved off and then used a glyph to take the ring off and then she gets ready for Emeralds orgasm. “Alright then Emerald you can cum now~” she said presenting herself to the thief in all her naked glory.

"W-WEIIIIIIISSSSSSS!!~" Emerald wails are she starts to cum. Her eyes haze over as thick ropes of cums explodes from the tip, covering Weiss in her hot, creamy seed. She throws her head back as another burst of cum comes coating herself in sticky cum.

Weiss closed her eyes and she smiled as she felt Emerald cum all over her. After a couple more seconds she lets out a breath of relief as she then scooped up a wet towel and then cleaned her body off and face. She then saw Emerald covered in her own cum and smirked. She leaned down and began to lick Emeralds cum covered cock clean of any of the substance, using her tongue and mouth to please the thief.

Emerald moans weakly as she never came so much in her life and was tired. She gives Weiss an annoyed looked then moans against as her cock was softening but went rigged again. "Oh, come on... " 

“Don’t worry. You said it so I’ll take care of it now~” she said cleaning Emeralds cock, she then slowly moved up and licked any cum off of Emeralds body until she got to her breasts and started to suck and nibble on them while rubbing her pussy against Emeralds cock.

"Ahhh!" Emerald was incredibly sensitive at the moment. She was going cum again soon. "Ngh...Weiss...please do tease. ~" She bucks her hips up as Weiss grinds her wet pussy on her cock.

“Alright then.” Weiss rolled her eyes teasingly before she moved back and then pushed her hips down into Emeralds cock making it go into her tight pussy. “Ahhh~ Yes~!” Weiss Moaned out as she felt the large black cock enter her.

Emerald eyes widen as she felt Weiss hot, tight pussy squeeze her cock and it felt incredible. "W-Weiss! ~ You're so tight and warm!!~" It told almost everything in her power not to cum right there.

“Yes~ and it you behave hah~ you can do this much more with me~” she said as she bounced on Emeralds cock and moaned loudly each time, she moved her hips on the thief.

Emerald nods her head as sweet whimpers and moan escape her lips. She bucks her hips up to match Weiss's speed. She was gonna cum so much inside her she could feel it.

“Nnngh~ already bucking huh~? Let’s make this a bit better for you~” Weiss said as she then snapped her fingers and the glyphs disappeared freeing Emerald while Weiss leaned down and kissed her again while putting her hands on her shoulders.

Emerald felt herself being free and immediately reaches down with both hands and grabs Weiss's plump ass. She kisses Weiss back as she swirls her tongue around Weiss's. 'Ahhh...so good...so good! ~~'

Weiss Moaned and felt emerald start to fuck her harder and grasp her as. “Yes emerald~! That’s it~ keep fucking me!” She mewled as she sucked on Emeralds tongue while they made out.

Emerald didn't disappoint as she plants her feet on the floor and thrusts up hard and fast. She squeezes Weiss's bubbly ass as she lobes how soft it was in her hands. "Weiss...g-gonna cum....s-soon. ~"

“Do it~! Do it inside!” Weiss yelled out as she started moaning loudly and melodically as she felt her womb being fucked as well. She dared say it was a risk. A risk that she didn’t care about. “YEEESSS~~~!” Weiss wailed out as she came on Emeralds cock again.

"WEIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!!~~"Emerald wailed as she slams Weiss down on her cock. Her cock head kisses Weiss's cervix as she floods Weiss's womb with her creamy baby batter. Her ball visibly jumping as she sends burst after thick bursts of hot cum inside.

Weiss felt her eyes cross as she stuck her tongue out in ecstasy. “Ahhh~! That’s soo good~!” She moaned out as she felt Emerald finish inside of her. She panted and saw her abdomen swell up and she mewled before looking down at Emerald. “This much better than... hah... stealing from me~?”

"So...so much...better..." Emerald moans she rubs Weiss's belly too before her eyes widen. "D-D....D-Did I just knock up Weiss Schnee?"

“Hah... Yup.” Weiss said victoriously as she looked down at Emerald. “It was either this or keep the cock ring on~” she said as she smiled at Emerald. “Now that I’m bearing your child. You will have to stop stealing from your own wife.” She said though she was bluffing. 

Emerald's face darkens as she blushes hard. "Y-You planned this?" She was so confused by this girl.

“Of course, Weiss schnee always plans.” She said in a very convincing fashion. In truth she was lost in lust and didn’t want to be found out by Emerald. She then laid down on emerald and sighed. “But I think a rest could be good for us.”

Emerald sighs as she just accepts it but she could help but think Weiss was just messing with her. "So... I get to stay here...with you...as your wife...with are future child?

“That’s the plan I made. As long as you don’t steal.” Weiss said resting her head on Emeralds chest contently.

Emerald smiles and nods as she gently rubbed Weiss's hair. Maybe this rehabilitation wasn't so bad. 'I mean I get to stay in this nice place and have Weiss Schnee as my wife. ' "and the sex is amazing~..." She mutters to herself as her member twitches.

“Oh... are you rearing up for another round Emerald~?” Weiss mewled as she moved hand to Emeralds cheek and moaned as she felt Emeralds cock twitch in her pussy. “If you want... I haven’t lost my other hole to anyone yet... want to be my first there~?” She whispered into Emeralds ear smiling.

Emerald gulps as she could tell Weiss could probably be addicted to her and she also had a feeling that she was gonna be exhausted by tonight. "Y-Yes..." But Emerald didn’t care, she was gonna love this new life with Weiss.


	6. Knightfall forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the final battle with Salem, cinder manage to survive, but now no longer the fall maiden, or with any unique traits, she was given to Jaune to rehabilitee as per Ruby's choice, and the two bonded rather well, in bed.

Jaune couldn’t believe Ruby got him into this. Sitting across from him was the one woman he couldn’t believe got out of everything nearly Scott free. Of course, she lost nearly all use of her aura or semblance. Only able to generate heat hot enough to warm a blanket. Cinder fall was eating dinner in front of him in the house he bought after they finished the final battle. It already took everything in him to not go and punch her for what she’s done. But, he couldn’t, she had no money, dust or power to hurt anyone and was in ‘rehabilitation’ as ruby called it and he got her. ‘Could have been Mercuria, or Neo, but no I got her.’ He thought dryly while looking at the Admittedly attractive women, who had both her arms and face due to Ruby using her powers somehow Turning Salem to human, and fixing cinder.

Cinder quietly ate her food that Jaune had given her. Why? Why did Ruby fix her? After the war, she woke up in the forest with all her scars and wounds healed. She wondered the forest for a while before finding out that she was in Vale. Next thing Cinder knows she was surrounded my police and was taken in. She was shocked when Ruby asked that her and all her accomplices do a rehabilitation plan where she chooses who takes who and that's how she ended up here...with the man that would kill her if even did a thing that was wrong. At first, she didn't care but as day, weeks, and then month went by Cinder would hear Jaune grief, she would try to block it out, but she would start to cry along with him. When she tried to apology to Jaune, he gave the coolest look she had experienced so now she have to try apologies another way cause talking at minimum between him.

Jaune finished his food and sighed as he stood up. “Alright I’m heading to bed.” He said as he took his and her plate to wash them. Once he finished, he passed by Cinder giving her one more looks around before rubbing his head and going to his room. ‘God what am I thinking. I really just want to get back at ruby somehow for pairing me with her.’ He thought as he entered his room and saw the pictures of him and his team, he saw Pyrrha and cringed a little as he sighed and turned her picture around. “Move on. She was a good memory. No need to grief again.” He said closing his eyes before he shivered a little. He then went to take a shower and took his clothes off, forgetting to lock the door to his room as he left his clothes on the bed and started to shower.

Cinder watches Jaune as he heads to his room. She grabs hers and his plates and puts them in the sink to wash later. She waits around the corner from his room and hears him talking then the sound of his shower running. She moves quickly and sneak into his room, Cinder looks around until she spots the photo, she sees him crying at. A sharp twist hits her heart when she realizes Who he was grieving for. "Pyrrha...Nikos..." Yes...yes, she remembered...that night. Cinder was so lost in her memories that didn't hear the shower turn off.

Jaune put his towel on and sighed as he got out and dried himself off he wrapped his towel around his waist. He came out and then noticed Cinder in his room. Holding that photo. Jaune immediately closed the door. “What are you doing here.” He said coldly as he looked at Cinder and got her attention.

"O-Oh Jaune!" Cinder jumps when she hears his voice. While living with Jaune, Cinder begin to see how strong he was, no longer was he crying teen but powerful man. She was always nervous when talking with him or being talked to. He had such an intimidating aura, so big and powerful. "I-I-I... was just...umm..." Cinder starts get really nervous when Jaune would look at her like that, he usual calm blue pools would turn to icy cold blue when angry.

He looked at her and crossed his arms. “Just what? sneaking into my room?” He said as he looked at Cinder. Though he hated himself a little for it, she wasn’t bad looking, after the event he started to lose his hatred for the women, which was a good thing since he didn’t like grudges. But that didn’t mean he trusted her yet. “Look just put that back and get out of my room.” He said as he went over to get his clothes to put away.

Cinder nods and put the picture back where it was and quickly got out the room but not without sneaking a few glances at Jaune's body. 'He looks so...strong. ~'

Jaune looked at her and saw her leave. He rubbed his head and put some clothes on before he sighed. “I’m really going to do this.” He said to himself, he needed to get over this so he can be done with Cinder and go back with his life. “Alright let’s go.” He told himself as he went to Cinders room and knocked her door.

After a few minutes the door opens, and Cinder looks up at Jaune before looking away as Jaune never liked when she would look at him sometimes. "Y-Yes Jaune?" She was wearing just a black tank top that left little to the imagination as Cinder was busty and jeans that seem to hug her big supple ass in just all the right ways.

“W-Well. I’d just like to say something Cinder.” He said looking down at her. He felt himself get hard at the sight of her body, and he was a little annoyed by it but went with it. “I want to say that. I’m sorry, for being so cold to you. You’re not the women you were, and I should accept that.” He said a bit strained but now he was content that he actually said it to her in person.

Cinder looks at Jaune in shock, her heart tightens as her eyes start to get misty. "J-Jaune...p-please...you don't...have to apologize...to me..." Tears start to stream down Cinder's cheeks. "I-I deserve...all of your hate. I took someone important to you and... I’m....I’m so sorry...."

“That... was her choice. And now it’s over.” He said as he looked over at Cinder. “Unless... you really want to make it up to me.” Jaune said thinking of something and as stating to blush at the thought while his hand moved up and rubbed Cinders Cheek a little.

Cinder blushes as she leans into his touch then uses one hand to hold his and kisses his palm. She looks at him with lust and need. "Yes...I'll...do whatever it takes...until I'm forgiven."

After hearing this Jaune looked at Cinder for a couple seconds. ‘Fuck it you’ve gone this far.’ Then he pushed Cinder into the room and closed the door. “Good.” He said before he leaned down and then kissed her while his hands roamed her body like her ass and back keeping her close as he made out with his once enemy.

"Mmm. ~" A small moan comes from Cinder as didn't think a kiss from Jaune would excite her so much. She wiggles her hips as his powerful hands grab her soft round ass. Cinder feels his chest, loving every hard-tight muscle that sculpt his body. Ahhh~ So big...and powerful...'' She never knew how much of a turn on it was for her when Jaune kissed her.

Jaune kept kissing Cinder and started to like doing so, his hands moved down and picked her up before he moved over to the bed and laid her down. He didn’t stop there as he rubbed the bulge in his shorts against Cinders crotch. “Mmnnn...” he groaned a little as he kept kissing the raven-haired women, even slipping a hand down to rub her soft thigh.

Cinder lays back and puts her arms above her head let Jaune do as he wishes, she gasps into the kiss as he grabs her thighs.

Jaune pulled up and panted a little as he looked down at the woman. Her arms above her head and basically giving herself to him he took his chance. “Wow... you sure are beautiful.” He said as he then grabbed her tank top and pulled it off with the bra letting her breasts free as he leaned down and stared to suck on one as his hand groped the other. His other hand went down and undid her jeans before slowly slipping them down along with her panties.

Cinder blushes harder from Jaune's words as he takes off her shirt and pants. She gasps as Jaunes immediately starts to pleasure her. "A-Ahh! Mmm...J-Jaune.~" she rubs her thighs together and squirms as Jaune takes her nipple between his teeth.

He gently nibbles on it while his hand managed to get her jeans and panties off leaving Cinder completely naked. Next, he pulled his own shorts down and kept groping her other breasts. He got his shorts off letting his massive 14 inch member come out and poke her thigh as it was hard and thick. He groaned at feeling how soft she felt against him while continued his pleasurable assault on her breast.

Cinder murmurs in pleasure as Jaune keeps pleasuring her. She looks down when Jaune takes of his clothes and her mouth drop. "H-Holy shit...." She gulps at the size of that meaty monster Jaune calls his cock! "Jaune...how...how are you?"

“What? How am I what?” He said as he then moved his hip as his cock laid on top of Cinders abdomen, showing her how deep it would go if he did thrust into her. He rubbed and grinded his shaft against Cinders clit and pussy as he was getting ready to Fuck her with the massive member.

"So..big.~" She was shaking, but not of fear, of excitement, he was like a gentle giant. Cinder gulps and let out a shaky moan when Jaune grinds his thick hard shaft against her clit, it made her wet with anticipation.

He looked at Cinder and then turned her, so she was on her front and raised her ass. ‘I might as well have my own fun~’ he thought as he grasped her ass and then prodded her wet pussy with his hard cockhead before sending a slap to her ass and then another.

Cinder yelps as Jaune spanks her, she clenches her bed sheets as her yelps turned into sharp needy moans. Cinder soon start to shake her ass to entice Jaune to do more. "Ahh! O-Ohh! Jaune~!"

“You like that Cinder?” He asked before he gave another harsh slap to her ass turning it slightly red. He then leaned down and started to kiss and nibble on her neck and his cock was rubbing against her pussy more and more until the head pushed in a bit.

"Nnngh...Yes. ~ Please don't hold back. ~ I've been a bad girl, haven't I?" Cinder moans as her toes curl when Jaune enters her. She wiggles her hips, wanting Jaune to rail her.

“You have been, a very bad girl.” Jaune said as he smirked hearing her moan after each slap. He then pushed his cock in with one hard thrust and groaned as he felt how tight she was. “Fuck your tight.” He said breathing hard as he started to fuck Cinder while slapping her ass ever other minute.

"AHHH! YES! MORE!!~~" Cinder screams when Jaune pounds her wet, tight core. Her toes curled from the feeling of Jaune's meaty rod hitting all the right spot inside her. She thrusts her hips back to net Jaune's thrusts.

He put his hands under her legs and then grunted before he picked Cinder up in a full nelson while he started to fuck her Pussy even harder as his cock entered her womb and began to fuck it as well. “How’s his position~?” He said panting as he noted how flexible Cinder was when he moved her legs up until her feet were next to her head.

"YESH YEESSSH!!" Cinder was turning into a moaning mess as his cock was pounding against her cervix, it almost felt like he could fuck her womb. "HNNNNNGGG!!" Her pussy spasmed as she came hard in Jaune's fat dick, her walls clenching tightly around his shaft.

He groaned at how tight he felt her on his cock. He gritted his teeth as he started to move her body faster and harder, he was getting close to orgasming and he’d make sure Cinder would be filled beyond the brim. “Fuck that’s so good~” he said as he kissed and nibbled Cinders neck some more, leaving hickies and marks while plunging his cock into her womb and pussy more.

Cinder's eyes were rolling up and her tongue was out, making an ahegao face as Jaune's cock rams in and out of her cunt. She couldn't or speak as the pleasure overload her mind. "GAAAAHHHH!!!~ AHHHHHH!!!~ HNNNNNG!!~ OOHHHH!!~" Her body was trembling with pleasure as she cums again, her juices making Jaune's meaty monolithic pole slicker as her fuck her womb.

Then after a couple more thrusts Jaune let out a groan and then came inside of Cinder. Filling her Pussy and womb to the brim with his fertile arc cum. He didn’t stop thrusting into her as he sloshed the cum inside around with each movement. He then got on the bed with Cinder on him as he thrusted a couple more times into her before stopping. “Ahh... fuck... that was amazing...” he said as he let Cinders legs go and let her lay on him, but his cock was still inside of her pussy still bulging her abdomen from his size and cum.

Cinder moans in ecstasy from the pleasure of being fill by Jaune, her womb was so fill of his creamy seed. She lays back and nuzzles into Jaune's neck as she came down from pleasure heaven. "Mmmmm.~ Jaune, was I good?~" She tilts her head up and kisses his check.

“Yeah... you were good... and... I think... I can forgive you.” He said liking that he was kissed. His hands rubbed Cinders ass a bit and he panted a little. His cock was still hard and in her as he took a couple deep breaths.

Cinder giggles as she wiggles her hips from his touch. "Hehehe Jaune. ~" She reaches up and cups his cheek to make him look at her before kissing him soft on the lips.

Jaune stayed there for a bit before his hands went up to her back and then he kissed her back a bit more passionately than before. He took his cock out and rubbed it between her asscheeks as he enjoyed the make out with her.

Cinder moans soft into the kiss as she was slowly falling in love with Jaune. She knew it would be awhile before any confession but she happy that their relationship was more than former enemies. "Mmmm.~"

Jaune pulled away looking up into Cinders amber eyes and grasped her hips before he angled his cock with her other hole and gently prodded it. “Ah... So... you want to go another round?” He asked as he looked up at the beautiful women who was once his enemy. But now he was over that and was content to help Rehabilitate Cinder in a way, now she wasn’t as cold with him as he was with her.

"Yes. ~ more fuck me more Jaune. ~" Cinder said happily as wanted Jaune knew more than ever! Today was safe day for her but maybe down the road she’d ask him if he wanted a kid.

“Good, because I think we’re going to be doing this for a while.” He said sitting up and kissing Cinder before pushing his cock into her ass and held onto her soft asscheeks as he bounced her body on his lap.

Cinder moans as she bounces on Jaune's lap. Loud smacking noise echoing through the room as her plump rear end hit Jaune's thighs. The feeling of his thick hard cock deep in her ass, it felt so good.

Jaune felt good as well as he moved her faster on his cock more. He moved up and then nibbles on Cinders shoulder again and leaves more marks on her body as he continued to make her his and dominate her. He squeezed her ass and moved until he was on top of her and she was on her back.

Cinder looks up at Jaune and grabs her legs and folds them back to give Jaune more access. She was practically drip wet with anticipation.

Jaune pulled his cock out and then looked at Cinder presenting herself to him and smiled as he put his hands on the bed near her head, he then plunged his cock back into her pussy and started to fuck it with renewed vigor and lust.

Cinder throws her head back and a lustful moan escape her lips as Jaune reshaped her pussy to take his big cock. "Oooohh fuck! Yes Jaune! ~ You fuck me so good! ~" Cinder cries out in ecstasy as her legs shake with pleasure

Hearing her moans just made it all the more pleasurable to fuck her harder and faster with each thrust pounding against her womb. He felt her vice grip on his cock and he even started to like hearing her voice this way. “Fuck~ take it in harder~” he said as he put his hands on her ankles and held her legs down while fucking her against the bed and he was getting close once more to finishing.

Cinder's moans and cries of pleasure echoes around the room as her needy cunt is drilled by Jaune. She loved this, she loved being dominated by man such as him, it turns her on so much as her pleasure builds. Cinder let's out a loud moan as she cums again, her pussy squeezing around the Arc's cock. "J-Jauuuuuunnne~~!!"

After a couple harsher thrusts Jaune panted and then moaned out loudly as he felt Cinders pussy squeeze and milk his cock. “Gah~! I’m cumming Cinder~!” He yelled out as he then came inside of her hot tight pussy, filling her more with his seed as he kept adding in light thrusts against her hips.

"Ahhhh!~~ Yeeesss!~ Jau-!~" Cinder's eyes roll up as she cums hard from Jaune pumping cum inside her. All the pleasure was too much for her as she passes out with a Very satisfied look on her face.

Jaune panted and looked down to see Cinder was unconscious. He let out a content sigh as he then picked her up and then moved into the bed. He was thinking of leaving to his room. But decided against it. Instead he got into the bed sheets and moved Cinder on top of him as she slept. “Boy... what a night.” He said before rubbing Cinders back a bit before sleeping himself.


	7. Faunas and the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when Salem was Defeated all of her forces were captured, killed or rehabilitated. One lucky soul by the name of Eve was chosen by Ruby to go with her sister and her girlfriend Blake, thinking it would help their relationship. and it did in a very unexpected way.

Yang had her arms behind her head as she walked into her house. After her dad moved out, she and Blake started living together and after they finished defeating Salem and her peers, they were given Eve to ‘rehabilitate’ by Ruby. “Eh can’t go too wrong.” Yang said as she saw Eve and Blake glaring at each other in the couch. Yang smiled awkwardly as she sat down in a sofa. “Hey guys.” She said as she tried breaking the tension by starting conversation, she looked at Eve. “So, eve enjoying your stay at the Xiao Long residence?” She asked looking into Eve’s blue eyes.

Eve glared even more daggers at Yang, she growls as she remembers the beat down that Yang gave her. She was surprised after imprisonment that she was "given" to Yang and Blake for Rehabilitation. She would never trust them nor could they change her. Even of Yang had been surprisingly good to her after their fight. "Rrrrr...Fine." She said sharply as she turns away. Eve was wearing some causal clothes, a dark red t-shirt that hugs her large luscious mounds and some black short shorts.

“Hey, speak to her respectfully.” Blake said glaring at Eve. Nothing much has changed after this faunas chased after her. And all it took was Yang beating the crap out of her to stop that. “It’s Alright Blake, she kind of has a reason. Anyways, I’m thinking of making food. How does burgers sound?” Yang said knowing what type Blake liked and her own. She then froze. ‘Wait. Burgers have beef in them.’ She looked at Eve. “Uh... veggie burger?” She asked hesitantly as to not offend or make Eve mad, she wanted to try and mend things between the three of them.

Eve turns to glare at Yang and looks at her for minute then huffs. "If you assume, I'd be offended by burgers Yang then you're shallower then you look.”

“Aww.” Yang slumped a little before smirking. “So, then you’d like one huh?” She stood up. “Alright then, I’ll get you girls some burgers while you mingle.” She said before going to the kitchen. To get the food. Blake day there and sighed. “Damn its Yang...” she said before looking at Eve. “She just wanted to know your preference.” She said trying to defend the blonde who was in the kitchen.

Eve was a bit miffed that Yang didn't react the way she wanted and growls. She glares at Blake with anger. "As if I can't Belladonna." Eve looks away as she gazes outside.

“With that attitude you’re going to stay here for a long time.” Blake said as she heard kitchen wear being moved. She looked at Eve. “I still can’t believe we got caught with you.” She said out loud for Eve to hear.

Eve turns to Blake glares at her fiercely, her fist balled up. "What was that Belladonna? I couldn't hear you with that hairball stuck in your throat." Eve was just waiting for Blake to do something so she could put her in the dirt where she belongs.

“Oh, har har har, like I haven’t heard of that one before. You do know who I live with right?” Blake said glaring at Eve. “And I said I hate that me and Yang were stuck paired with a cow like you!” She said glaring at Eve fiercely, not forgiving her for her past sins.

"C-Cow......" Eve said through grit teeth, she gets up and glares in fury down at Blake. "At least I'm not some whore for a human!"

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Blake screamed as she got up to face Eve. “Take that back!” She yelled as she moved and stood in front of Eve. “You, stupid bitch cow!” She glared up at Eve with her cheeks red with rage hearing that. “Oh no.” Yang said hearing Blake yell and She put the burgers down.

Eve snaps when she hears the word cow again. She reaches for Blake while rearing her fist back to hit Blake. Even if she misses, Eve was seeing red now. "BLAKE!!"

“EVE!” Blake grabbed Eve by the hair and reared her own fist back to punch her in the face. Then as they were going to hit each other a metal arm grabbed Eve’s hand and a normal one grabbed Blake’s stopping them immediately. “Come on girls, what did I say about getting along.” Yang said holding both their arms quite easily.

Eve takes this small opportunity to send her foot into Blake's gut sending her back on to the couch. She smirks for moment before feeling a tightening feeling around her wrist. 'Uh oh...'

“Hey!” Yang then glared at Eve as she turned her and then put two cuffs on her hands. She then let go of Eve and threw her on the couch. The cuffs weren’t connected so Eve could move her hands freely. “Now you won’t hurt us as much.” Yang said smugly as she cuffs got rid of all of Eve’s aura. So, she wouldn’t hit as hard. Blake got up and then punched Eve straight in the jaw. “Bitch!”

"Gah!" Eve was sent a couple feet back onto the floor, she clutches her jaw in pain. "It hurts..." Why? This shouldn't hurt so much. She looks at her wrist and sees the cuffs then looks at Yang in fury. "What did you do?"

“Aura cuffs. Sealed it off like a pig in a pen.... Wait.” Blake shook her head. “Look here Eve. Your here for Rehabilitation. Somehow. And you having Aura apparently won’t help.” She said while Yang went over and helped Eve up. “Besides this is your first strike” yang said a little sternly.

Eve smacks Yang's hand away in anger. "Don't touch me!" She gets up and walks away a little woozy from Blake punch and heads outside.

Yang looked at her as Blake went to follow. “No don’t. She has a shock collar so she can’t leave.” She said recalling every one of them had one on their ankles. Though it only shocked enough to leave one leg paralyzed until turned off and it has a police tracker. Yang patted Blake’s shoulder and then went to check on Eve. “Hey Eve.” Yang said holding a burger in her hand for her. “You Uh... hungry?”

Eve was standing outside and watching the forest. She was just a prisoner, she never would have any freedom. She hears Yang but chooses to ignore her as she just wants to be alone.

“Hey, come on, being here isn’t that bad. A lot better than prison.” Yang said as she walked next to Eve. “Besides it’s just me and Blake, nothing else, you get free food, a comfortable bed, entertainment.” Yang listed the pro’s as she looked at Eve. “Speaking of food here.” She held the deliciously made burger on the plat in front of Eve to have as the mouthwatering scent went into her nose.

Eve blushes as her stomach growls and grunts as she takes the plate from Yang turns away from her. She takes a bite and then another, Eve wouldn't admit it, but Yang was a good cook.

“There ya go. So, um just a request. There’s more inside and Blake is eating hers.” Yang said looking at Eve. “Now me and her are going to... be busy in our room so please try not to bother us. Anything’s free in the house for you.” She said kindly as she patted evens shoulder with her robot hand, reminding Eve of what she did. “Alright good.” She then left to go see Blake leaving Eve there.

Eve looks over her shoulder as Yang goes inside and slowly eats the rest of it. "Thank you...' She knew Yang wasn't there and turns and goes inside and goes to the kitchen.

Inside Blake was a bit mad at Yang but a kiss to the neck and rubbing her belly made her soften up. “Look, I trust my sister. She gave us Eve to watch over and I think we can. But I can’t have you fighting with her.” Yang said as she pushed Blake against the window pressing her breasts against it making her hotter as she felt Yang’s hands on hers. “Just... hah... keep her in check.” Blake panted with a blush as she felt Yang’s large bulge against her ass. “Oh, I’ll have to keep both of you in check.” Yang said before she turned Blake’s head and kissed her passionately. Though the one thing neither of them knew was that they were pressing against the window that let Eve see everything Yang was doing to Blake and how submissive Blake was too the blonde.

Eve's face turns completely red as she watches Yang dominate Blake, she gulps as she rubs her thighs together then shakes her head as she sped walked to the kitchen 'J-Just ignore them!' She would never be turned on by Yang never!

Yang then moved her hand under Blake’s shirt and started to grope her breasts as she panted and rubbed her crotch against Blake’s ass. Blake moaned as she felt Yang’s other hand go down Into her pants and start to rub her pussy. “Ah! Yang~!” Blake moaned out as it echoed through the house. Yang smirked as she licked and nibbled on Blake’s neck making her melt. “Let’s get these off, I want to hear my kitty purr~” she said smoothly as she then put Blake into the bed not knowing that Eve heard everything that happened in the room.

Eve was trying to eat but failing as she was getting turned on by Blake's moan, she groans as her panties were gonna get soak if this kept up. She gets up and goes to the living room to try some TV.

Then as Blake was entirely naked Yang smirked as she took her own clothes off. Her thick hard cock slapped against Blake’s Pussy and the faunas mewled as she felt her lovers cock rub against her pussy. “Alright Blakey~ you’re going to love this.” Yang said before thrusting it all in, entering her womb and bulging her abdomen making Blake yell out in intense pleasure. She felt how long and thick Yang’s cock was as she started to fuck the cat faunas as loud wet erotic slaps coming from the room.

Eve was struggling to watch TV as she turns up the volume. She groans as she was getting horny and time went one it was getting more and more noticeable. "I've got to stop this. Ngh" She looks upstairs where Yang was fucking Blake's brains out and slips a hand into her shorts, she gasps as she slips two fingers inside her an pump them in and out.

Yang picked Blake up as she felt the faunas Wrap her legs and arms around her body. “Ah~ Yang~! You’re in so deep~!” She wailed as Yang kept plowing her. Then Yang’s hands went to Blake’s ass and then smacked it making her moan out like a slut louder as she felt close. “Blake~! I’m getting close~!” She moaned after about an hour and she looked into Blake’s eyes. “O-Outside~” she whimpered as she came and soon Yang followed and pulled her cock out and came all over Blake’s body.

Eve's mind was soon flooding with images. "F-Fuck...no... not that. ~" She begin to envision Yang between her legs before bending her over this couch and plowing her needy pussy with her big fat cock. Ever since she accident caught a peak of it, she had the image burned in her mind when she first came here. "S-Stupid Yang...ahh~...and her...Ohh~...big cock. ~"

Yang panted and went to get a bath robe and put it on. “I’ll get you some water. Then... hah... we’ll continue that good?” She asked Blake who nodded in bliss as she started to clean herself. Yang nodded and left the room not knowing what Eve was doing and thinking about the blonde. Her cock was semi hard as the bulge was noticeable through the bath robe.

Eve hears Yang leaving the room and quickly fixes herself as she acts like she was just watching Tv. She gulps as her senses were going wild from Yang's scent. 'I-It's so dominating...' She growls and shakes her head to try and rid herself of that thought.

Yang got some water for Blake and a small bit of fries if she was hungry. When she moved out, she noticed Eve went back in. “Oh, Hey Eve, you hungry? If you want, I can get you some fries.” She said putting Blake’s fries down and smiling at the faunas. “Ooh! I bet you’ll love the special sauce that Blake loves to get with hers, what do you say? Want some?” She asked not noticing that the smell coming from her was affecting Eve.

Eve want to say no but her words didn't come out right as Yang's scent was overwhelming. "Mmm I'd love your special sauce. ~ EEP!" Eve clamps her hand over her mouth hoping Yang didn't hear that.

“Oh great! I’ll get a plate of it for you.” Yang said now liking that Eve wasn’t so rude or reserved. She came back and placed the fries and the special sauce next to it. “Here it is.” She said as she sighed and sat down in the couch, not knowing that her cock was in view of Eve since her legs weren’t closed. “So, Eve, about, Blake. Can we talk?”

Eve lets out a sigh of relief as Yang didn't hear that, but she had another problem, which that Yang was flashing her cock out. 'Ugh...it looks...so... So meaty. ~ NO! No Eve stop!' "W-What about her?" Eve stutters as she looks away from Yang taking the food.

“Well I know you two, had a bad relationship that ended in bad terms... so I thought why not start over and have you both try to be friends.” Yang said scratching the back of her head as she didn’t notice Eve’s stare. “Especially now since you’re going to stay here for a while.” The blonde concluded as her cock twitched a little in her bath robe with a little pre cum leaving the tip and giving a bit more scent to Eve.

Eve was losing it, she wasn't even hearing what Yang was saying anymore. Her scent, her fucking scent was driving her wild! "Stop it.... "

Eve was starting to pant, as Yang was sending her into a Heat phase. She never experienced one so she had no control over herself.

“Eve? Are you okay?” Yang said as she looked at the faunas in a little concern since she was breathing fast. “Do you need water?” She asked as stood up and got in front of Eve, and close as she felt Eves forehead. “Damn your burning up.” She said not knowing that being this close to Eve drove her wild.

'Yang...want Yang...need Yang. ~' Eve's blue eyes haze over as she smiles lustfully at Yang. Before Yang could react, Eve reaches out grasps Yang's soft meaty cock. "Yaaanng!~~"

“Ah! E-Eve!?” Yang felt Eves hand on her cock as she was caught off guard and surprised. “Ah-What the hell are you doing?!” She said blushing as her cock got rock hard in Eve’s grip.

Eve wasn't listening as she strokes Yang's hard cock, she was in a daze as she licks her lips at the delicious dick in front of her right now. "Ahhhh.~ So big.~"

“Eve Wait... hah.... you shouldn’t be doing this.” Yang protested very weakly as she felt her jerk her cock more. He put her hand on Eve’s head rubbing it as she felt her cock drip a little pre cum from Eve jerking it.

Eve slips off the couch to her knees as she keeps stroking before kissing and licking the base of Yang's shaft as a lustful moan comes from Eve as she trails her tongue from base to tip and repeats a few times then stops and takes the bulbous head into her warm and wet mouth and swirls her tongue around it. Eve moans as she tastes Yang's precum on her tongue it was so good. ~

“Fuck Eve.... hah... hold up.” Yang didn’t stop Eve from moving her head as the Faunas licked and kissed her cock and she was faltering into the pleasure a bit. She panted feeling Eve’s amazing tongue on her member as she blushed and felt like she wanted more. Then both of her hands moved to Eve’s head as she gently pushed her hips so Eve could take more of her cock into her mouth. “That’s Good~” She said lightly thrusting into Eve’s mouth.

Eve looks up at Yang lustfully as she placed her hands-on Yang's thighs and lets Yang enjoy her mouth as she uses her tongue to swirl around the shaft and the underside of it. She moans softly as Yang pushes more of her meat into her wet mouth and hot, tight throat. "Mmmmm.~"

“Nnngh your taking it well~” Yang said as she pushed the rest of her cock into Eve’s mouth, making her deepthroat it. Her throat bulged from the girth as it went deep down from the length. “God’s... this is great.” Yang whispered as she kept thrusting into Eve’s face. Not knowing that a certain cat faunas was coming too and was slowly making her way to see why Yang was taking so long.

*Hrk! Glrk! Glk!* The sounds of Eve choking on Yang fat dick fills the room as Yang thrusts more and more. Eve slips a hand down to her dripping wet snatch as she fingers herself, she bobs her head along with Yang's thrusts.

Then Yang was getting close as she moved her hips even faster against Eve’s face. Her cock went in and out of the faunas’s throat as she loved hearing her gagging on her cock. “Fuck I’m getting close Eve~” she said panting as Blake heard. Her eyes widened when she saw Yang face fucking Eve. “Oh hell no.” She said walking over to them getting a bit wet seeing Eve being face fucked by a human. Of all people to do it to Eve as well.

Eve grabs Yang's hips and slams herself down to the base making her throat bulge wide as Yang's fat meaty cock sat there. Her eyes roll up as her throat squeezes and spasms around Yang's thick shaft. Her tongue was wiggling around the underside. "GLRK!!"

Then Yang moaned out and came inside of Eve’s mouth and throat. “Ahh~! FUCK~~!” She moaned out as she shot her cum down Eve’s throat and into her. She panted as she thrusted into Eve’s mouth a bit more while cumming. She didn’t notice a pair of breasts on her back and then another hand went to her cock and stroked it. She bit her lip and noticed it wasn’t Eve. “Uh Oh...” She said as she looked to see a blushing Blake who was trying to look mad. “Hmm.” She said as she looked down a Eve before she pulled Yang’s cock out of the woman’s mouth and then slapped it against Eve’s face, it laid on her face covering half of it as some cum dribbled out and onto her forehead, it’s covered in a mix of cum, throat slime and spit and it smeared against Eve’s face. “Who said I was a humans slut again~?” Blake teases as she looked at Eve.

Yang's big load of cum doused the fire that was Eve's heat phase making her regain control of herself. She blinks as sees Blake with a teasing look on her face and a blushing. "I-I-I...." She remembers what happen during her heat phase and blushes heavily. "I-It was my first heat phase! I wouldn't have done that if Yang had some decency to cover up!"

“I didn’t think that’d happen?! And why didn’t you say anything?” Yang said blushing like Eve while Blake smirked at the redhead. “Oh, I don’t think so.” She said as she moved Yang’s cock and made it lightly pat against Eve’s face. “I think your just getting used to her that much.” She teased as she looked down at the cow faunas. “Besides you aren’t moving from that spot.” She said noticing that Eve allowed Yang’s cock to slap against her cheek and she swore she saw Eve blushing each time she did so and shivered. She could even see the arousal on Eve’s crotch.

As much as Eve wants to deny it, she couldn't. Because no matter how much she would say she wanted to move she wouldn't. Eve felt Yang's cock hit her cheek and looks at Yang and blushes more. "I-I-I was myself! It was heat phase! Honest!" She was starting to tear up as she didn't want to believe it her pride wouldn't let her submit but knew in her heart was true.

“Yeah your ‘heat’ face it Eve, your acting like any other girl when they see a big cock like Yang’s.” She blushed and jerked Yang’s cock a bit until it was hard again. “And I can’t blame you. I love her and this so much too.” She said as she kissed Yang’s cheek. “But you, I never thought you’d go as far as do that with a human, what happened to them being bad?” She said as she gave Eve’s cheek a nice teasing slap with Yang’s cock as pre cum smeared onto her skin. Yang bit her lip looking down at Eve as well with her own cheeks reddening seeing her girlfriend slap another girl’s face with her member.

Eve tries to think of something as she looks away blushing but still taking the cock slapping. "I-If you two weren't m-messing around..." She trails off as she knew that was a pitiful excuse to give. She whimpers feeling Yang hard cock hit her cheek. "S-Stop it..." She whines as she looks at them with tears in her eyes.

Yang felt a little bad seeing Eve’s expression, but Blake felt like she was on top now, showing herself not to be messed with by the redhead like before. “Admit it Eve, you love being treated like this. Especially by someone so kind like yang~” then she grabbed Eve’s head and pushed Yang’s hips so Eve could take it back into her mouth. “Why don’t you return the favor and please her.” She said as she moved down and sucked on Yang’s balls whole yang moaned out feeling them both on her cock. “Fuck....” she said looking down at Eve.

Eve whimpers but closes her soft lips around Yang's shaft and slowly sucks her cock. She looks up at Yang and wonders if she's doing okay as she slowly whirls her tongue around the head a bit before going back to sucking it.

“Ah~ that’s so good~” she moaned as her bathrobe fell off leaving her naked with Eve the only one with clothes on. She moved and sat down with Eve between her legs and Blake sucking and kissing her balls. She smirked seeing Eve do this before she moved up to kiss and make out with yang. The blonde moaned into the kiss while her hand went down to Eve’s head and rubbed it gently letting her know she’s doing good.

Eve leans into Yang's touch as she takes more of the blonde’s thick cock. She moans as she felt a familiar bulge in her throat. Eve coughs and gags but doesn't stop as she deepthroats Yang's meaty dick. She slips one hand back down to her slick cunt and the other to cup and massage Yang's big balls feeling them still full of cum.

Blake looked down at Eve and went down to Yang’s crotch. Yang moaned out as she kept her hand on Eve’s head while putting another on Blake’s and rubbed her cat ears making her purr as she then pulled Eve off of her cock. She then took it deep into her mouth and throat easier than Eve did and started to move her mourns bit faster making Yang grit her teeth in pleasure as she started panting and breathing hard. “Ah~ Ah... shit... Blake... that’s... good~” she moaned as Blake took Yang’s cock from Eve for a little.

Eve pouts a bit then and idea hits her she stands up she down a bit at Yang as she had about 5 inches above her then take of her shirt let her large luscious breasts free as they bounced a bit she cups them and gives Yang lustful look then move them closer to her face blushing.

Yang was utterly surprised when she saw Eve presenting her large breasts to her. She couldn’t help herself as she moves, she’d hands up and cupped them before she took one into her mouth while the other was rubbed by her metal hand. The one the Eve cut off long ago. Blake saw and she closed her eyes as she continued to suck Yang off while her hands went to Eve’s pants and panties before pulling them down fast revealing her wet soaking pussy.

A cute squeak and moan come from Eve as Yang tend to her breast she yelps when Blake puts her shorts and panties down but bears with it as touches Yang metal hand and looks at Yang. "...Sorry..." She mumbles as rubs the metal hand knowing Yang couldn't feel it.

Yang looked up at Eve and mewled as she then held Eve’s hand with her metal one and then pulled off her breast. She then looked at Eve and then got an Idea. She leaned up a little and kissed Eve while Thrusting her hips into Blake’s face making the can faunas moan on her cock more. Blake even moved a hand up to rub Eve’s hot wet Pussy.

"Mmph!" Eve squeaks in surprise as Yang soft lips were on hers, slowly her eyes close and kisses back. Her legs buck as Blake rub her wet fold. "Mmmm~"

Yang’s hands then went down to Eve’s ass and cupped each cheek as Blake then swirled her tongue around the blonde’s cock while she pushed a finger into Eve’s folds and started to move them.

Eve moans more and more into the kiss as Yang's hands move to her fat ass and Blake starts to finger her pussy.

Yang mewled into the kiss before Blake then got behind Eve and tripped her making all three of them fall. Yang yelled and stayed up before she looked down and saw two beautiful faunas with Eve on top of Blake. “Oh my god I think my heart just stopped.” She said as her cock twitched in excitement seeing that they were both naked.

Eve groans as she was enjoying that kiss, she looks down and see Blake under her and blushes. "H-Hey..." Eve hadn't forgot how rude she was to Blake earlier.

Blake then moved her hands to Eve’s breasts as she groped them. “What is it Eve~? Do you want to be left alone~?” She said as Yang moved down and then slapped her cock against Eve’s pussy. “Sorry I can’t hold myself back anymore~” she said as she grinded her cock against the faunas’s Pussy.

"A-Ahh! Mmm...N-No..." Eve said as Yang grinds against her pussy and Blake gropes her breasts. She looks back at Yang and whimpers with anticipation.

Yang looks down at the once powerful woman and couldn’t help but get turned on at seeing her so vulnerable and weak. “Oh my god~” she said before she pulled her hips back and then thrusted half her cock into Eve’s tight pussy.

Eve cries out in pain as Yang tore through her hymen with ease. She trembles as Yang's cock felt much big inside her. "Yaaaaanngg!~" Eve moans out as Yang take her cherry.

“Ah~ fuck that’s right... hah... Ah~” Yang then notice a little blood leave her pussy. “Oh no... god... your first time?” She looked at Eve and she panted. “I’ll make it good...” she said as she blushed and gently moved her hips as her cock moved inside of Eve’s walls. Blake heard Eve he’ll put in pain and smirked as she whispered into her ear. “How does it feel Eve? To have a human cock take your first time and fucking you more~” she asked as she squeezed both her nipples a little.

Eve wanted to say something, but Yang's gentle thrusts made her moans more. She glares at Blake and decides to shut her up by kissing her. Eve was sick of Blake's mouth.

Blake felt Eve kiss her, but it proved her point as she smirked and kissed back, moaning as she felt Yang start rubbing it while she kept thrusting into Eve’s pussy. Her other hand moved to Eve’s breasts and groped it as she pleasures both faunas. “This is the best~”

'She is so smug sometimes...' Eve thought as she kisses Blake more than moans as Yang's cock was hitting all the right spots. She knew that was gonna cum soon at this rate.

Blake kisses Eve back more as her tongue swirled against Eve’s she kept moaning as she felt Yang’s fingers go deep into her pussy while Yang was enjoying Eve to the fullest while she then stopped before she groaned and pushed her entire cock into Eve, penetrating her womb as she moaned out loudly feeling how tight it got before thrusting faster. 

Eve breaks the kiss and cries in shock and pleasure then looks back at Yang. "Y-Yang...you're in...my womb..." She was so shocked yet so turned on as her pleasure increases. "S-So...Deeeeep!~" her cries got louder as her stomach bulges with each thursts as Yang reshaped her pussy to take Yang's cock and only hers.

“Yes~! I’m in it Eve~ and it feels so good~!” Yang Moaned out as she started to thrust her cock into Eve as deep as she could while Blake panted and wrapped her legs around Yang while yang grabbed Eve’s and put them on her shoulders. “Fuck~ I think.. Nngh... I’m going to burst soon~” Yang Moaned as she kept trusting and fingering both Eve and Blake while she was close to her orgasm.

Eve's toes curl as she was getting closer to cumming. Her cries of passion getting louder. "Ahhhh!~ Ohhhh!~" Eve loved this so much!

Then after a few more strong thrusts Yang couldn’t hold back and yelled out as she came inside of Eve. “Ahh~!” She moaned as her cock shot out a large amount of potent cum into Eve’s womb and Pussy, filling her up as Blake moaned out and came on Yang’s fingers as well.

"AHHHHHH!!~" Eve screams as she feels Yang's hot a sticky seed fill her pussy and womb up.

Yang panted and then moved down before she hugged Eve and then caressed Blake’s head behind her. “Good god... that was amazing...” she said as she panted. Her cock still sheathed inside of Eve.

Eve whimpers and moans as she nuzzles Yang as she never felt so warm. "Ahh...ahhh...you came...so much..." Eve could feel Yang's cock inside her as she moves a bit.

“And.. hah.. you came too.” Yang said as she felt so relieved, in more ways than one. “So.. hah.. no more fighting?” She asked as Blake let out a sigh and purred a bit as she felt Yang’s hands rub her ears. “Yeah I won’t anymore I guess.” Blake said as her arms went around Eve’s body and held her as the redhead was sandwiched between two beauties.

Eve sighs and nods then blushes as she was between to the two women, she nuzzles Yang again. "I'll stop...I'm sorry...for how I've been acting." Eve really did mean it but was prepared to wait if they didn't forgive her yet.

 

“That’s good... hah... So.... did you know... there’s supposed to be a progress check?” Yang said as she moved her head up and smiled at Eve. “And we’re all going.” Yang said as she rubbed Eve’s cheek. “And we can get back at Ruby.” Blake said as she was resting and rubbed Eve’s sides gently.

Eve shakes her head that she didn't know about the progress check. "So, we'll see everyone else in the program?" She turns her head then kisses Blake a bit.

Blake yelped before she softly kissed back. Yang smiled at that as she spoke up. “Yup. Everyone, Cinder, Salem, Emerald. And the others.” She said as she leaned down and gently kissed and nibbled on Eve’s neck.

Eve breaks the kiss and lets out a soft gasp from Yang's nibbling. "Mmmm Yang! ~ You just came. ~" She was very impressed with Yang's stamina, first Blake, then her, and she’s hard again. Eve looks at Blake in awe as the look said, how do keep her satisfied?

“Heh... well... usually she just... tires herself out.” Blake said blushing as she felt Yang’s cock get hard and poke at her own pussy. “Oh no.” Then she looked up and saw Yang’s eyes go red and her hair get set on fire. “I hope your ready Eve... because she’s going to be at it for a whi-LE~!!!” Blake moaned out loudly as she felt Yang’s cock go deep into her cunt as Yang leaned down and began to suck and grope Eve’s large breasts hard as she began pleasuring both faunas.

-5 Hours later-

Eve lets out whimpering moans as she slumps over the couch, both her holes filled with cum. She was wondering if having Yang as her lover was good idea but then again having a lover who could only dominate you and only you were a plus in her book also, she had a great cock too. "F-Five...five hours..."

“I know~~~” Blake said as she hugged Eve who was on top of her. Their pussies were rubbing each other as Yang kept fucking Eve’s pussy before she pulled out and groaned, unloading her final load all over the two girls. “Hah... I’m... spent...” Yang said as the fire in her hair died down and her eyes turned back to lilac. “I-I think... I’m going to end up with Yang’s kittens~” Blake said as she mewled bucking her hips a little against Eve’s pussy.

Eve blushes hard but remembers it was a safe day for her...she hoped cause has been known to forget. "A-Ahhh! I'm glad for Blake." She kisses her softly before getting off her and resting on the couch. "So much cum.~" 

“Hah... I’d be glad if you did Blake. And I wouldn’t mind you either Eve~” Yang said as she then grabbed both girls making Blake yelp as Yang carried the two to the bedroom. “Y-Yang? Where are we going?” She asked mewling as a trail of cum left their pussies. “Oh, just to bed to get some rest... and maybe a few more rounds when I’m ready~” she said as she leaned over and kissed Eve’s ass as she entered the room.

Eve lets out a cute squeak as she was surprised by Yang's strength and the kiss to her big ass. "Y-Yang! ~" She couldn't help but be excited foe this new relationship with former enemies. "You just had a Five-hour marathon!" I honestly was scaring Eve how long Yang could go

“And I think I can go another. Trust me you haven’t don’t even know Xiao Long I can last~” Yang punned as Blake blushed red and covered her face. “That pun... Damn its yang.” She said before looking at Eve. “It’s true Eve... safe to say neither of us will be walking for a while once she’s done.” She said recalling herself taking on Yang by herself. She’s never felt so tired and pleasured. Though the only downfall was that she had to use a wheelchair for about a week. It was worth it though~

Eve gulps as had a feeling Yang was going to make sure she wasn't gonna be walking after this. She was a bit scared but was very excite at the same time, so she decides to make Yang do her first. "Y-Yang...you'll be rough...won't you? ~"

Yang smirked as she put the two down onto the bed. She then turned Eve onto her back and grabbed her ankles before pushing them up until her knees were next to her head. Her hard-fat cock that prodded the redhead’s cunt as Yang moved on top of her in a mating press. “Oh, you know it~” she said before she pushed her entire cock into Eve with one thrust and started to fuck her fast and hard.

A lustful gasp comes from Eve as Yang drills her pussy hard and fast, her toes curling and uncurling with every thrust. She cries in ecstasy as she cums quickly from the hard dicking. "YAAAANNNGG~!!!" She clenches the bed sheets as her eyes were rolling up. Her pussy clamping around Yang's fat cock.

Yang felt Eve’s pussy squeeze her cock and moaned out as well as she kept on savagely trusting into the faunas’s tight pussy. Her cock entered and pounded Eve’s already cum filled womb and sloshed it around with each thrust as her balls slapped against the redhead’s ass. “Oh, fuck that’s so good~!”

Eve cries out pleasure as Yang fucks her deeper with her huge cock. Her cum filled womb being battered by the savage pounding she was taking. "Ahhhh! Hah! Nngh! Hnnnnng!”

Blake watched in surprised as she then felt Yang’s arm move to her pussy and then began vibrating making her sail out in pleasure while the blonde kept on slamming her hips against Eve. “Ah~’ I’m getting close again!” She moaned as she looked down at both faunas in pure lust.

Eve's tone sexy legs wrap around Yang as she gives the blonde a loving look. "Inside! Only Inside! ~" She throws her head back as she cums all over Yang's cock, her juices coating Yang big meaty rod.

Yang felt her cum and groaned out loudly as she released her load into Eve’s pussy and filled her up again. Yang didn’t even stop thrusting into the redhead as she felt her eyes go red again and she pulled out before pushing it into Blake making her stick her tongue out in ecstasy and thrashed her head a little more from the pleasure.

Eve pants as she legs flop forward. She couldn't feel them for minute but props herself up and rubs the bilge in her stomach. At first, she was sure would b3 fine but after that not so much but only time will tell. "Hehehehe so much. ~"

Yang kept railing into Blake before she kissed the cat faunas. Blake’s legs were in the air bouncing as she felt her womb and pussy being fucked by the blonde as they made out and had sex next to Eve and yang made passionate love to Blake.

Eve bites lip as she watches Yang fuck Blake like an animal. The sound of Yang's nuts hitting Blake's ass filling the room. Eve was pretty spent, but she wouldn't object to sucking Yang off again. ~

Yang then moved her hand down and began to vibrate it against Blake’s ass as her normal hand grasped Blake’s breasts. “You like that huh kitty~?” She said loving how Blake was purring and meowing out like an animal as she went crazy from how good Yang’s cock felt.

Eve watches in awe Blake moans and mewls as Yang fucks her. She could see how relaxed Blake was around Yang and could see that they truly loved each other. 'I hope to be the same with them.'

Then after a few more minutes of thrusts and loving stares Yang picked up the pace and the bed shook with each strong thrust into Blake’s cunt, the usual stoic girl was a moaning mess with her eyes crossed and her tongue out as her cat ears twitched rapidly. Her toes curled as she moaned out Yang’s name and came on her cock. “Here it come Blake~! Take it!” Yang yelled before unloading her cum into Blake making her legs arc up as her hands gripped the bedsheets as she was filled to the brim.

Eve was finally able to sit up and watches and Yang fills Blake up with cum. "How? How can you keep going?" She was so baffled and so turned on by it.

“Heh aura, determination, and the motivation of two of you~” She said as she pulled her cock out of Blake and then smirked as she threw Eve onto her back and then laid Blake on top of her. Blake was already tired and nuzzled against Eve’s neck before moaning as she felt Yang put her cock between their pussies. “And I’ll love to keep this up until I’m tuckered out~”


	8. Nuts and Dolts with tentacles~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being Penny's girlfriend for so long, Ruby decided to show her a small secret of hers. but she's not the only one with a secret extra appendage, or appendages.

Ruby smiled as she went into her room. She had it all to herself and she’d finally be able to date penny and show her a secret she’s hid from her girlfriend. She’s loved Penny for so long so she thought it was good for her to know about her secret. “Okay Penny I have to tell you something.”

” What is it girlfriend Ruby?” Penny said confuse as Ruby had been so open with her before. So hearing that it was something new made her curious.

“Well I’ve been keeping something from you, and I want to tell you that... I... have something that girls shouldn’t have.” She said as she slowly took her panties down and was getting ready to show penny.

Penny were confused as to what Ruby meant, until she saw what it was.” You’re a boy?”

“I’m bi in still a girl.” She said as she raised her skirt to show penny her 8 inch cock. “This is what I wanted to show you. I have one of these.” She had it just above her pussy.

” Oh it actually kind of cute.” Penny said as she gently pokes it a bit. ”Well if we are sharing something new about our body, then l have something to show as well.”

“Ah! That feels funny.” Ruby said as she felt Penny poke it. “What did you have to share Penny?” She said looking curious. 

” Just give me a min these are not easy to get out.” Penny said starting to remove her top and reach around her back and press the current spot. ”Ruby mind pressing my central spot l can’t reach it.”

“Un... sure” she said as she moved and pressed the button on her back and felt a faint click and backed up wondering what Penny meant. Though ruby did blush seeing Penny half naked.

Penny stood up and 5 tentacles came out if her back several feet longs. ”So what do you think about these.” Penny said smiling.

“W-Woah... they’re so... so... cool!” Ruby went around penny and reached up and held one of the tentacles in her hand. “Oh my gosh penny I didn’t know you could do this!” She said as she tickled and stroked one of them.

”Well you never told me about your penis, and to be fair you never ask me.” Penny said innocently.

“Yeah well I was a bit shy you wouldn’t like me if I had this.” She said as she held one of the tentacles in her hands. “So, Penny now that we know we each have one... what would you want to do?” Ruby asked as she nuzzled her cheek against Penny’s tentacle.

”Mm well we could try something out that were in friend Blake’s books, funny enough it contain tentacles and penis.” Penny said getting a bit arouse from this.

“Hmmm you mean... have sex?” She said as her cock started to get hard as she looked at Penny’s body. She liked the idea of doing it with her girlfriend. And now that she even had tentacles, it could be even more fun.

”Yes intercourse.” Penny said as she removes the rest of her clothing, not caring a bit about being naked.

Ruby blushed seeing Penny fully naked. She smiled and then took her own clothes off and was now naked as Penny. Her cock was high and hard as she looked at her girlfriend. “How do you want to start?”.

Penny answer that by moving her tentacles over and stroke and rub Ruby’s cock and pussy and ass, teasing them and making her feel good.

“Ah~ Ohh man~ Penny that feels good~” ruby said as she felt the 3 tentacles rubbing against her two holes and her cock. She went over to Penny and held onto her and kissed the girl with a blush on her face.

Penny return the kiss and use her two remaining tentacles to move over and around Ruby’s body.

“Mmnnn~ Penny. Your doing so good~” ruby said as she wanted penny to feel good to. So, she moved her hands down to Penny’s pussy and breasts as she groped and rubbed them.

”Aha oh that’s feel nice too Ruby.” Penny said going faster with her tentacles all over Ruby’s body and adding some hear for comfort.

“Penny~ can I... ah~ can I put it in you~?” Ruby said as she started to gently finger Penny’s Pussy a bit while leaning down to kiss and nibble on her collarbone.

”Y,,Yes you can Ruby.” Penny moan as she was getting wet from this and wanted to push her tentacles in her.

“Okay... can you bend over the bed please?” Ruby asked as she moved her hands to Penny’s soft ass and rubbed it a bit.

Penny smiled as did so, as she bend over, she us her tentacles to spread her ass cheeks showing her ass and wet pussy.

Ruby gushed a little at how cute and sexy Penny looked before she leaned down and kissed Penny’s pussy and then stood up and lined her cock with her girlfriends’ entrance and started to push it in. “Ah~ it’s so tight and warm Penny~”.

”Oohh Ruby your much bigger then what l thought.” Penny said as she bucks her hips gently back at Ruby’s pelvis.

Ruby panted and leaned over Penny and began to kiss and nibbled her nape before she started to lightly trust into the android’s pussy.

Penny return the kiss and move her tentacle’s into Ruby’s ass and pussy lightly fucking her.

“AH~! Oh Penny that... feels so good~” ruby moaned, and she moved her hands under Penny’s body and began to squeeze and groped he breasts while moving her hips into Penny’s ass and into her tentacles too.

”Aha that feels good also Ruby.” Penny moan out as she went a bit faster with her tentacles and increase the tightness of her hole.

Ruby felt utter bliss as her pussy and ass were fucked by Penny’s tentacles that she started to go a. It faster and fucked the android harder.

”Ahaha oohh fuck yes faster, harder Ruby.” Penny moan out wanting more.

“I’ll give you harder Penny~!” Ruby Moaned as her hands gripped Penny’s asscheeks and then she started to use her semblance and her cock moved in and out of Penny’s pussy even faster and harder than before with each thrust.

Penny scream out in pleasure as her pussy were getting hammered by her girlfriend. Wanting to return the favor she started to vibrate her tentacles.

Feeling the two thick tentacles begin to vibrate in her pussy and ass Ruby’s eyes turned to stars as she moaned out and moved to her limit and as fast as she could, making the bed rock and hit the wall with each thrust as she kept moaning out Penny’s name.

”Aahahah Ruby l am going to cum!” Penny scream out as she was getting closer and closer to cumming.

“A-So am I Penny~” Ruby wailed out as she moved her hips faster. Her cock throbbed and her pussy quivered as both were getting ready to cum as Ruby bit her lip and got ready for Penny’s orgasm.

Penny scream as she came allover ruby’s cock and her tentacles pump fake cum into Ruby’s hole.

Ruby’s eyes widened as she felt her holes getting filled. “Ah~! PENNY~!” She wailed out as she came inside of Penny’s pussy and her own pussy squeezed on the tentacle and came.

Penny moan as her eyes we t half lid and turn into hearts as she rode out her orgasm.

Ruby moaned and panted as she then leaned over and kissed Penny as she kept thrusting into her cunt a little more as she relaxed a bit more.

”I love you Ruby.” Penny said returning the kiss.

Ruby then slowly pulled out of Penny and then held her as she laid on the bed as she spooned the Android. “Hmmmm~ we have to do this more often~”.

”Mm naturally.” She said kissing ruby’s Forehead.


	9. Croc and Gem, with the Princess and Rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Salem’s underlings hired Miss Malachite to retrieve a certain silver-eyed girl alive, so Malachite sent her best hunter Tock who went off to hunt the girl. A couple days later, she came back with two unconscious girls over her shoulders and they had an idea to relieve themselves of their stress they’ve built up from their jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a suggestion from CryHavoc101  
> thank you this was fun to do for the both of us.

Tock smirked as she walked down the hallways to the room where she’d meet her boss. Miss malachite, the woman who saved her from death. Thought she was loyal to her, she was ordered to catch the silver eyed warrior Ruby. And she managed not only that, she got the other girl Weiss. Both unconscious and in her arms. She kicked the door open and grinned as Miss malachite’s men and women left. She then tossed both girls into the ground and looked at her boss. “Alright Master, I caught the two lasses, the lil silver eyed one was feisty~” she said grinning as she referred to Ruby. “I even caught the white-haired cutie.” She said as they were tied up.

Miss Malachite was slipping some tea as she gives her loyal partner a smile. "My my Tock! You've certainly out done yourself!" Little Miss gets up to look at her new guests. She was surprised that Tock brought her a Schnee. "Well looks like we hit the jackpot!"

“Yes, love and now tell me. Why did you want me to catch these little buggers anyway?” She said as she put Ruby and Weiss on the chairs. She then started to strip them of their weapons and some clothing. Leaving them in just their underwear’s. “Ooh real beauties~” she said as she looked at Miss malachite to know why they needed the silver eyed girl.

"Ah cause well our Client wants the girl with the Silver eyes. Not sure why but they paid good money, but the Schnee, Oh now that's gonna be an excellent ransom bonus with her.~" Little Miss couldn't wait get paid for this job.

Tock looked at them and smirked. “hey master. Why don’t we have fun with em first? I think they’d want the girl alive. But didn’t specify how they would be like~” Tock said as she smiled sinisterly and kept her eyes on ruby and licked her lip. She could see the girl’s body and Weiss’s body wasn’t so bad either, with both looking like untouched and pure. Not for long though.

Little Miss grins at Tock's idea, she was right, the silver eyed girl just needed to be alive after all. She couldn't help but get a little hard from the idea. "Hmmm I don't see why not?~ But let’s not break them. The clients may not take damaged good.~" Miss Malachite kicks off her heels and starts undone her dress, she couldn't wait to see what Schnee's pussy felt like.~

Tock nodded and undid her own clothes as her cock came out. It was a longer than miss Malachite’s by 5 inches, but the difference was that miss Malachite’s cock was thicker. And she went over to the two girls and cut their underwear and bonded. 

Weiss slowly woke up and opened her eyes as she as she was completely naked. “Ah-What the?! Y-You!” She yelled at Tock who only smirked as she went to Ruby and rubbed her cock against the girl’s cheek. “Leave her alone!”

Ruby starts to stir from Tock's 13 inch cock rubbing against her face. "Mmmm It's too early..." Her eyes start to flutter open then snap open from Weiss's scream. "W-Weiss!? What’s going-What are you doing?!" Ruby pulls her head away from Tock's cock. 

"I'd save your voice Miss Schnee cause you’re gonna need it for later.~" Little Miss was undressed except that she had on sexy lacy lingerie, a black bra that seem to barely contain her massive melons and matching garter belts and stocking with a cock almost 2.5 inches thick and 8 inches long.

“Hehe don’t worry love, me and my master here are just going to have a little romp with you and your friend.” She said before she grabbed Ruby’s head and forced her cock into her mouth and started to move her head back and forth.

“G-Get away from me you!” Weiss said as she realized her bonds weren’t on and she tried making a run for it but tripped and yelled as she landed on the floor. Her legs were tied together. “Oh no.” She said as she looked up at miss Malachite’s and her thick girth cock.

"GRLK! GLK!! GAK!!!" Ruby was surprisingly able to relax her gag reflex as Tock slowly make her deepthroat her footlong cock. She stares up at Tock was burning eyes filled with defiance. Her throat was bulging with every thrust, she tried hating this, but body was doing the opposite as she got wetter.

"Now now do be like that.~ We can do this easy or rough Miss Schnee.~" Malachite said as grabs Weiss by her legs.

“Oh, this is a tight throat right here~ oh and she’s got a little fight in her. Just as expected form someone with your eyes.” Tock said as she grabbed Ruby’s head and then kept roughly fucking her face hard as she immediately went for the deepthroat as her balls slapped against the Rose’s chin.

“L-Let go of me!” She yelled as she strolled in her binds and started to push and grab at Miss Malachite. Her slender legs grabbed by her as she gasped and gritted her teeth in anger and fear.

"Okay then Rough it is.~" Miss Malachite reaches down roughly grabs Weiss be her ponytail and drags her back to her desk. "I think I'll have my desert first.~ Cherry pie~" She bends Weiss over her desk and smacks her perky ass very hard.

Ruby coughs and gags as Tock pounds her throat. Every chance she had to bite down she didn't as she was starting to run out of air. "Mmm!...Mmmm!...mmm..."

“AH! STOP! AGHAH!” Weiss cries out as she was dragged by her hair and put on the desk. “You’ll. pay for doing this!” She said before she felt a hard smack on her ass. “GAH! AHH! NNGH!” She gritted her teeth some more as she felt her beautiful white ass turn red after each hard smack.

“Oh little lass needs air?” Tock tsks as she then pulled her cock out of Ruby and slapped it against her face. Getting throat slime and spit all over her. “Boy I’m having too much fun with you.” She said before she slapped her cock against Ruby’s face, letting her breath for a bit before she stuffed her cock back into Ruby’s mouth and started to fuck her face harder and faster than before.

Ruby groans as she pants for air then weakly moans as Tock starts to face fuck her hard and faster. She looks at Tock, her eyes still hold the fires of defiance in them. She tries to quicken the pace by swirling her tongue but was doing an amateur job at it.

Malachite keeps up the spanking she wanted Weiss to know what her place was right now. "You know this could stop of you agree to suck my cock.~" It didn't matter either way, she way either she was going to use Weiss's mouth and her pussy eventually.

“Nnngh~ using that tongue of your Huh love~?” She said as she smiled down at Ruby. “I like that~” She said before she kept thrusting into Ruby’s mouth while looking into the Rose’s eyes before she hilted herself into Ruby’s mouth and groaned as she came inside of her throat and mouth and kept Ruby’s head against her hip as she looked down at her while cumming down her throat.

“GAH! N.. n.. never! I’ll never suck that disgusting grotesque filth!” She yelled defiantly as she gritted her teeth and took ever slap to her ass. ‘That thing would break my jaw if it gets in my mouth. Stay strong Weiss!’ Weiss thought to herself as she panted and let out deep breaths from the repeated spankings.

Ruby's eyes widen as her pussy juices drenched her panties. She gulps down every down every drop of Tock's hot creamy cum and unintentionally moans as she doesn’t spill a drop. "Gulp! Gulp!! Gulp!!!"

Miss malachite Stops her spanking as her hand starts to shake. What did she just say? Little Miss grits her teeth as she grabs Weiss by her ponytail again than slams her head into it cause a small crack to form. "WHAT WAS THAT?!!!"

“Oooh~ someone’s in trouble~” Tock teases seeing her master angry. She smirked as she then pulled her cock out of Ruby’s mouth and jerked it a bit before she shot a few strands onto her face. “Ah you look great love~” she said admiring Ruby’s cum covered face.

“GAH” Weiss cringed as she felt her head slammed against the table. “Are you... Nngh.. death?” She said glaring at miss malachite before she answered. “I don’t want... Nngh.. your disgusting... grotesque... filthy... cock...” she gasped out as she felt the cracks under her head.

Malachite didn't say another work as she lone up her cock and slams her fat throbbing cock inside Weiss's ass and starts to rail her very hard and fast.

Ruby gulps and whimpers as she watched Miss Malachite rape her best friend. She wants to struggle and shout but small part of her didn't want the same treatment from Tock.

“AAAGGGH! FUCK! STOP! IT HURTS!” Weiss screamed out as she felt Miss’s malachite stretch out her once right puckered asshole and fucked her hard and fast. “GET OUT OF ME! TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE!” Weiss’s screams were heard but ignored as tears feel down her cheeks and she kept screaming for help.

“Hehehe. Well love if you don’t want the same treatment, I think you’ll be a bit more cooperative~” Tock said as she then laid Ruby on her back and spread her legs as she slapped her cock into her abdomen showing ruby how far it would go if she pushed it in. And it went well past her womb area. “Hmmm let’s see if you can take this.” Tock said as she moved and grinded her cock against Ruby’s virgin slit. All while holding the rose down.

Ruby didn't want same treatment, but she could help but squirm out of fear of that monster inside. She looks at Tock, her eyes filled fear as she tries to speak. "P-Plea...please...d-dont..." She whimpers as small moan escapes her lips, then Tock grinds her cock against her slick pussy.

"Shut up you little whore!!" Little Miss was angry as she pounds Weiss's tight ass, she groans as Weiss's screams and tightening asshole made her feel incredible as her fat ball slap against Weiss's pussy. "You have no one but yourself to blame!! I hope you're ready cause after I cum I'm gonna shut you up.~" Miss Malachite grins as she pumps her hip faster and bite her lip as she was going to cum soon.

“Oh, That is adorable~” Tock said as she moved a hand down and rubbed Ruby’s cheek and caressed it while giving her a sly smirk. She never knew silver eyed warriors would be so submissive. “Hehe but I still got to do this.” She said as she pulled her hips back and her fat cockhead pressed against Ruby’s Pussy. “Doesn’t mean I’ll try to be soft.” She said before she groaned out and slammed her entire cock into Ruby’s right virgin pussy. Taking her virginity and easily breaking and entering Ruby’s womb as her abdomen bulged out from the size.

“AGH! NO! PLEASE!” Weiss yelled out Hearing miss malachite’s words. “Don’t do it inside! Please stop!” She said as she panicked and tried to wiggle out of the woman’s grip and flinched each time she felt her pussy getting wetter as miss Malachite’s balls slapped against them with each thrust. “N-NOOO!”

Miss Malachite lets out a guttural grunt as she slams her cock deep in Weiss's ass fills it up with just a few bursts of cum. She pulls out jerks out several thick ropes of cum all over the Heiress's back. "Ahhh...ahhhh...Mmmm.~ two more to go.~" she grabs Weiss and puts her on the desk then flips on her back and pull her back until her head was hanging off the edge. "Now I thinks it time for a good throatswabbing.~"

"AHHHHHHHHH-" Ruby screams loud before her voice cuts out cause her to stop as she nearly screamed herself hoarse. She cries as Tock stole her innocence and looks at Tock in fear but there was a small spark in her eyes that kept her from giving in just yet. Ruby could feel Tock deep inside her and it hurt so much.

“Nnngh get that filth thing away from my face!” Weiss said weakly as she felt her back being covered by hot cum, and some even leaked out of her ass as she panted a bit. She felt her head hang off and saw miss malachite’s cock in front of her and was a bit too weak to do much.

“Aww looks like you lost your firsty to me~” she said as she smirked and then started to slowly move her cock and began to thrust in and out of Ruby’s Pussy. Having some form of care for the girl since she was so tight.

Ruby lets out some weak cries and a whimpering moan as she wraps her shapely legs around Tock's waist to get he to stop and let her adjust some more at least. "Ahhh...Ahhh...O-Ohhhn!"

"Tsk looks like you'll be losing your voice Schnee, but I'll do it slow if. ~" Miss Malachite lifts her thick cock up pushes her golf ball sized balls into Weiss face. "You worship my sack.~ Do a good job and I let you set the pace of sucking my cock later.~" Miss Malachite knew that Weiss would be too proud for this and couldn't wait to have a crack at that fine-tuned throat.

“Oh, you’re really liking it huh~?” Tock said as she started to fuck Ruby a bit faster as her com remolded and reshaped Ruby’s once pure pussy into her cock size as she moved her hands and started to roughly grope the Rose’s tits with each strong thrust.

“Nnngh...” Weiss turned her head away from Weiss’s face. “No! Please... hah.. I’m begging you.” She said as she closed her mouth and was forced to let Miss Malachite’s large balls rest against her face, blushing madly as she tried to keep herself away from it.

"Come on Schnee, I'm giving you one last chance before I just destroy your voice with my Thick, Hard, Cock.~" Miss Malachite was grinning as she smothers Weiss with her big nuts.

Ruby could only answer with her eyes as her cries of pain were starting to turn in to cries of pleasure as she got wetter which help take the pain away a little as have her womb fucked was less than enjoyable. "GAHHH!!! AHHH!!! HNNNNNNGG!!!!" Ruby was starting to lose it as pleasure was seeping in her brain as Tock was balls deep inside her.

“Mmnphhh?!” Weiss’s face was smothered by Miss malachites balls. And when she had the chance, she then turned her face and gasped in air. “Never! Let me and Ruby go you monsters!” She yelled as tears streamed down her face.

“Oh, you care about the silver eyed gal don’t ya? Well let me take care of her.” Tock said as she picked ruby up by her asscheeks and smirked before she kept thrusting hard into her pussy and leaned down and forced ruby into a kiss. Taking her first kiss and first time as her tongue snaked down Ruby’s mouth and dominated her.

Ruby unintentionally moans into the kiss as she was being fucked so hard and fast that she didn't know she was cumming. "Mmmmmmmpphhh!!~" She shakes in Tock's arms as her orgasm hits her hard.

"Oh well.~" Little Miss grabs her cock and slams it down Weiss's throat making it bulge wide then throws her head back moaning. "Oh yeah that’s the good stuff!!~" She starts to thrust at a steady pace already loving Weiss's tight and wet throat.

Tock barely held herself from cumming inside of ruby when she came. She kept kissing the Rose and enjoyed her moans as she kept thrusting a few more times into her Pussy before she groaned and released her massive load into Ruby’s unprotected womb. Her Sperm easily made their way to Ruby’s ovaries and the silver eyed warrior had been impregnated by the faunas.

“GRK! GHK! GAK!” Weiss’s rye twitched as her mouth took Miss Malachite’s thick cock and her throat bulged out each time she thrusted into her face and she felt her eyes roll up as her legs and arms flailed a little to get her out. But it didn’t work as she gagged loudly on the cock that ruined her throat.

Ruby breaks the kiss and locks eyes with Tock. Her fire was fizzling out as her womb was filled with Tock's fertile seed. "I-Inside...you came...Inside..." She chokes out a sob as rest her head in the crook of Tock's neck. She knew it wasn't over yet because Tock was still hard inside her.

Malachite grunt and groans as she pounds Weiss throat. She was going to make she sure that Weiss couldn't talk for a while as she would add a few brutal thrusts that have her big balls hit Weiss's face hard. "Get ready girl cause after this I'm going to enjoy taking that cherry.~ Hey Tock! We're switching later!"

“Heh Yeah, can’t wait to see what your goin to give.” She said as she stared to move Ruby’s body by her ass and her cock sloshed around the cum inside of Ruby’s womb as she kept on fucking the Rose.

Weiss’s eyes widened when she heard that. She didn’t want that monster to take her innocence she had to stop Miss malachite, she’d break and destroy her. “Mmmnnnph?!” She gagged and her muffled yells we’re loud and her body moved to try and get her off.

“Oi Master. Why don’t we switch. You can take this gals ass and I’ll loosen that little hole up for ya. She’s still a Virgin here~” Tock said as she lightly fingered Ruby’s asshole in front of Miss malachite so they could switch.

"Sure She seem better behaved then this fidget bitch." Miss Malachite groans as she slams balls deep and cums hard down Weiss's throat. "Fuuuuck that feels good!"

Ruby whimpers and moans into Tock's neck as she could feel the crocodile faunus's cum moving inside her. "EEP! T-Tooock.!~" Ruby yelps and moans as Tock teases and slips her finger into her back door.

Weiss’s eyes were wide as her body went limp as she was forced to gulp down the cum going down her throat as she was forced to gulp down all her cum and her throat bulged out each load of cum. She teared up and cried as she felt it full up her stomach.

Tock smirked as she continued to finger Ruby’s asshole as she walked over to Miss malachite and place her on the desk before she fingered ruby even more as she then leaned down and kissed Ruby again forcefully as she pulled her cock out of the Rose’s ruined pussy.

Miss Malachite grins as she pulls out of Weiss's ruin throat. She would've gone in easy if she listened. "That's it keep quiet slut at least until Tock takes your cherry."

Ruby moans more into the kiss as she kisses back and whimpers when Tock pulls out. Her pussy was sensitive now as she was leaking cum. "Mmmmph!~" She looks into Tock's eyes as they still had a burning spark in them.

“N-No! Weiss!” Ruby yelled out as she was moved over to Miss malachite. She panted and looked at her and was laid on the table with her ass out to little miss. “P-Please... I don’t... i don’t want it to hurt.” She said as she looked back at her submissively and blushing as she was crying a bit as well.

Tock smirked at her and then grabbed Weiss who had a little cum on her lip. She smirked and wiped it off and prodded her pussy with her cock and saw the virgin slit wet. “Oh, you are a little masochist aren’t you~” she said as she grinded her cock against Weiss’s Pussy and got ready to push in.

"Poor Dear.~ Don’t worry you'll soon learn to love it Rough.~" Miss Malachite grabs Ruby's cute plump butt and gives it a kiss as she lines up her meaty rod with Ruby's rosebud, she was still slick from Weiss's throat slime and cum. Little Miss leans down and kisses and nips at Ruby's neck to help her relax a bit and whispers to her. "Just relax. ~" She starts to slowly enters until her head gets inside then slams the rest inside, hilting herself complete in Ruby's ass.

"I... am...n-not...Nnnngh." Weiss said softly as she weakly tries to push Tock away from her, like hell she was going to be bred by a faunus who raped her best friend. She gasps as she feels Tock rub against her quivering folds. "S-Stop...please...don't..." Weiss's resistance began to fad as Tock continues to tease her.

Ruby gasped and sputtered as she felt Miss malachite grab her and push her cock in. “N-No! Please! It’s too big!” She said before she felt Miss malachite kiss and nip at her neck calming her down a little. Then her eyes went wide as she felt the rest of her cock enter her once virgin asshole. “GAAHHH! WEISS! WEISS HELP PLEASE!” She cried out as she squirmed a bit calling for her best friend.

“Awww what happen to all that fight? Tsk tsk tsk. The silver eyed beaut had more.” She said as she leaned down to Weiss with a cruel smile. “Ya think you’ll end up like her? Heh.” She said before she then pushed her cock into Weiss’s folds and then gave a quick thrust and broke Weiss’s hymen as she groaned feeling the tight cunt squeeze her cock. “Ooh~ man and it’s not even all in yet.” She said as only half her cock was inside of Weiss and it managed to get close to her cervix.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Weiss screams as Tock steals her virginity. She cries as she glares hard at Tock and starts to struggle more and more. "Get off me it hurts!!!" Weiss weakly hits on Tock's arms as the pain was getting to her.

Little Miss rolls her eyes as she wiggles her hips and moans at how tight Ruby's ass was. "Mmm shush dear. ~" She starts out slow for Ruby but soon picks up the pace as she kisses and nips more at Ruby's neck.

“Hmm~ Nah love looking at you now. You’d make the perfect slut~” Tock said as she held Weiss’s hands above her head and then leaned down and licked her neck and small breasts as she kept on thrusting into Weiss’s pussy.

“HMMNM!” Ruby bit her lip and panted as she felt Miss malachite thrust into her. She breathed out and looked at her with strong eyes, but they were laced with fear. “Please... hah... go slower.” She moaned out in both pain and pleasure as she was more compliant than Weiss and she felt the cock stretch her ass out.

Little Miss was loving the look in Ruby's eyes as she does slow down but thrusts harder making the desk rock with every powerful thrust. The sound her pelvis slapping against Ruby's perky ass echoes around the room. "Such. A. Great. Ass!"

Weiss cries and moans as Tock continues to ravish her body. She was slowly losing it as her pain was starting to turn to pleasure. "I... I-I'm...not a...S-Slut! A-Ahhhh!~" she unconsciously wraps her slender toned legs around Tock's waist as she cums unexpectedly. "Hnnnnnnnnnnggg!!~"

“Ahh... thank... hah! You.” Ruby said as she felt Miss malachite thrust harder but at a slower pace as she laid her head down and gripped the table and panted as she kept trying to take all of the thrusts.

Tock liked the way Weiss was starting to moan as she smirked feeling her legs wrap around her waist. “Oh, not a slut you say. Whose legs are wrapped around me begging for more~” Tock said as she leaned in and got close to Weiss’s face. “Don’t worry the worse is yet to come.” Then with a heave Tock groaned and pushed the rest of her cock into Weiss and Broke into her womb and stretched it out.

Weiss's eye nearly burst out of her eye as she lets out an ear piercing scream. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screams so hard at the brutal intrusion of Tock's long cock that she couldn't talking anymore after that. "Hng!! Nnngh!" Weiss hard tears streaming down her face as she knew if Tock cums she would be pregnant.

"Holy Brother gods! My ears!" Miss Malachite stops her hard thrusts but still wiggles her hips so Ruby could fell her thick cock inside her. She groans as glares at Tock in annoyance.

“Don’t worry I got this.” Tock said as she heard Weiss’s scream only turned her on more before she grabbed her head and then forced Weiss into a kiss. But this kiss was more intense than the one with ruby as her tongue went around and dominated Weiss’s smaller one. She kept thrusting into the schnee and was getting very close to finishing.

“Ahh-Weiss..” ruby said as she felt Miss malachite stop. Then she let out a low moan and came as her pussy squirted out love juices and her ass tightened on Miss Malachites cock. Her toes curled as she bit her lip trying to hide her pleasures moan.

"Don't worry about your friend Dear. ~" Miss Malachite resumes her hard thrusting as she bits her lip. She was going to cum soon and she couldn't wait. "Get ready dear cause I'm going to fill your cute little ass up with cum!~" she picks up the pace again fucking Ruby hard and fast.

"Mmmphh! Mmmmpphh!!" Weiss screams and moans into the kiss as she felt the pain subside a bit as time went on eventually moaning as Tock rearranged her pussy to take her big long dick.

Ruby heard Miss malachite and she slowly started to moan like Weiss as her pussy was wet and her legs went up as she blushed hard and was losing the fight with her asshole getting fucked fast. “We-Weiiissss~!” She moaned out her friend’s name as she came again.

“Oh man~ I’m going to cum too~” Tock said as she kept fucking Weiss harder and then kissed her back as her hips moved faster. “Nnngh~ take it all schnee bitch~!” She said before she came inside of Weiss’s unprotected and fertile womb and Pussy.

"NOOOOOooooo......" Weiss cries out as she could fell her womb filling with Tock's cum. She cries in pleasure as she cums from the sensation. She lays back motionless as her legs hang limply off tje desk. "W... Why?..."

"So... Good!~ Nggghh!~" Miss Malachite moans softly as she fills Ruby's tight little ass up with her hot seed. Her cock throbs as she sent several thick bursts of cum inside making Ruby's belly bulge.

“Heh... it’s nothing personal Princess.” Tock said as she then pulled her cock out slowly and teasingly as I came out with a pop letting Weiss’s pussy ooze out her cum and a little virgin blood. “Wow ain’t that a sight~” she said seeing all the cm gushing from Weiss’s cunt.

“W-Weishhh..” Ruby Moaned out as her body twitched at how full it was. Her hands move up and rubbed her belly a bit and pressed down and she moaned even louder feeling it get some cum out. But Ruby was out of commission as cum oozed from her ass and pussy. “Oooohh...”

Miss Malachite sighs of relief as she pulls out and looks at Tock. "Welp I'm satisfied. ~ I'll have some of my girls clean them up and they should behave if they don't want the same treatment.~"

Weiss whimpers as she shakes her head. She never wanted Tock to fuck her again. It was so painful to take that cock. 'No more...'

“Hmmm Nah I’ll get them ready for the boss, master.” Tock said as she picked up Weiss and threw her over her shoulder. “Besides. These little lasses need to be sent in style~” She said before leaving and picking ruby up.

“Weiss.... are we... you know?” Ruby said as she moved her hand to hold Weiss’s. She didn’t know if she could be a mom. “Please don’t leave me.” She said holding Weiss’s hand tighter. Her pussy and ass still oozed out cum from the two futa’s and when they were taken to Tocks room the faunas still had a bit of energy in her.

Weiss whimpers and holds Ruby's hand tighter as she yelps when Tock pinches her butt, she felt that she was going to get the worst of it.

Miss Malachite chuckles as Tock takes the girls to her room, while her client did say not to break them, she was sure that Tock wouldn't damages them too bad...hopefully.

*Three hours later...*

Ruby panted as she coughed out some cum and laid on top of Weiss. “W-Weiss.... I’m so... full.” She said as she hugged the schnee close. Their breasts pressed against each other and so did they’re cum filled pussies. “But... I want... mooore~~” ruby said looking back at Tock with hearts in her eyes showing that she had broken a while ago and was now addicted to Tocks cock.

Tock kept thrusting into Weiss’s asshole and then groaned as she came inside of the schnee again. She had Weiss’s legs on her shoulders as he schnee was tangled with ruby. “God~ this is the best... hah... I’m so going to miss you both~” she said as she looked at Weiss and Ruby’s naked cum covered and filled forms.

Weiss was too pleasure drunk to respond to Ruby as her mind had broken long ago. She was mindlessly moaning as Tock fucks her hard and fast with her meaty footlong cock. "Ahhhhh!! Gahhhhh! Nnnghhhh! Hnnnnnnng!!~~"

Tock then pulled her cock out and groaned as she slid it between their pussies and came in between the girls and covered their bellies with cum. She panted and smirked as she rubbed Ruby’s ass. “Oh, you two were definitely fun. I can’t wait to see what the boss has installed for you.” She said taking a liking to both girls. She should know, she did love filling them up with cum.

"Hey Tock-Oh my gosh really?" Little Miss should of know that Tock would go overboard, she just had ungodly amounts of stamina. "Well I'll tell are client that the both of them will be ready next week." Malachite knew that it was going to be awhile before those girls regained any form conscious after Tock fucked their brains out


	10. Blakes heated time with yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang was caught looking at Blake one too many times, and she confesses and then the Faunas takes the chance to get fucked by the blonde, only more than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by acoolboy8  
> Thank you.

Blake and Yang were currently alone in their dorm room, Blake were reading her book and Yang were doing,,,,whatever she was doing. Blake were too busy with reading her book to care what Yang were doing.

Yang looked over at Blake and smiled as she saw Blake’s slim legs and some of her ass in that’s kimono of hers. She was in love with that faunas and couldn’t deny it any longer. Which is why she wanted to make Blake as her own. But she wanted it to be nice for both of them.

As Blake kept reading her book, but she felt that someone was watching her. Pulling her book down she saw Yang looking at her. ”Yang your creeping me out a bit, with the way you’re watching me.”

“Sorry about that. It’s just... do you have to wear that?” Yang asked as she blushed, now caught in her peeping.

”I can wear whatever l want.” Blake said going back to reading but move her legs back closer to her body so that Yang wouldn’t stare at her as much.

Yang then moved a bit closer to Blake and then let out a sigh. “Okay... Blake... you want to know why I was uh... looking at you?” She asked as her eyes looked up at Blake’s.

”Yes l would like to know why you were looking at me like that.”

“Well... I’ve been thinking for a while and... I’m just going to say it. I really want to claim you Blake. As my own.” She said as she looked at Blake with a blush on her cheeks. 

Blake’s heart was beating raping from hearing that. She had feelings for Yang and now hearing this, how she wanted to claim her like one of the damsels in her books turn her on really good. Her snatch was getting wet from this. ”A,,and how did you plan to do that.”

“Well... Heh. asking you... and then, maybe I’d do my thing with my kitty.” She said as she put a hand on Blake’s leg and her cock got hard under her shorts.

Blake’s heart was about to burst out from sheer excitement. She was blushing hard and her panties were soaking wet right now. ”G,,go one.”

“I’d do this.” She said as she got in front of Blake and spread her legs slowly. “And I’d ask if you want it.” She said blushing as her hands moved down and rubbed the inner parts of Blake’s thighs.

”Y,,,yes l want it.” Blake said giving into Yang.

Yang then smiled. “Then who am I to deny you~?” She then leaned down and began to lick and kiss Blake’s Pussy through her panted as she moved her hands down and took her shorts off slowly.

Blake moan out leaning backwards loving Yang’s tongue teasing her pussy as it got wetter. ”D,,,don’t stop.”

“Never Would Kit Kat~” Yang said as she took her shorts off and then moved Blake’s panties aside as her tongue got to her folds and she gently sucked and kissed them before pushing her tongue into Blake’s Pussy.

Blake moan out more as she put her hands on Yang’s head and then push her deeper wanting more of this.

Yang smirked as she moved her head in more and began to lick at Blake’s clit and her tongue went deeper in as well while she was content in making Blake cum.

”Ahah oooh fuck Yang l am going to cum if you keep this up.” Blake moan out some more as she was getting weak in her legs.

“Hmmmnn no one’s stopping you~” Yang said as she continued licking Blake’s pussy deep, she then moved a hand up and rubbed Blake’s clit some more.

Blake scream out in pleasure as she came hard all over Yang’s face drenching her in pussy juice.

Yang slurped up and mewled as she pulled up and wiped her face. “Oooh that was good~” she said before she pushed Blake lightly onto her back and then kissed her as her cock prodded and rubbed it against Blake’s Pussy.

Blake moan into the kiss and shiver as she was feeling the pressure of that cock against her wet folds.

Yang smiled and then pushed her cock into Blake’s Pussy while taking her clothes off and leaving Blake naked.

Blake wrap her arms around Yang’s body. ”Now fuck me hard.”

“You got it~” Yang answered back before she started to fuck Blake’s Pussy fasted and she trusted harder into her.

Blake moan and drag her nails down Yang’s back drooling over how good Yang fuck her.

Yang gritted her teeth and fucked Blake harder as her thrusts went faster and her balls slapped against Blake’s ass.

”Ahhhggg fuuuuccckk Yang you’re so good.” Blake cry out in pleasure.

“Yeah~ And you feel even better~ god Blake I think I’m getting close~” Yang said as she started to buck her hips even harder than before.

Blake kept on moaning as her walls clamp around that cock milking it for all that it was worth. "Don´t you dare cum outside me."

“I won’t babe~ I won’t~!” Yang Moaned out loudly as she came and then filled Blake up with her cum as she moaned and mewled.

Blake´s eyes started to spin around as she came again making a loud outdrawn moan as she melted.

“Ahhh~! Fuck... that was... good...” Yang Moaned as she slowly stopped thrusting. But her cock didn’t go flaccid yet.

Blake return to normal as she saw that still harden cock and her eyes widen. "Ho,,,how?"

“Heh... must be the aura or stamina~” She said as she pulled her hard cock out and rubbed it against Blake’s bellabooty.

"If you’re going to fuck my ass, then you better not stop until it is gaping." Blake said pulling her ass up and stretching that hole out-

“Oh, I plan on it~” Yang said before she grabbed Blake hips and rammed her cock into the faunas’s ass.

Blake made and oof sound as she felt that fat fuck stick goes deep into her as and poke her stomach out a bit.

“Ahh~ Yes so fucking tight~!” Yang Moaned out as she gripped Blake’s ass and started to fuck the cat faunas.

"Ooooggghhhh fuck, did you get bigger or what." Blake moan out as she drool all over her body making her tits glitter.

“I don’t know you tell me~” Yang said leaning down and groping Blake’s breasts and squeezed them as she moved her hips faster against Balked ass. 

Blake could say nothing as her brain were turning into mush from this. Her body were starting to sweat as the bed creek.

“Nnnngh. Ooh god I think I’m getting close Blake~ your ass is squeezing around my cock so much~!” Yang Moaned as her balls slapped against Blake’s filled Pussy and clit.

”Cccccccuuuummmm” Blake screams as she came for the third time her back arching from all of this.

Then after a few more hard trusts Yang let out another loud moan as she came inside of Blake’s ass filling that up just as much as she filled her pussy.

Blake just made small moaning as she was loving getting her stomach full of cum.

“Hah... Ahh... I think... Heh... I have one more load left in me~” Yang said as she slowly pulled her cock out of Blake’s ass.

Blake just open her mouth and pointed at it.

“Heh that’ll do~” yang said as she moved back and sat down with her legs spread and her cock hard.

Blake lean up and then fell forward taking that cock down her throat sucking on it.

“Ahhh~ yes that feels great...” Yang said moaning as she put her hands on Blake’s head and rubbed it a bit, loving the feeling of her warm mouth.

Blake gave a gurgle sound as she was slowly moving up and down.

Yang let Blake go at this pace as she moaned and mewled, feeling her cock being enveloped more by Balked mouth.

Blake kept going until Yang’s cock throb and came its last load as it pulse down her throat and into her stomach. Once down Yang went flaccid and Blake slid off, passing out.

“Hah... Ahh... Blake? Blake?” Yang asked and saw Blake passed out. “Oh well. Might as well use this.” She said smiling as she snuggled behind Blake and nibbled on her neck to leave a couple hickies. “Love yah kit cat~”


	11. Chameleon and the Xiao Rose pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Blake moved out of Ilia and Yangs apartment the pair have been getting closer before soon, Yang takes her chance to be with the faunas, and she wont be the only one to enjoy the futa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter to contain Omake

Yang stood next to Ilia and gave her a small smile and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Hey Ilia, there’s plenty fish in the sea I say.” She said trying to make her feel better. Blake had just left them and moved in with her boyfriend Sun. And Yang knew how much Ilia crushed on Blake. “Besides you still got me.” She smiled as she looked at her friend.

Ilia sniffles as she has been sad and heartbroken the past few hours. She had a huge crush on Blake since they've been living together. She was always working towards confessing her feeling until one day Blake came home with a guest. The guy’s name was Sun Wukong and as much as Ilia thought she would hate him, she just couldn't. Ilia saw how happy Blake was when he was around, and he was a great guy too. One day when Blake was getting ready Sun and her were on the couch together and he says, "Sorry" She was confused to why he said that and she asked he explains that he could see the look on her face and the way she acts when he's around. Long story short, after a little heart to heart talking Ilia slowly came to terms with the fact that Blake had found someone that was not her, but that didn't mean it didn't sting a bit. "I know...Thanks Yang..." Ilia didn't want to be a burden to Yang since she was the only human that she felt comfortable around.

“Hey, don’t go doing that.” Yang said as she rubbed Ilia’s cheek of any tears. “Look I know you liked her, but I think it’s best to move on. Besides this just means some other lucky human or faunas can catch your heart.” Yang said optimistic as usual as she pulled Ilia back into the house. “Why don’t we get your favorite meal, put on a nice movie and get her out of your mind.” Yang said as she sat Ilia down on the sofa and then kissed her cheek. She was usually more, motherly towards her and Blake due to being a bit older by 2 years. And the fact that she had taken care of her little sister when she was 5. Blake and Ilia were a bit embarrassed when Yang mothered them, but they got used to it. “Alright you pick the movie and I’ll get the food.” She said rubbing Ilia’s head and leaving to the kitchen wanting to get her roommate to feel better from their friend’s departure.

Ilia sniffles as she smiles and rubs her cheek, she got a familiar warm feeling in her chest that only got from Blake, but she brushes it away. She grabs the remote and pulls up some Inuyasha movies and wonders which one to watch. She loved how motherly Yang was when one of them were down, it made her happy to have met Yang.

Yang came over with Ilia’s favorite meal and put it on the coffee table. She smiled and then poured some cola for herself and for Ilia. “Here.” She said as she looked at the movie. “Heh you always liked these movies.” She said as she drank some cola and laid-back sighing contently sighed as she let out a couple deep breaths letting her large chest rise up and down and looked at the tv relaxed and not noticing Ilia’s stare.

Ilia picked the second one as it was her favorite. "Thanks." She drank some cola and puts it on the table and drools at her favorite food. Yang knew just how to make it. She lays back and relaxes as the movie plays. Ilia blushes as she noticed how busty Yang was in her orange tank top.

“Mmmnn Hey Ilia I’m just going to take a quick nap. Don’t let me ruin your *yawn* movie time.” She said smiling at her and then closed her eyes and slept leaving her unconscious next to Ilia. And she was a heavy sleeper and Ilia knew it, not even a drum could wake her up.

Ilia nods as she was focused on the movies at first but then after like ten minutes, she turns her attention to Yang and smiles at she sees her beautiful face. Suddenly as familiar feeling crept in her heart making it keep a beat as she started to really look at Yang and taking in her features. "She's so...beautiful..." Ilia blushes and shakes her head as she goes black to watching the movie.

After a little bit Yang yawns and wakes up and saw the movie was nearly ending. “Hmmm.” She looked at the time and realized how late it was. “Hmmm hey Ilia. I think I’m going to go to my room to sleep.” She said as she got up and turned away from Ilia and stretched her arms and legs, unintentionally giving Ilia an amazing view of her ass in those tight black shorts she wore. She may not be as big as Blake’s, but it was still a close comparison.

Ilia gulps as she stares at Yang's soft plump ass, she felt her member twitch as Yang walks away with a natural sway of her hips like Blake. 'Wow Yang has a nice ass...Gah!!' Ilia shakes her head as she tries to concentrate on the movie and how sexy her friend was right now. "Pull yourself together Ilia...."

Yang slowly moved back and gave Ilia a hug before she then left to her room and let out a soft sigh and blushed. Now with Blake out of the picture, she could have a real chance with Ilia. She didn’t do much before due to not wanting to make things awkward in the apartment. But now that it’s just her and Ilia and can make some moves of her. She just needed to be a bit slow with it. Yang then slowly striped herself of her clothing and got under her sheets comfortably and sighed as she was Buck naked, she was comfortable in her own skin. Dreaming happily about what her and Ilia could be in the future.

Ilia blushes from the warm hug, she didn't want it to end and watches Yang go. She turns and grabs the food Yang made and digs in then gasp and eats faster, it tasted amazing! "It's so good...she made it...exactly...how I like it..." Ilia sniffles as she was now crying tears of joy cause she a happy to have a friend like Yang.

Yang slept peacefully and had a small dream where she and Ilia were a couple. Where she’d take care of the faunas and tend to her ‘needs’ and dress up in different outfits from maid, to exercise and even with yellow cat ears and tail. The thought of her doing this for the faunas made Yang smile and grind her hips together a bit, blushing.

Ilia finishes her food and was wrapping up the movie when her thoughts went over to Yang. She felt her heart beat a little quicker but calms it, she couldn't think about Yang like that. "Besides she's kind of out of my league..." Ilia decides to just turn to an anime series and falls asleep on the couch an hour later.

-next day-  
Yang woke up in bed and blushed as she groaned and woke up. She rubbed her eyes and got on some loose pajamas before going out. She saw Ilia on the couch sleeping and tsked. “That’s not good for you.” She said as she went over to Ilia and then she picked up the faunas bridal style and kissed her forehead before she walked to Ilia’s room and then gently put her on the bed. She rubbed Ilia’s face and enjoyed her cute freckles before she left to make breakfast for them.

As soon as Yang closes the door, Ilia stirs a bit as she was having a dream of Yang, she was lying with her in bed and when she asked what's going on Yang answers it’s their honeymoon, caused Ilia to awaken in shock. "Honeymoon!" She looks around and realizes that she was dreaming...and that she made it back to her room. "How did I? Uh oh..." She looks down at her lap and see a rather big bulge sticking up.

Then the door opened, and Yang entered with a tray of breakfast and she smiled at Ilia not noticing the bulge. “Hey there Ill., Looks like you had a wild party.” Yang Joked remembering the small mess Ilia made. But she cleaned it up no problem. She went over and put the tray on Ilia’s lap since it was a table and it had cereal, milk, juice and bacon with buttered toast. “Hope you’re ready for a lazy day, because I don’t feel like doing much.” She said sitting on the foot of Ilia’s bed.

Ilia freezes when Yang comes in and was lucky that that tray covered her lap as she tries to make her raging hard on go down. "Haha yeah sorry about." She did remember just falling asleep. Ilia was trying her hardest to make it go down but Yang being so near make it impossible. 'Why? What's going on with me!? She just a friend, an incredibly hoy friend ...dammit.'

“It’s Alright I’m glad you’re feeling better though.” Yang said as she stood next to Ilia and then hugged her. Pressing her breasts against the side of her face on purpose but made it look like she was doing it on accident. “Now you should eat up. I’m thinking of just buying pizza for lunch.” She said as she left with a sway to her hips emphasizing her amazing ass to Ilia and she closed the door.

Ilia whimpers as she was painfully hard now. "This is gonna be torture..." She looks at her food and smiles before eating it.

Yang's accidental moments around Ilia continued for many days as they lived together. It would be small things like Ilia seeing Yang’s breasts bounce or watching her ass as she walked and then big one like Yang hugging her face into her chest or Yang sitting in her lap. Ilia was slowly losing it as she needed to 'Relieve' all this stress.

One day Yang sighed as she came from a work out and brushed some sweat from her brow. Her skin glistened in sweat and she went over to Ilia. “Hey Ilia, I’m back from my workout, I’m going to go hit the showers. So, I’ll be back in a little while.” She said as she gave off a very intoxicating scent that faunas like Ilia could smell. Yang didn’t know that as she left to take a shower. She then slowly slipped her clothes off such as her shorts, sports bra, panties, and shirt. She put them aside but didn’t notice her panties fall in front of the door and she let out a small groan as she stretched and entered the shower where she started the loud faucet and couldn’t hear a thing.

Ilia blushes and pants as Yang's scent overwhelmed her making her rock hard in an instant. "No...no..n...." Ilia struggles to resist but gets up for a peak at Yang but stumbles on something better. "T...This..." Ilia reaches down and pick up Yang's lacy yellow panties and without a second thought take big whiff of them making her weak in the knee. 'Oh, gods I'm so gross...' Ilia blushes with shame as she quickly heads to her room but doesn't close the door all the way leaving it cracked. She quickly pulls off her shorts and start jerking off as sniff Yang's panties. "Ahhhh.~ Yang~"

Yang let out a sigh as she went out of the shower and put on a towel. She then got her clothes to put it in the hamper but noticed her panties were gone. She then heard her name being called and she left. Soon she went out and heard them from Ilia’s room and looked through the crack and gasped gently as she saw Ilia jerking her large cock and then blushed as she saw her panties in her other hand and face. “Oh my gosh.” She said as she felt hot watching her jerk herself and call her name. Yang slowly moved her hands to her crotch and rubbed it as she kept wanting Ilia in silence.

"Mmmm...nnngh...Y-Yang...I-I~" Ilia moans more and more as her fantasy of the beautiful busty blonde got steamier. She added more twists to her strokes and lets out a lustful cry. "I'm cumming...Yaaaaaang~" She grunts as a thick spurt over cum cover her hand as she pants.

Yang covered her mouth and closed her eyes and had her own small orgasm as she panted and moved away hearing Ilia moaning her names she went over to her room and blushed as she started to put her clothes on and acted like she didn’t see it. She got the pizza and put it in the coffee table. “Ilia! Pizza’s here!” She called and ate a slice.

Ilia jumps at Yang’s voice and look at the mess she made then at Yang's panties. " I...I'll be right there! Just got to clean up something!" She regrettably had to use Yang's panties but quickly fixes herself and get the cum stained panties to the hamper and washes her hands as shames starts to set in. 'Look at you...can't even control yourself...'

“Ilia?” She called as she ate another pizza and started to head over to her room and knocked on the door. Come on, don’t want me to eat it all. You know I can~” she said eating another slice. She was wearing tight shorts and a shirt with no bra while she was barefoot and only had these clothes on.

Ilia hears Yang and quickly finishes up and head to her door and opens it. "Hey, do eat it all!" She gulps as she sees Yang take a bite and shivers as she looked at Yang's outfit, it was one of her most teasing. 'Oh no she not wearing bra.' Ilia felt her cock twitch as a steamy image of Yang's big soft tits around her cock made flinch and blush.

“Alright then you should get it while it’s still there.” Yang said smiling as she went over to the couch and didn’t notice the sway she put in her step as her large breasts bounced a bit and her shorts were pushing between her asscheeks giving Ilia a clear view of Yang’s ass and shape as she moved to get pizza for Ilia.

Ilia follows desperately trying to keep her above Yang's waist but was failing. She couldn't help but lick her lips as she takes in the sight of the blonde bombshell in front of her. 'Oh man...'

“Alright here you go.” Yang said as she handed Ilia a plate of pizza 4 slices as the rest were gone. “Hehe... I was Uh.. really hungry.” She said scratching her cheek a bit smiling sheepishly.

Ilia puffs out her cheeks adorably as she sits on the couch and eats. She finishes off two slices quickly and sighs happily. "Well it's okay." She lays back a bit showing a thick outline if her cock in her shorts.

Yang’s eyes widened before she coughed and put a blanked of Ilia and acted like she didn’t see it as she patted her head. “Yeah you Uh.. eat I’ll go and rest for a bit. Just remember if you need anything in your gal to call.” She said before going to her room a blushing mess.

Ilia raises an eyebrow at Yang's quick retreat and gets curious. She gets up and sneaks over Yang's room just to see what's she doing.

Yang was entirely Naked and sighed as she did a couple stretches and looked at the mirror as she played with her chest and then turned around as she spread her ass as she squeezed them. “Am I getting... fat?” She said as she checked her stomach and it was still flat and she hummed as she looked at her thighs. She then bounced her breasts a bit and smiled as she played with them a tiny bit.

Ilia goes to knock on the door but see the door is cracked so she decides to just peek and sew if anything was wrong with Yang. As soon as Ilia looked her face lit up red like a ruby. 'H-Holy...shit....'

Yang didn’t notice and she looked at the mirror and blushed as she decided to see if she was still flexible like she was when she was younger and then she raised one of her legs and held onto the bed post, not knowing that she was giving Ilia the perfect view of her Pussy and asshole as her leg was in the air. “Mnnnm... Okay...” she let out a small gasp and laughed a little as she kept looking at the mirror. She was then going to turn to get her clothes on.

Ilia starts to panic and nearly trips on the way back to the living room. She quick lays down on the couch and under the blanket that Yang gave her. 'Oh my gosh...Yang...is just...So perfect!!'

 

Yang let out a small yawn and smiled as she blushed about the small show, she gave Ilia. She’s going to get that girl; she wouldn’t stop until Ilia is hers and she’s Ilia’s. Then with a small movement she went to bed and slept. Dreaming of her and the faunas living together more intimately.

-next week-

Yang let out a small sigh as she looked at Ilia in the couch. She’s gotten closer to the girl and for some reason feels like she was being watched in places like the kitchen, outside and in her own room even. She then stood up. “Hey Ilia, I’m going to take a shower alright?” She said as she walked over and got a towel before going to the shower. There she stripped herself entirely, hung her towel on a rack and then got into the shower where the water blocked most sounds and she washed her hair with her eyes closed.

Ilia tries to resist as she looks at the tv but the urges this past few weeks was killing her. Yang would be so close and near her and she loved her company and how she cared for her, but her damn urges were crazy. It took some time, but Ilia had come to terms that she was crushing hard on Yang. "Nnngh...okay this is the last time..." Ilia gets up to sneak a peek at Yang again but sees that the door was closed. She would open it, but the door was loud when opened. Ilia gulps as she carefully turns the handle and opens the door. She looks inside and licks her lips as she could see Yang's body through the steam. Her cock was already throbbing hard.

Yang let out a sigh and got some soap and began to rub it against her skin, making it glaze and shin as she washed herself nicely between her breast’s, legs and her back she saw Ilia but didn’t do anything except gave her the show she wanted.

Ilia bite back a moan as she slips her hand into her shorts and grabs her painfully hard cock. She leans against the door frame as she strokes it. "Ngh...so...sexy..." Oh how she wanted to join her in that shower and help her 'Clean up'. Ilia makes a small sharp gasp as her cock throbs and twitches with approval of that thought.

“Hmmmnmmm~” Yang hummed as she then washed her back more and then pressed her ass cheeks against the glass plane giving Ilia a good view of her ass and pussy as she mewled wondering when she should call her out.

Ilia reaches out with a shaky hand toward Yang's perfect ass and pussy on the glass panel. She grits her teeth and quickly puts her cock away and sneaks out the bathroom but forgets to close the door as she escapes to her room to 'relieve' herself. ' I'm so messed up...fuck I want her So bad... '

Seeing her so close to entering Yang sighed and turned the shower. She then got an idea and smirked as she left the bathroom. Still wet and dripping and made her way to Ilia’s room fully naked. It was her time as she’d finally do this. She then slightly opened the door to look in silently.

"Ahh...ahhhh...ngh...Y-Yang.~" Ilia moans softly as she strokes her cock, she had her eyes closed as her imagination went wild. All she could think about was Beautiful Busty Bombshell of a friend she had right now. "F-Fuck...Yang~ I need you.~"

Then yang smirked before she opened the door and walked in and smirked at Ilia. “You called Ilia~?” She said leaves herself open and her naked body out for Ilia to see. She blushed as she saw Ilia’s hard cock and smiled as her pussy got wet, but it was hardly noticeable due to the water on her body.

Ilia's eyes snap open as she sees Yang's naked body and all her glory. "Y-Y-Yang!? W-What are doing here!?" Ilia's face was burning with a blush of shame and embarrassment as she tries and fail at covering her bulge.

“Something I should have done a while ago~” Yang said as she kicked the door shut and locked it just in case as she walked towards Ilia. Once she was in front of her she smiled and moved a hand down to rub and then stroke Ilia’s rock-hard cock and mewled as she felt how warm and hot it felt as she traced every detail and vein. She was in love with the girl even more than before as she bit her lip.

"Gah! O-Ohhh!~" A sharp gasp and moan come from Ilia as her toes curl from the feeling of Yang soft hand on her thick shaft. She looks up at Yang confused. "W-What do you m-mean by that?" Her heart was beating as her crush was stroking her cock.

“I mean that... Heh... I know what you’ve been doing for the last couple weeks~” she said before she pushed Ilia back and then leaned down and gave Ilia’s cockhead a bit sloppy kiss before she started to make out with it while looking up at Ilia with a sexy stare as she stroked her cock more.

"Y-You do...." Ilia whimpers as she felt so ashamed but gasps when Yang gives her dick a sloppy kiss, she was already so sensitive that she nearly blew her load right there. "I-I'm sorry..."

“Mmmhmm~ I forgive you.” She said a bit muffled by Ilia’s cock as she then leaned down and began to suck and kiss Ilia’s balls as she let her cock lay on her soft wet face as she winked at Ilia again. “I really liked it~”

Ilia lets out a breathless gasp at the erotic moment happening in front of her. She didn't know how long she would last. Her hips buck as Yang was polishing her balls off. "Ohhh gods Yaaaanngg.~"

“You can cum whenever and wherever you want to baby~” she said before she moved up and then took Ilia’s cock back into her mouth and then moved her head down and took her member deep down her throat as she started to suck on it, tasting the pre cum she oh so desired since she’s first seen Ilia’s cock.

"Ya-Yang! I'm...Cumming!!!" Ilia cries out as she throws her head back, her cock was throbbing and twitching, the thick shaft pulsates as several thick loads of cum jet down Yang hot and tight throat into her stomach.

Yang’s eyes widened as she eagerly gulped and swallowed all of Ilia’s cum and mewled at how good it tasted along with its thick creamy texture. She soon pulled off and kissed the tip. “Hahhh... Mmnnn~ That was good.” She said as she moved up and got on top of Ilia. “I think we can move on to the next event~” she said on top of the futa.

Ilia gulps as she saw the lustful and loving look in her eyes. She reaches up slowly and cups Yang's big wet orbs, her hands squeezing and kneading them. "There so...soft.~" Ilia was amazed at how they felt in her hands as her soft cock grew rigged again.

“Mmnnn~ That feels good.” She said as she felt Ilia’s cock harden while she felt her breasts being rubbed a swell. “Nnngh~ that’s it baby~ don’t stop doing that.” She said lustfully as she panted hotly above of her and blushed madly with a smile.

Ilia smiles as she keeps going but stops and looks up at Yang shyly. "U-Umm Yang? C-Can I...uh e-eat you out.?" If she wasn't blushing, then she was definitely blushing now. Ilia wanted to surprise Yang with a small trick of her that she learned. 'Was saving this for Blake but I give. I have this Blonde goddess who wants me...I'll choose the option that in front of me.~'

“O-Oh... Okay Ilia... anything for you.” She said as she kissed Ilia before moving to the head of the bed and put her back against the wall. There she spread her legs to show off her shaven beautiful Lower pink lips that were glistening with arousal as she panted and look at the futa of her affections.

Ilia felt her breathe taken away by the kiss and licks her lips as her cock throbs at how sexy Yang looked right now. She crawls over and gingerly holds Yang's toned thighs and kisses then nips the inner sides of them. "Such a beautiful body...every inch...just so...Perfect.~" Ilia leans over and blows teasingly at Yang's wet pussy.

"Ahhh~ Ilia….hah~" She moaned as she felt Ilia's warm breath hit her pussy as she quivered and saw marks on her thighs from Ilia's nibbles and blushed as she realized she wanted more of them. "G-Go on then... mmnnnm… Go on and lick it baby~"

Ilia licks up and down Yang's slit slowly, moaning as she loved the taste. Ilia feverishly swirls her tongue around Yang's wet folds then suckles her clit.

“Aahhh~ oh that feels good~” Yang said as she moved her hand to Ilia’s head as she felt her pussy being eaten out. She blushed and panted as she felt Ilia’s tongue lick and her mouth suck on her clit and pussy while she moaned and mewled feeling each lick at her sensitive slit.

Ilia gives Yang a loving look as she slips her tongue inside Yang's wet cunt and swirls her tongue rapidly then pulls back. "Here's my surprise Yang.~" Ilia opens her mouth and her tongue slowly getting longer, she slips her tongue insides Yang's wet snatch. She moans as she slips her tongue deeper and deeper.

“W-Woah...” Yang said as she marveled at the appendage before she let out a loud moan as her pussy was penetrated by it. She felt it wiggle around and clenched the bed sheets as she felt immense pleasure from it all. Her toes curled and she panted hotly as she was getting close to her orgasm.

Ilia swirls and thrusts her tongue deeper and deeper as she loves Yang's arousal as her tongue was being squeezed by Yang's walls. "Mmmmmnnn.~" She thrusts her tongue faster as she uses her hand to play and rub with Yang's clit.

Yang let out mewls of content as she felt Ilia’s hand on her pussy, and she put her own hands on her cheeks as she let out moans and wails of pleasure feeling her insides being licked by the long tongue and panted. “Ilia~ I’m getting close~”

Ilia starts to tongue fuck Yang slowly wanting her to enjoy this. She pulls her tongue back slowly then darts it back inside and does this repeatedly to make Yang cum.

“Ah! Nnnghh~! ILIA~!” Yang wailed out in pleasure as she held onto the Faunas’s head and came all over her mouth, blushing madly with small tears of pleasure leaving her eyes as she came.

Ilia keeps her tongue inside moaning as Yang's pussy clenches around her tongue coating it with Yang's juices. She starts to swirl her tongue inside making sure to get every last drop.

“Ahhh! Ilia~ you’d still going~?” Yang asked as she felt Ilia lick every part of her pussy and she felt a little high of pleasure as she felt the faunas lick her clean of any cum.

Ilia nods as she continues as she grew kind of addicted to the taste. 'Mmmm I'm gonna make sure to take advantage of every moment to eat her out.~' she pulls away letting Yang see her tongue slowly pull back in her mouth. "Delicious.~"

“Ahh.... hah.... oooh~ That was... amazing...” Yang said through deep breaths as she felt her large chest heave up and down. She panted and looked at Ilia. Lovingly. “Alright.. baby~ let’s.. hah... get to the best part.” She said as she then moved up and made Ilia sit against the wall, she then kissed the faunas and mewled as she tasted herself in Ilia’s mouth.

Ilia moans as she kisses back. She uses her tongue to swirl around Yang's then cups her big breasts and kneads them gently. "Mmmm.~" Her cock throbs with excitement at what they'll do next.~

Yang then moved her body and blushed as she kept kissing Ilia. Then she moaned as she felt her breasts being groped and panted a bit before her hand went down and grabbed Ilia’s cock, she then aligned it up with her pussy and bit her lip as she teasingly rubbed Ilia’s cock against her wet slit.

Ilia gasps and whimpers as she puts her hands on Yang's wide hips, she looks up at Yang as she thrusts her hips a bit. "Ahh~! Y-Yang...please..." She wanted Yang so bad and she was teasing her.

“It’s alright baby... just... let me~mmmnn~” Yang licked her lips before she moved herself down as her cunt took Ilia’s cock and Yang let out a long drawn out moan as she felt her insides being filled by the fuanas’s length.

Ilia wraps her arms around Yang and pants as she felt Yang's tight wet pussy hugging her cock so right. She nuzzles her blonde lover's large luscious mounds as the pleasure was a bit overwhelming. "S-S...So tight.~"

Yang moaned as she pushed herself lower and panted as she then slowly wrapped her legs around Ilia’s waist and her arms around the faunas’s head. “Oooohh~ Yeah Ilia~” she wanted this moment since he first time she crushed on the girl. “Okay.. Ah~ let’s.. mnnn~ Get to good the good part.” She said before she started to move her body up and down Ilia’s cock.

"Ahhh...ahhh...nnnngh.~" Ilia moans into Yang's breast as she motorboats them from the pleasure. Yang's pussy felt amazing; it would squeeze her shaft tightly which felt incredible cause Yang wet velvety walls. Ilia pulls back then take one of Yang's nipples into her mouth sucking it hard while teasing it with her tongue.

Yang let out loud moans as she felt Ilia’s play with her breasts and suckle on them before she teased them with her tongue. “Oooh~ you’re so amazing Ilia~ I love this~” Yang wailed out as she moved her hips up and down the faunus’ cock more while having small hearts in her eyes. “I love you~!”

Ilia blushes from the confession and look up at Yang pulling away from her bouncing boobies. "I-I love you Yang..." She was blushing hard she couldn't help but hide her face between yang's heavenly mounds. Ilia moan as feels Yang's soft wall hug her cock more. "So good.~"

“I-i think~ aha~ I’m going to cum soon.” Yang said as she hugged Illia’s head against her breasts letting the Ghana Do what she wanted with her body as she moved her hips faster with her abdomen bulge slightly from Illia’s size.

Ilia hears this and pushes off the wall, putting Yang on her back and Ilia on top. She lifts herself up and looks down at Yang. "So beautiful..." Yang looked amazing, her hair spread out like an angel. She slowly thrusts her hips at a steady pace moaning from how tight and wet her lover's cunt was squeezing her.

“Ah~ fuck Ilia~ g-go a bit faster~” Yang said as her legs bounced in the air and she moaned out beautifully wanting more. “It’s so good~ I think I might cum~”

Ilia grants Yang's request as she leans down and starts to give Yang a hickey. She pumps her hips faster her heavy sack hit Yang's ass with every thrust. Ilia's cock spearing her lover's wet pussy repeatedly.

“Oooohhh mmyyyy goood~~~!!!” Yang had hearts in her eyes as she felt Ilia fucking her tight pussy fast and hard as wet slaps were audible in the room. She wrapped her legs around Ilia’s waist and gasped out as she felt her neck being nibbled on. “O-aahhh~! Ilia~!” The blonde then wailed out as she came on the faunas’s big cock and her Pussy squeezed and milked to girthy rod for any cum.

"Nnngghh Yang!" Ilia moans as she feels Yang's wet tight snatch hug her cock just right as she pounded her pussy. She holds back cumming trying to give it her all as she fucks Yang through her orgasm.

“I-Ilia~ you can~ ah~ cum inside me~!” Yang said as she kept letting out louder moans of pleasure and bliss. “I love you so much~ and I love taking care of you~ and this so much~!”

Ilia lets out a cute grunt as she buries her big cock inside Yang's warm and wet cunt. Her cock pulses and throbs as thick bursts of creamy hot cum enter Yang's womb and fill up her pussy so much that it was overflowing and made small pool of cum under them. "O-Oh~!Oh Yes~!"

Yang let out a shakey moan as her legs shot up while she felt her pussy being filled to the brim full of Ilia’s hot creamy cum. Her toes curled and her legs twitched. “Ah~ Hah.... Ah... Heh... mmmn~ Ilia....” she moaned out her name and hugged the faunas on top of her.

Ilia pants and moans softly in Yang's neck as nuzzles her big blonde girlfriend. "Wa...Was I good?" She asked as she turns invisible, but her spots were pink, so she was still visible.

“Amazing~ so so amazing~” Yang said breathing deeply as she hugged Ilia and kept her close. She smirked and found Ilia’s face and kissed her between the pink spots sweetly.

Ilia become visible and blushes hard. "Y-Yang..." She cups Yang's cheek then kisses her.

“Mmmnn~” yang closed her eyes in the kiss, and she rubbed Ilia’s blushing cheeks. “Yes Ilia?” She asked softly while her lilac eyes looked into Ilia’s.

"I love you...so much." Ilia said as she looks into Yang's lilac pools.

“That’s wonderful...” Yang than blushed and she laid back. As she did this, she remembered someone she called to help Ilia get better. “Hey Ilia... you don’t mind if someone else lives, here right?” She asked as she looked at the beautiful faunas.

Ilia raises an eyebrow, she was enjoying her time with Yang but I guess someone else wouldn't be too bad. "S-Sure I guess that would be okay."

Yang smiled and stood up. “Great, she’s been looking for a place to stay, and she’ll gladly meet you about it.” Yang said standing up with a slight limp in her step as Ilia’s cum dripped down her thighs. She went to the door. “Hey Ilia. You remember I have a sister, right?”

Ilia nods as she stretches. "Yeah her name is...Ruby right?" Her cock twitches remembering the picture that Yang showed her. 'She was cute...'

“Yeah now... I’d like you to meet her~” Yang said as she opened the door and Ruby was at the door wearing a tank top, and pajama pants that had roses on them. And she also had on a sleeping mask on her head and she looked both adorable and sexy. “H-h-Hey Ilia.” She said blushing madly as she saw Ilia’s cock and how big and thick it was.

"R-Ruby!?" Ilia's face and body turned completely red as Ruby was in the doorway. She gulps as she sees Ruby in some cute pajamas that seemed...small on her…

“Yeah so, I called and when Yang said you were sad about Blake leaving, well... I thought I could help her make you feel better in a way.” She said as she looked down at Ilia’s cock. “So, I’d let you choose what you want me to do. Anything, for fun anyways!” Ruby said as she entered, and the door closed, and the younger sister of yang was inside the room with a naked Ilia.

Ilia gulps as she looks at Ruby and blushes more as a simple yet thought enters her mind. "W-Would you...umm" Ilia felt so nervous under Ruby's gaze as her cock twitches.

“Can I what? It’s okay Ilia I can do what you want~” ruby said in a childishly seductive way by sitting in the bed near her suggestively. “I’d be okay with it. After all I’m going to be rooming with you and yang.”

Ilia gulps and leans over and boldly kisses Ruby's cheek then whispers with a husky tone into her ear. "I wanna...eat your pussy...then I want you to suck my cock.~"

Ruby’s cheeks go scarlet when she heard that and then she surprised Ilia by whispering something into her ear. “Only if we do it at the same time~” she said as her soft hand went and started to stroke Ilia’s hard cock.

Ilia gasp and moans. "O-Okay~. Can stand up first?" she wanted to undress Ruby from those cute pajama pants.

“Okay I can do that.” Ruby said as she stood up letting Ilia do what she wanted. From what she heard from yang, she had nothing to be scared of since she said Ilia was sweet and kind.

Ilia holds Ruby's cute shapely hips and pulls her pajama pant down and giggles at her cute strawberry theme panties. "So cute.~" She pulls Ruby butt towards her and kiss her panty covered lower lips.

“Ahh... mmnnn... I’m just wearing what I thought looked good.” Ruby said blushing as she held her cheeks. She bit her lips as she felt Ilia kiss her clothed Pussy and her legs quivered a bit as well.

Ilia pulls Ruby on to the bed with her and lays back, she pulls Ruby's panties down leaving it around one of her ankles. Ilia lick her lips seen Ruby's cute little snatch, she quickly goes to work licking and swirling her tongue around Ruby's folds.

“Ahhh~! Ilia~ that’s amazing~ I didn’t know you’re so good with your tongue~!” Ruby Moaned out as her legs went into the air with her panties were hanging off of one of her ankles. She felt Ilia’s long tongue swirl around her Pussy and moaned out before she saw Ilia moving and her crotch was above her, in no time ruby moved her hands and started to stroke Ilia’s cock while peppering the sides with sweet kisses.

"Ahhh! Oh Ruby~" Ilia moans out before slipping her tongue inside and licking deeply. She curls her tongue to target Ruby's g-spot to get a reaction from her. Ilia's cock was rock hard throbbing under Ruby light sweet kisses.

“Mmmnn~!” Ruby took Ilia’s cock into her mouth and moaned as her legs twitched in the air, feeling her g spot being found by Ilia’s skilled tongue her mouth and throat were tighter than yang as she took the cock deep in and blushed as she moaned around it as well.

"Mmm~! Mmmm~!" Ilia moans as she felt her cock going into Ruby's warm and wet mouth. 'Ahhh~! Like Yang's but warm and tight.~' Ilia was falling in love with Ruby's mouth but she would always love Yang's hot mouth.

Ruby’s toes curled in the air as she felt Ilia’s tongue go deeper, she swirled her own around the fat cockhead as she tried to make her future roommate cum in her mouth so she could have the sweet cum that yang mentioned to her a moment ago.

"Ohhh! Oh yes! Nnngh!~" Ilia was already sensitive and Ruby's tight wet mouth just felt so good. She hoped Ruby would forgive her for cumming so quickly. "R-Rubyyy~!" Her cock visibly pulses and throbs as sends rope after thick rope of cum into the young rose's mouth. Ilia pants before going back to eat ruby out a a quicken pace. she decides to surprise Ruby by making her tongue slowly go deeper until she touches her cervix then puts it back out.

Ruby’s eyes widened as she moaned and swallowed all the cum that was released from Ilia’s cock and she mewled at the taste and texture as she then let out a loud moan around Ilia’s cock and then came on her tongue as her toes curled from the intense pleasure she received first he faunas’s tongue.

Ilia moans from how sweet Ruby tasted, she swirls thrusts her tongue some more trying get all of Ruby's love juices on her tongue. "Mmmmm!~~"

Ruby squirmed a bit under Ilia and whimpered in pleasure as she felt how much Ilia was licking her pussy as she panted and stroked her cock a bit faster while bucking her own hips a bit.

Ilia pulls away with her tongue slowly slipping out. A pleased hum came from her as she smacks her lips. "Delicious~" She kisses each cheek of Ruby's soft plump ass then her to her lower lips again.

“Ah~Illia... I heard what Yang said about you.... could you.. hah... maybe do the same to me?” Ruby asked blushing as she felt her pussy and asscheeks being kissed by the faunas.

"Hm? Do what?" Ilia asks as she sit up with Ruby straddling her waist, her cock throbs a bit as she plays will Ruby's ass squeezing it.

“Ah... mmmmm you know... put it in me...” she said blushing madly as she thought of Ilia going to fuck her as she asked the faunas first.

Ilia gulps as her spots turn pink. "You want me to fuck you?" Ilia thought it was flattering that Ruby wanted her. "Wait aren't you a virgin?"

“Yeah... um... I am...” she said as she blushed hearing the proclamation. “I am... and... I’d... like to give it to you...” she said as she looked away a bit.

Ilia gulps as she looks up and take a breather then looks back at Ruby. "H-How do you w-want be to fuck you? ~" Her cock throbs at her own words.

“W-Well.... there’s this thing I heard called a uh.. mating press?” She said as she looked at Ilia and her throbbing cock. “I-I’d like you to take me in that position.”

Ilia's whole body turns a hot pink when she hears Ruby's request. Sweet little Ruby knew about one of the most dominating positions in sex. "...O-Okay..." Ilia takes a deep breathe then grabs Ruby spin her around and lay on her back as she grabs her sexy toned legs and fold the back as she lines up her throbbing meat rod and teases Ruby by rubbing her bulbous head across Ruby's dripping wet folds

“A-Ahh... I feel so.... weak here.” Ruby said blushing as her feet were in the air and at Ilia’s sides. She blushed and moaned out as she felt her Pussy being rubbed by Ilia’s cock and she bit her lip as she looked up at her and nodded Cutely.

Ilia slowly enters Ruby's wet core and lets out a soft moan as Ruby was so tight, her wall were already squeezing her head. She feels a barrier and slowly pushes threw it. "Ruby!~"

“ILIA~!” Ruby wailed out in both pain and pleasure as her innocence was taken away by the faunas. Her legs wrapped tightly around her frame and she hugged her as some virgin blood ran down her ass. She panted and held on as she was much more, calmer under her.

Ilia kisses Ruby gently as she sinks her cock deeper inside Ruby's warm pussy then pulls out and slams it back down. It starts to slow then gains speed over time. "Mine.~" Ilia growls as she dominating Ruby, her fat nut slapping Ruby's ass with every thrust.

“Ah! W-Wha? I’m.. Yours~?” Ruby heard Ilia aggressively growl and it turned her on more as her pussy started to get wetter and she moaned each time she felt each nut slapping thrust from the faunas. She could feel Ilia’s cock go deep and hit her womb entrance as her Pussy was ruined to only have Ilia’s cock.

"Yes! Mine!~" Ilia says she drills Ruby's tight snatch faster and faster. She was gonna burst at the rate, she was gonna fill Ruby up with her seed!

“Y-You should Ah~! Know.. that I’m not.. on a-ANY~! Thing right now~!” Ruby said as her ovulating womb was penetrated by Ilia’s cock and she gasped out with small hearts in her eyes as she was fucked by the faunas much faster. “Ahh~! And Yang wa-Wa-Wasn’t either!” She wailed out as her toes curled and she came all over Ilia’s cock and squeezed it as it kept thrusting into her pussy.

Ilia's mind snaps back in place as she quickly pulls out and starts to stroke her cock at quick pace.

Ruby panted and looked at Ilia whimpering with need as she spread her pussy and wanted it back in. “H-Hey... I want you... Ilia...” she said blushing as she saw her stroke her large cock.

"B-But you could get..." Ilia says as she slowly pushes it back inside and rapidly pumps her hips quickly.

“Ahh~! Y-Yeaashh~” Ruby Moaned out loudly as she felt Ilia push it back in and then behind her Yang’s smirked as she got behind the faunas and put both hands on her ass to help her thrusts. “She could get what Ilia~?” She asked as she heard Ruby’s moans from under the faunas.

"Ahh!~ Yang!?" Ilia looks back at Yang shock and moans as she thrusts more and more. "O-Ohhh!~ I c-could...Nahhh! Get her p-pregnant!!~" her cock was almost ready to burst at this point Ruby's wet pussy was hugging her cock so tight.

“It doesn’t matter, you already got me pregnant~” Yang whispered into her ear as Ruby moaned beautifully under the faunas. “Hope you like this Ilia, cause you’ll be fucking these two sisters all you want~” she said as Ruby let out a loud moan and came on Ilia’s cock again.

"NAHHH!~" Ilia yells as she cums hard inside, her cum bursts filling Ruby up with her fertile seed. She grits her teeth as Ruby's soft velvety wall were trying to milk her for her cum and were succeeding as Ilia's orgasm lasts about minute which was forever for her.

Ruby laid against the bed cum drunk as she smiled and then Yang pushed Ilia off and next to her. She then started to kiss Ilia’s cheek and then Ruby did the same to the other side.

Ilia makes an adorable squeak as she turns invisible and her spots turn pink. "G-Girls!"

“Yeah Ilia~?” Both of them said as Yang laughed and Ruby giggled seeing that she was invisible. “Is there anything else you’d like~?” Yang asked as Ruby nodded with her pussy oozing out of her fucked Pussy.

Ilia just blushes more as she couldn't believe this was happening, that this was all a dream. "I-I hope I'm not dreaming..."

“If it was a dream could we do this~?” Yang said before she and ruby went up and began to kiss Ilia and then they had a hot threeway kiss with Ilia being the main taker and in the middle of them.

"Mmmm!~" Ilia moans as she felt her cock twitch and grow painfully hard again. 'Nope! Not dreaming!~' she thought as she was gonna go nuts for how hot of a situation she was in, it was like something out of a porno.

Seeing that she was hard and smirked as they pulled away with strings of saliva connecting to her mouth. They smirked before they leaned down and began to lick both sides of Ilia’s hard cock, cleaning it of Ruby's juices and Ilia’s cum.

Ilia gasp and moans as looks down at the sister with loving eyes. "Ahhh! Yang...ngh...Ruby.~" Her hips buck from the feeling of two tongues on her throbbing cock.

“Yeah Ilia~?” Yang asked as she took one of her balls into her mouth while Ruby licked the underside of her of her cock and the rest of her cock laid on top of her face. “Is there anything you need~?”

The painful throbbing from her cock turns to pleasure as she lets out a long loving moan. "Ohhh~ fuck yeahhh~..." Ilia looks at her lover then answers. "Make me cum...one last time...please.~"

“We will Ilia~” Yang said as she began to lick her cock more and Ruby joined her as they looked up at her with heard in their eyes as they sucked on the side of her cock and moving up and down pleasing her more.

More of Ilia's sweet moans fill the room as she lays back and enjoy the teamwork between the sisters. Ruby would suck softly using more of her tongue. Yang would use less of her tongue and suck harder. They would always be switching places as they pleasured her cock. "Y-You two...are amazing.~"

Hearing her say that made the sisters move even faster and Ruby swirling her tongue around Ilia’s cockhead and Yang was   
Sending kisses at her balls while she looked up at the faunas lustful. “Why don’t you cum sweetie~”

Ilia pants and gives a smirk as she shakes her head, she wanted them to work for her cum. "I...I need little...more...Babe.~"

They looked at her before ruby moved up and she sexily took all of Ilia’s cock down her throat, gagging on it while Yang went down and began to suck and take both of her balls into her mouth while licking it as the two sisters began to work for Ilia’s cum.

"Gah!!~ Hah...hah...hah..." A choking gasp left Ilia's throat as she was sent into absolute ecstasy, from Yang's warm tongue polishing her balls to Ruby's hot tight throat spasming around her meaty rod, she was on the brink of cumming. 'F-Fuck...note to self, ask for them to do this- Ahh!~ m-more often.~'

 

Then suddenly after a bit more deepthroating they switched and then yang took Ilia’s cock into her mouth and her throat bulged from the size while Ruby worshiped her balls in kisses and licks while fondling them gently.

"G-Girls...Cumming...I'm cumming.~" Ilia said softy as clenches her pillow tight as she bucks her hips. Her body start to tremble as her cock was twitching rapidly. "NNGGHH!!~"

Both of them began to lick Ilia’s cockhead fast and nicely as their lilac and silver eyes were staring right at her wishing she’d cum again for them.

"A-Ahhhh!~" Ilia cries as she locks eyes with them at hit her limit. Her cock throbs as she unloads her creamy seed all over the sisters. Each throb sent ropes of hot cum on Ruby and Yang's face painting them white with her hot cum.

Yang and Ruby gladly opened their mouths for Ilia go cum all over their faces and mouth. They then began to gather the cum on them and licked it off each other hotly before they gulped it down. “Mmnnn~ your the best Ilia~” ruby said as she rubbed her own cheeks.

"I love you both...So much.~" Ilia said as she was laying back on her bed. She was so spent right now. 

“I love you too Ilia~” Yang said before ruby nodded and she kissed her sweetly as they were both down and full of her cum.

[Omake!!]

*Three months later...*

Ilia was nervously pacing around the leaving. It was thanksgiving at Amitola-Xiao long-Rose home, and she is freaking out a bit. All three of them decided to a nice house the was in a community outside the city. Ilia was hoping, praying that Her fiancé’s parents were nice.

“Relax Ilia, you’ll be fine.” Yang said as she went over and smiled at her fiancée. Her belly was slightly swollen, and her breasts had gotten a bit bigger after her pregnancy. “They won’t do anything. I promise.” She said as Ruby nodded and pulled out some food with oven mitts.

"Y-You think so?" Ilia asks as she looks at her beautiful Wives to be. She was so happy with Yang and Ruby these last few months.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t let them do anything rash.” Ruby said as she kissed Ilia’s cheek and she heard the doorbell ring. “They’re here!” She said as she went over while Yang stayed behind with Ilia and keeping her company. “Ruby!” A voice similar to Ruby was heard and You could swear you saw double as Summer hugged her daughter gently.

Ilia's mouth dropped at the uncanny resemble between Ruby and her mother. She looks and sees blonde man walk in as well. "That must be their Dad."

Taiyang chuckles as he sees Ruby and Summer hug sweetly, he looks around and spots Yang next to who her figured was Ilia. "Hey there, Firecracker.~"

“Hey dad. Mom.” She said smiling as Ilia saw Raven who was similar to Yang, but with red hair and black eyes. “You know, when I heard your sister was going to live here, I thought you’d be a bit more. Heh responsible.” Raven said as she hugged Yang lightly, and she did the same.

Ilia couldn't believe it; her wives' mothers were essentially older version of her wives. 'Holy crap I hit the jackpot...' Ilia felt a hand on her shoulder and jumps, she looks to see Tai staring at her. "Y-Yes sir?"

Taiyang take deep breathe. "You'll take good care of them tight?" His grip tightens a bit.

Ilia gulps and nods. "Yes sir! I'll do my very best to look after them and out children." Ilia looks him in the eyes as she says this.

Taiyang looks at Ilia then smile. "Good."

Once the small reunion finished Yang and Ruby came over to Ilia. “Okay Now remember our moms can be very stubborn about who were with, so just relax and don’t let them get to you.” Yang said before she kissed Ilia lightly while Ruby nodded and smiled. Then summer and Raven came over to meet with her. “Hi there Ilia, my names Summer.” She said gently.

"H-Hello Miss Rose." Ilia stammer as her cheek turned a bit pink. Ruby's mother was very pretty and an incredibly sweet voice.

“It’s nice to meet you, tell me how my daughter is?” She asked as she smiled warmly at the chameleon girl. Raven stood aside letting her friend speak to the faunas first.

"She's wonderful Miss Rose. The sweetest girl I ever met and happy to marry." Ilia said with cute blush across her face.

“And what about yang? She’s been behaving herself, right?” Raven said worried about her daughter being reckless while pregnant.

"Don't worry I keep her in check Miss?" Ilia had only heard a bit about Yang's mother. Apparently, she walked out on her and Tai when Yang was a baby but came back when she heard Tai and Summer were having Ruby. Yang told her that Raven had to make it up to her and dad for almost 2 years before they forgave her, one year for Tai and then a year later for Yang.

“Raven, my name is Raven.” She said as she looked over Ilia and smiled along with summer. They both saw why their daughters liked Ilia, she was adorable and the faunas traits made her all he more enticing. “My daughter told me about her being with you for a long time. Mind filling us in with that?”

"Oh yes, I already said I be happy to marry Ruby, but the truth is couldn't choose between them....so I decides to marry them both." Ilia's spots start to turn pink as she remembers that day.

“Oh, that’s so sweet, well... considering what I heard from Yang, you didn’t have a choice either way.” Summer said sweetly while Raven nodded. “You did get them pregnant, so it’s a good thing you didn’t choose one.”

Ilia blushes hard and rubs the back of her head. "Hehe Yeah I did..." Ilia remembered when Yang and Ruby did their tests after their first time together and Yang was pregnant first. Boy did Ruby have a fit she immediately wanted Ilia to fuck her brains out right now after that.

Summer then got next to Ilia. “So., I heard about you and your friend before, when yang called and said ruby would come to live with you, I thought it was a bit sad. I mean, Yang has been wanting you for quite some time when she moved in.” Summer said as Yang heard and got a bit embarrassed. “Mom! You didn’t need to say that.” She said as Ruby laughed a bit.

Ilia chuckles at Yang and winks at her. "I'm glad to hear it Yang.~" she giggles at Yang's face was turning red.

“Let’s just go to the table, now right?” Yang said wanting to change the subject as she, Ruby and Tai went there and before Ilia could go Raven put a hand on Ilia’s shoulder. “Now... if you got our girls pregnant. How?”

Ilia gulps as she was trying to figure out a to make an excuse to delay this topic. "U-Umm well you see..."

“Come on Ilia, we know you love them, I just want to know how you got my baby ruby her own baby?” She said as she looked at Ilia as well with her kind gaze while Raven narrowed her eyes in a hot intimidating way.

Ilia sighs and looks at them. "Okay just a sec." She quickly goes over to Ruby and Yang and whispers to them before head back to the mothers. "Let's talk in private." She leads them to the guest room.

Raven and summer nodded as they followed the chameleon faunas through the door and they waited. “So, you going to explain?” Raven asked as Summer nodded.

“I beg your pardon?” Raven said as Summer blushed hearing her and got more intrigued. “Mind repeating that dear?” She said as she and Raven wanted to hear her again.

"I have a dick Ma'am. I'm not like most girls..." Ilia was starting to feel embarrassed, she just her wives' mother she had a dick.

“Hmmm... prove it.” Raven said trying to not believe her as she and Summer got a bit excited about Ilia.

Ilia's whole body turns red and her spot pink. "W-What!?" Raven was definitely Yang's mother.

“I don’t believe you. Let me see.” She said crossing her arms while Summer stayed quiet and watched as well. “Unless you want us to think you got 2 donors to get out daughters pregnant.” They were fine with that as long as it was ruby and Yang’s choice.

Ilia sighs and slowly undoes her jeans; she was blushing hard as she was getting unexpectedly hard since she was in front of such beautiful mothers. 'I'm so weird....'

“Oh.... that’s. Wow.” Summer said surprised and blushing as she believed her. Raven blinked before she narrowed her eyes. “Hmm... hold on a second.” She then went over and she then firmly grasped ilia’s cock with her hand, not too tightly.

Ilia lets out a soft, shaky gasp from how soft Raven's hand was around her shaft. "R-R-Raven!~" Her legs shakes a bit from how bold Raven was.

Raven then got on her knees and began to pump ilia’s cock, as if she was trying to see if it’ll come off. “It’s not a strap on is it?” She said as she used both her hands to jerk Ilia’s large cock. “Raven! Y-you uh.. oh my...” Summer said seeing it start to get hard.

"A-Ahh!~ R-Raven...please...s-stop..." Ilia cries out as she bites her lip. She was ashamed that she was getting turned on by this.

 

“Come on, it can’t be real.” Raven said glaring at Ilia’s cock as she began to jerk or faster and didn’t notice the fact that she was getting wet and Summer was too.

Ilia couldn't stop herself as she holds Raven's head in place and moans as her cock throbs and covers Raven's face and hands with her seed.

“Ahhh!” Raven yelled out as Summer gasped. After a moment Raven looked at the cock that had cum dripping from its tip, and she felt the hot cum on her face. 

Ilia gulps as she moves away from Raven as she tries to apologize. "Oh my god Raven I'm ss-o sorry I-I-I..."

Then without another word Raven quietly took the cum on her face and she then began to lick and drink it down. Once she finished, she hummed and then she started to strip herself while Summer backed up against the door.

Ilia backs up and yelps as she falls back on the bed, her cock still hard and standing tall. "U-Ummm R-Raven? What are you s-doing?"

Then Summer Locked the door while Raven had a smile on her face. “I’m going to experience what Yang did with you.” She said as her large breasts were free from her bra and her clothes started to drop as she moved over to Ilia. Summer then began to strip herself as well, blushing madly.

Ilia gulps as both women strip naked making her cock throb more and more. "B-But..."

Then Summer and Raven got onto the Bed and next to Ilia’s sides as Raven poked and Summer fondled ilia’s balls. “You won’t stop until we end up just like our daughters~” Raven whispered into her ear. “Please.” Summer said as she gently rubbed Ilia’s balls.

Ilia shivers at the need in their voice. 'I hope Yang won't kill me...' "O-Okay I'll fuck you but I'm not getting you pregnant. Deal?"

“Awww Okay then~ now...” Raven and Summer looked at her with seductive stares as their breasts swayed. “Which one goes first~?” She said as Summers silver eyes and Ravens Red ones gazed into Ilia’s.

-at the table-

“.... boy they’re taking a while.” Yang said as she looked at her father and then at her sister who was on her scroll blushing lightly.

"Yeah, must be important talk." Taiyang said as he was flipping his fork. "The food is gonna get cold."

“Mmhmm... hey Ruby. What are you watching?” She looked over and saw what Ruby was watching, and it was a camera and her eyes widened. “Um... dad, me and Ruby have to go see them really quick. You stay here okay.” She said as she and her sister stood up and went to the room. 

-Later-

After thanksgiving Ruby and Yang were filed in about what happened from Ilia and their moms. “By mom! By dad!” Ruby said as she and Yang were at ilia’s sides holding onto her arms tightly.

"G-Girls...please...not so tight..." Ilia whimpers as she was caught balls deep in Yang's mother.

“You think you’re going to be let off easy after that?” Yang said smiling at her family as they left in the car. Ruby nodded and closed the door. “You’re going to be going through more after we’re done with today.” She said in a cute dark tone as they took Ilia inside.

Ilia makes a small cry as the door closes slowly before slamming shut. After about 5 minutes Ilia's screams of pleasure filled the house. "A-Ahhh! Yang! Ruby! Please!~"


	12. Yang X Arion(Horse) plus Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that day with Arion, Blake receives a visit from her friend Yang who soon finds out why the faunas had him, and was pregnant.

”Blake, were are you?” Yang shout as she walk around the Belladonna ground, she had told Blake that she was going to visit but she couldn’t find the cat fanuns

Blake came out of the stables wiping her mouth when she looked and saw Yang calling out for her. “Yang? What are you doing here?” She asked as she looked at the blonde, while sporting a rather noticeable baby bump.

Yang just look at that large bump in her friend’s stomach not sure what the deal was. ”Don’t you remember, we were going to hang out today, l even call you yesterday.”

“Oh right. Sorry, I was a bit busy.” She said blushing. “Well, I’ll go inside, my moms resting and well, if you want you can check on our horse.” She said trying to give Yang some form of entertainment.

Yang just raise an eyebrown. ”I didn’t know you had horses.”

“Well we have one horse, we named him Arion, he belonged to Weiss’s mom, and she gave it to us.” She said recalling her mom telling her about Willow. “So if you want to ride him or check him out, he won’t hurt you.”

”Ok,, l am not really a horse person but l guess l can check him out if you want”

Blake nodded and went into her house, leaving yang with the stables where Arion was resting.

Yang walk in to the stable’s and her eyes widen seeing the massive horse standing just a few feet away from her. ”Wow”

The horse looked at the busty blonde and huffed as he stood up and looked at her. His large flaccid cock hanging barely out of her view.

Again Yang was shock to see the massive thing hanging between Arion’s legs.”wow”

He let out a neigh and leaned his head to her and looked at Yang a bit better.

”H,,,hey their boy,,,,easy dose it”  
Arion simply trotted over to yang and was next to her, he then gave her arm a lick.

”Hey, watch that tongue.” Yang said pulling her arm back.

He huffed and walked away from yang for a bit, turning around from her, not finding her attitude as appealing as Kali or Blake.

”Yessh what’s wrong with you.” Yang said, while she couldn’t keep,her eyes away from that huge cock and balls

The horse simply swayed his tail and gave her a better view of his massive cum tanks to Yang along with his cock.

It also gave Yang a wiff of his musky smell. As she breath it in she couldn’t help but get a bit wet from it.

Looking back at her the large horse stood by just waiting a bit.

Yang couldn’t help but keep looking at that massive cock, nor couldn’t she help but to breath in that musky smell. The more so she did the wetter she got and foggy her mind went

Arion then let out a huff and looked back at Yang, wondering what she’s going to do.

Before Yang could stop herself she was on her knees, her thighs lock tighter as she slowly made her way over to Arion’s legs

The horse stayed still and moved a bit so his side was facing Yang, giving her a clear view of his long thick hanging organ that dropped some pre cum.

Yang lick her lips without knowing and shackily reach out to touch it. ”Wow,,,,so big,,,,so warm,”

Arion let out a small huff of pleasure as he felt Yang’s soft hand brush against his cock.

Yang then buried her face into his mighty nut sack shamelessly taking deep breath of that smell

Once Yang began to do that Arion’s cock began to harden and throb a bit, getting erect.

”WO,,,wow just how big are you.” Yang said as she drag her face across that nut sack

He bucked his hips a little, making his massive balls sway and lightly smack Yang’s cheeks.

That smack was still enough to make her almost fall over, which just made her more turn on. She started to kiss and lick his nut sack loving the sweaty and salty taste

Arion started huffing a bit and felt her tongue and lips touch his balls. The horse’s cock grew fully erect as his balls churned, full of hot thick cum. "Mm,,,,oohhhh,,,,fuck,,,this is,,,,good." Yang moan out.

The horse let Yang continue worshipping his warm balls as his nuts were cooled off by her tongue and spit.  
Yang giggle as she pull herself away and look at the horse before she grab her lips and stretch the out for his cock

The horse panted and bucked against Yang’s face gently as his cock went past her lips and the flat head filled her mouth.

Yang gag a little as she felt that huge cock enters her mouth

Pre cum oozed out and got onto Yang’s tongue, easily letting her taste his addictive pre.  
Yang´s eyes went to hearts as she tasted that cum. She throated herself deeper onto that cock taking 1/4 of it down her throat

Arion began to deepthroat Yang’s mouth and pushed his cock deep down, bulging her smooth throat out with his cock as he used her throat as a cocksleeve.

Yang gag up a small pool of throat slime as she took his cock.  
The horse began to buck his hips more and fucked Yang’s face slowly as his cock went deep down her throat, and soon went deeper in as it got to her stomach.

Yang push herself deeper on that cock until it ripe through her panties and short  
The cockhead came out of her ass and the horse neighed before he began to use Yang’s body as a cocksleeve as his big heavy balls slapped against her chin.

Yang love this as she was drooling and leaking juice all over herself as her eyes rolls up

Arion let out loud huffs as he moved over and kept thrusting forward, moving his cock inside of Yang while he moved his legs up into a rail and raised yang into the air as he fucked her body more.

That made Yang cum hard soaking and drenching her clothes in her juice and sweat

Then he let out a loud neigh as Arion came and shot cum out of his cock. Then he slowly pulled away and came inside of Yang’s ass, stomach and when he pulled back far enough, he shot hot thick cum into her throat and mouth.

Yang’s eyes went blank as she passes out as she slid off his cock onto the floor

The Horse looked at her for a moment before he huffed and turned her onto her stomach so she could get it out a bit easier.

Cum shoot out of her ass and mouth deflating her.

Arion waited a bit and moved behind her. He then moved his body down a bit and rubbed his cock against her other holes and against her asscheeks.

Yang just mumble intelligibly as she was gone

Then Blake came in and gasped as she saw what was happening. “Yang!” She went over and turned yang on her side as Arion stood up. She tapped Yang’s cheeks a couple times. “Yang?”  
”snjsksks ” Yang giggle out   
“Yang!” She then slapped yang to try and get her back into the right senses.

”mammgghha. What happen.” Yang mumble out as she was coming back to reality.  
“I uh... guess you liked horses more than you thought.” Blake said as she noticed the familiar scent and large amount of cum looked around Yang.  
”H,,,he is very special.” Yang burb out a cum bubble.

“... do you want more of him~?” Blake asked as she smiled and scooped some cum from Yang’s cheek and sucked on her finger to taste it.  
”Yeesss” yang said tongue hanging out

“Hmm do you want... to be bred by him?” She asked as she moved her hand and stroked Arions cock as it started to get hard, and Yang found out why Blake’s belly was large.  
”Yes please, let him fuck me and knock me up”

“Then bend down and hold onto that rail.” She said getting Arions cock ready for Yang.  
Yang noded and did as she was told. Getting up on shake legs she bends over for the massive horse  
Seeing her in position Arion got exited and neighed as Blake smirked and moved over and gave Yang’s ass a nice slap before she spread Yang’s Pussy lip. “Is this you first time yang?” She asked as Arion got on and Blake lined his cock with her pussy.

”With a horse yes it is.” Yang said

Blake smirked as she moved her hand and rubbed Yang’s Pussy. “Well... get ready for a hell of a ride~” she said before she patted Arions side and he moved his legs onto the bar as well before thrusting his long massive cock into Yang’s waiting Pussy.

Yang moan as she felt that massive cock inside her pussy. He felt much bigger then what he was in her mouth.   
The horse neighed and began to Buck his hips against Yang’s and his cock went further in, bulging her abdomen out obscenely as well.

”Ahah oogghh fuck Blake, he is really big isn’t he.” Yang moan out  
“I know, me and my mom took him at the same time. He’s amazing~” Blake mewled as she went over and began to lick his cock, well whatever wasn’t already inside of yang as he fucked her harder.

”Ooohhh fuck he is going to make me cum harder than any time before.” Yang panted out  
“Yang. Let me know, do you want kids? Or not?” Blake said as she kept kissing and licking his cock as it repeatedly slammed into Yang’s womb walls, stretching her out the extremes.  
” mmmmsajja yes l wants, mm, ooohhh and l want them to be this studs.”

“Heh I thought you’d might say that~” Blake said as she moved back and rubbed Arions side and that was the signal for the large horse to fuck Yang as hard as he could into Yang’s cunt, stretching it out as he was getting ready to cum.

Yang started to moan and cry in gibberish pleasure as she came hard on to that mighty cock  
Then after a few ferocious thrusts Arion let out a loud Neigh and came deep inside of Yang’s womb. Filling her up with hot potent thick cum as her belly bloated slightly from the large amount. 

Yang melted as she felt that hot cum enter her womb and knocking her up for sure. And she couldn’t be happier  
Arion then slowly pulled his cock out of Yang’s used pussy and then when he did so Blake immediately started to clean his cock of any cum, licking and worshipping the breeding stick.


	13. Neo's comupence (Neo x Yang}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Neo defeats Yang in the train to Vale she decides to toy with her apparent futa prisoner before finding out that she'll get more than shell ever expect from the Blonde.

When she beat Yang in the Train, Neo tied her up and she enjoys dominating the blonde futa, and teasing her as she was in control and Yang couldn’t do much besides enjoy it.

Neo smirks as she had this hot and feisty babe tied up as she just received the ass kicking of her life. Neo looks more closely at her and admired her beauty.

Yang was nearly passing out as she moved her head a bit and groaned. She panted and glared at Neo with tired eyes.

Neo silently giggles as she cups Yang's cheek. She loved that look of someone with a strong will, they were more fun to play with. Neo leans and pecks Yang's lips and pulls back to see she her reaction.

“Mmmm?!” Yang pulled away and looked at Neo in shock. “Did.. did you just kiss me?” She said not mad but very confused as she quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

Neo nods as she looks down at the girls body and wow, what a body she had. She trails a finger down Yang's chin to her breasts.

“Get your hands off me!” She said moving but was too bruised up and weak to get her body away from Neo as she hand a faint blush on her cheeks, feeling a finger on her breasts.

Neo playfully tugs on Yang's tube top then slips down and unbuttons her jacket. She watches with glee as Yang's breasts were very big. Neo leans to get a better lool at them.

“Nnngh... creep, give that back!” She said as amber cheeks were scarlet and she looked away as her large breasts flopped out of their tight jacket.

Neo sits of Yang's thighs as she kisses the top of each breast then nuzzles into Yang's cleavage. She starts motorboat them and cups them give them a firm squeeze.

“Nngh... get off me you... damn....” yang panted a little as she kept trying to get out of the rope as she felt her breasts being used and played with by the mute. She began to get hard under her shorts as she felt Neo’s soft plump ass against it.

Neo feels something between her ass cheeks and pulls back with surprised smile. She looks bavk at Yang and lick her lips as she kisses the blonde again then goes back to worshiping her breasts.

“Mmmmmm!” Yang couldn’t help but mewl a bit as she felt her breasts being rubbed again as she was kissed. She kept trying to break free, but she slowly started to slow down her movements.

Neo pulls the small tube top down letting Yang's large luscious tits free, she grabs one kneads it gently while taking the other in another hand and sucking hard on Yang's nipple. Neo feels Yang's struggling slow down and wiggles her hips.

“Nnngh... in going to... make you pay.” She said back as she gasped and gritted her teeth, trying to keep her moans down as her cock started to get hard in her shorts as she felt Neo sucking on her breasts and grinding her hips against her hardening member.

Neo continues to pleasure Yang's as she change up her tempo. Sometime being rough with her breast then being gentle. Neo would also wiggles her hip more then grind along Yang's thick shaft, she had to be about a thick 9 which was impressive.

Yang started panting as she was being played with and had a light glare as she looked at Neo before letting out a soft moan from the rough and soft treatment she gave to her breasts as her cock was rock hard and bulging in her shorts.

Neo pulls back and looks to admire the rather thick bulge in Yang's shorts. She grabs Yang's short and slowly pulls them off then get smacked by Yang's dick.

“Heh.” Yang let out a small laugh as she saw her cock get one good hit in on Neo, as it laid on half her face, covering one of her eyes. Though her cheeks soon turned red as she realized her cock was out, and on top of a cute girl’s face.

Neo decides to let that laugh slide as she was too in awe of Yang's fat cock, she was wrong Yang wasn't a 9 she was a 10.~ She see Yang blushes grins as she pulls out her scroll with the dick still of her face, not that she minds and types up a message and show her. "Do you wanna picture Baby?~"

“Nnngh...” Yang didn’t want to say no. As she looked at Neo and loved the picture that would be taken. She reluctantly nodded as her cock throbbed and pulsates a bit on Neo’s face as she panted a bit more, letting her chest heave as she saw Neo posing for he picture with her cock on her face.

Neo gets wet as she feels Yangs cock pulsate on her face. She gives the hard cock a kiss on the shaft as she gets the camera ready. She makes a lustful face, low eyes, open mouth, and even has her tongue out too. As soon as she takes two pictures she quickly starts puts away her scroll and inhales the musk from Yang's dick grabs it with one hand and cradles her fat nuts with the other. Neo wanted this inside her but that would have to wait for another time. She leans down and sucks on the base of the big shaft and slowly trails her tongue up.

“Nnnaaah!.... fuck... so... good...” Yang said moaning out as her cock was being licked and sucked. She panted and started to lightly buck her hips against Neo as her cock lightly slapped against her face, pre cum left the tip and went down the shaft as Neo licked it up. “Ohhh.. god...” she said panting with a red face.

Neo's eyes widen at the taste of Yang's pre, it was amazing to her. She licks and suck on the shaft some more to coax out more of Yang's cum. She gently cradles the hot blonde's sack in her hands then leans down to polish them with her tongue.

“Nnnaaahh... oh man... that’s... amazing...” Yang finally moaned out as her head leaned against the wall, moaning as her cock was being licked and cleaned by Neo’s tongue while her balls were caressed by the mutes soft hands. She looked down and her lilac eyes stared into Neo’s mismatched pink and brown.

Neo could tell Yang was getting close and decides to slowly suck on Yang's fat head. She loved the way Yang's hips would buck, her needy moans and whimpers, Gods she was keeper.

“Nngh Oh gods... so... good..” Yang whimpered a little more as she started to needily hump against Neo’s face, making her cock go past her lips slightly as she felt the mute sucking off the tip of her massive cock. She bit her lip as more pre cum came out while she was getting closer to her first orgasm.

Neo sees Yang was almost there and pulls away with sweet smiles on her face as watch Yang's cock twitch. She was getting pay back for the cock slap also she didn't want her to cum just yet.

“Hah... hah... you... Bitch....” she said panting hotly with her tongue out and the look of her lustful face. “Nngh....” yang tried to get out of the ropes again but to no avail as her cock twitched and pulsates as if begging Neo for more attention.

Neo waits for a while as she want Yang's orgasm to subside before she continues. She would give Yang's cock a few wet kisses as she waited.

“Nngh...” yang finished as she looked away blushing and flustered as her cock twiched as he girth meat throbbed each time Neo kissed it, as if Yang wanted Neo to do more.

Neo waits a bit more before standing up and walking away. She want to see Yang's reaction as she grabs her umbrella.

“H-Hey! Where are you going?!” She yelled as she looked at Neo leaving with her eyes red as she kept trying to tear the ropes. “Wait... don’t go.” She said a bit desperate as she was still naked. “Please....” she said ashamed of herself.

Neo turn Yang with a sweet smile, she walks back while typing up a message. She gets closer and slip Yang's shorts up a bit as she lifts the bigger girl up on a crate and shows her the message as explosion rocks the train. "If I make you cum, you're mine."

“Y-Yours....” Yang said as she heard the explosion. “Ruby... Weiss Blake.” Yang thought for a moment as she was put on the crate and gritted her teeth. She couldn’t cum, not for a second if that was Neo’s game. “Fine...”

Neo feels and buzz from her scroll and looks at the message. She rolls her eyes in annoyance then types up a message for Yang shows her. "Looks like well have to postpone this for while but I'll make it up to you." She puts away her scroll and finds Yang's scroll and add her contact info along with a message. Neo put the scroll into one of Yang's jacket pocket then redresses her but wasn't able full get Yang's shorts on due to her hard on and unties her.

“H-Hey!” Yang runs at Neo as she held her hand out and tried to grab the Mute before she could get away. But she was too slow.

Neo shatters like glass before Yang could grab her but then a hand taps on Yang's shoulder from behind.

Yang turned around and blushed as she quickly covered her cock as she looked to see who did that.

Neo pulls Yang down into a kiss before pulling away and wink then fading away.

Yang blinked and blushed as she saw Neo go. She touched her lips and felt the note in her hand and had a gentle smile. Then the train crashed. 

BAAM! 

“GAH! SON OF A BITCH!” She yelled as she hit the wall and was knocked out again. 

-2 days later- 

When yang came to after that she started to text Neo and blushed whenever the mute asked for a pic of her cock. She sent another one as she saw a picture of Neo’s supple breasts. “God... I’m messed up.” She said rubbing her head.

Neo licks her lips as she got another dick pic from Yang. She rubs her pussy as she needed her and made up her mind. She starts to text Yang a message. "I need you Hun, come to this address I wanna make you Cum.~" she add a photo of her opening her wet mouth with Her finger point to her.

“O-Okay...” yang texted back as she got hard immediately and stood up as she put on some casual clothes. She then goes the address and panted as she moved and started to walk towards it. Once she was there, she took a deep breath and knocked the door.

Neo messages Yang’s as she gets in position. "Doors open.~ lock it behind you." Neo lays back in her bed wearing pink and brown lingerie with white lacy panties and garter belts.

Yang let out a soft sigh as she then opened the doors and entered as she locked it behind her. She saw a drawer with a familiar pink parasol. The then realized she could get a criminal in her hands if she took the parasol and threw it out. but instead of doing that. Yang left her gauntlets on the drawer next to the parasol and then went to Neo’s room unarmed.

Neo heard some movement in the living room and was a little worried that Yang may have call the cops on her but those thoughts were dashed as Yang stepped in.

“Hey...” Yang said as she looked at Neo’s near naked beautiful body. Her cock got hard as she saw the lingerie she wore. “I... didn’t call the cops if that’s what your thinking.... or bring my weapons with me.” She said blushing madly as she took a couple deep breaths and slowly walked towards the sexy mute.

Neo smiles as scoot to the end of her bed, meeting the hot blond halfway and looking up at her cutely. She types up message and shows Yang. "Since I blue balled you, I'll let you pick how you want to cum and remember you're mine when you do.~"

“...” Yang looked down and she slowly started to take her own clothes off to match Neo and soon enough she was entirely naked with her cock out before she went over to Neo and then kissed her softly while whimpering a little in the kiss.

Neo was surprised Yang didn't just start face fucking her but she wasn't complaining. She kisses back and gently grabs Yang's thick, throbbing shaft.

Yang moaned into the kiss as her cock throbbed and she panted as she began to hump against Neo’s soft hand while her hands moved down and began to grope and rub Neo’s beautiful asscheeks.

Neo breaks the kiss and lets out small soft gasp feeling Yang big strong hand grabbing her ass. She wraps her arms around Yang's neck as she nuzzles into the blonde’s neck.

Yang did the same with Neo and she held onto the mute as if she was a life line as her cock was between them and slapped against Neo’s stomach and rubbed against her Pussy through her lingerie. “Damn you’re so hot.” She said as she kissed and nibbled on Neo’s neck a bit.

Neo gasps again as she felt Yang nibble on her neck, she had a feeling that she wouldn't be walking straight after this but was so very excited as her panties grew damp.

Yang then began to slowly take out Neo’s bottom lingerie and began to grind her cock against Neo’s bottom pink lips eagerly as she panted and moaned out while squeezing her ass nicely.

Neo lets out a soft needy moan letting Yang's only hear her voice. She shivers as Yang's thick shaft rubs against her pussy.

“Hah... you sound beautiful.” Yang said as she blushed and then lined herself up with Neo’s pussy and slowly pushed it in and groaned at now tight the mute assassin was.

A blissful moans left Neo's lips as she was being filled by every inch of Yang's cock. "Y-Y...Yang..." A small cry of her lover's name as her legs shake.

“Nngh... you said my name..” Yang Moaned out as she began to slowly push her cock in deeper and panted as she held onto Neo’s body.

Neo's soft moan grow louder as Yang's cock hits her cervix. She never felt so full in her life as her toned stomach had a bit of a bulge in it. "S-So Deep~...."

“Hah... ah... fuck Neo....” she panted as she kissed neo’s neck and then began to lightly thrust into her pussy and start to fuck the shorter girl while she rubbed her soft asscheeks.

"Yaaang!~" Neo wails as on of her legs shake as she cums all over Yang's cock. She never expected to cum so soon but it been awhile since she had sex. Neo knew after this that only Yang could give her this pleasure she felt right now.

Yang moaned out lowly as she began to thrust upwards into Neo’s Pussy and cervix as she felt the girl cum on her cock, squeezing it and Alonso making her cum before she held onto Neo and moved her light body on her cock a bit faster.

"Yang...Yang...Yang.~" Neo soft voice was calling out Yang's name as her orgasm was coming. She never thought Yang would be so gentle with her after the fight.

Yang kept pushing her cock in till her tip pressed against Neo’s womb entrance and she grabbed Neo’s ass and held onto the assassin as she pulled down the top of her lingerie and sucked on one of Neo’s breasts as she pushed Neo down and her cock entered her tight womb.

"Ahh!~" She was so deep inside her, it felt incredible! Yang was amazing, she made the right choice to fight her. "Nahhhh!~" Neo throws her head back in pleasure as Yang sucks her breasts and was cumming all over Yang's cock

Yang was close as she entered Neo’s womb. She panted and stared to move a bit more as she fucked Neo softly and more. “N-Neo~ Don’t.. cum wai-“ she saw Neo cum and her pussy squeezed and miles her cock making Yang moan out loudly as she came deep inside of Neo’s pussy and womb. Filling her up with hot thick cum.

"Nahhhhh!!~" Neo screams as cums her cute little brains out from all over Yang's thick meaty rod as if she was trying to milk Yang for all her cum. The warmth of Yang's cum made her melt in ecstasy as she lays back panting.

Yang let out deep breaths as her hands moved up and groped Neo’s chest while she was still finishing her orgasm inside of her. Once she finished she turned Neo’s head gently and leaned in to kiss the assassin.

Neo kisses back then breaks the kiss. She tugs on Yang's jacket as she wanted her sleep in her bed. "S-Stay..."

Yang blushed as she slowly tugged her jacket off and did the same with her shorts as she did the same with Neo’s lingerie but kept her stockings in as she got into the bed, holding her. “O-Okay.” She said as she hugged neo’s naked body against hers.

Neo nuzzles into Yang's neck as she pulls the blankets over them. They would have some more fun later but for now they would rest.


	14. B in heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Blake is found trying to mate with ruby, her team decides to take turns to tame the sexy cat faunas in heat.

Blake gulps as this would be the first day that she would be in the care of her teammates. Being on a team of Futa was insane for Blake, she tried to resist but only made it worst when she tried to jump Ruby's cock! Luckily her team loved and cared for her to help her through this. 

Blake wore her yukata with nothing underneath as she wouldn't need clothes during her heat. She was excuse from class but her team wasn’t, so she was just alone as her heat was starting to flare up. "Hah...hah...Yang...Weiss...Ruby...I need you.~" 

Being the faunas’s partner Yang was let out a bit early as she walked over to her dorm. She recalled how much of an animal Blake was to Ruby, getting her stripped down and they were going to mate, but she and Weiss managed to stop them. She smirked and laughed a bit nervously at the incidental blue ball on Ruby’s part as she got the door. “Okay Blakey.... let’s see what we can do.” She said to herself as she opened it and saw her faunas teammate on the bed. “Blake?” She called as she closed the door.

"Yang? Yang!" Blake pushes off her bed and into Yang's arms. She nuzzles her breasts and her pussy was already dripping with her arousal.

“Ah! Well.. Heh guess you’ve been waiting a bit too much.” Yang said before her hands went down and she gripped both of Blake’s large asscheeks and picked the faunas up as she grinded her crotch against her wet pussy. She walked over to the bed and laid her down and she leaned down to Blake and kissed her deeply.

"A-Ahhh!~" Blake yelps as she was surprised by Yang's strengOn her heat Blake needs some cocks to satiate her, and what better than her own team of futa

Blake gulps as this would be the first day that she would be in the care of her teammates. Being on a team of Futa was insane for Blake, she tried to resist but only made it worst when she tried to jump Ruby's cock! Luckily her team loved and cared for her to help her through this. 

Blake wore her yukata with nothing underneath as she wouldn't need clothes during her heat. She was excuse from class but her team wasn’t, so she was just alone as her heat was starting to flare up. "Hah...hah...Yang...Weiss...Ruby...I need you.~" 

Being the faunas’s partner Yang was let out a bit early as she walked over to her dorm. She recalled how much of an animal Blake was to Ruby, getting her stripped down and they were going to mate, but she and Weiss managed to stop them. She smirked and laughed a bit nervously at the incidental blue ball on Ruby’s part as she got the door. “Okay Blakey.... let’s see what we can do.” She said to herself as she opened it and saw her faunas teammate on the bed. “Blake?” She called as she closed the door.

"Yang? Yang!" Blake pushes off her bed and into Yang's arms. She nuzzles her breasts and her pussy was already dripping with her arousal.

“Ah! Well.. Heh guess you’ve been waiting a bit too much.” Yang said before her hands went down and she gripped both of Blake’s large asscheeks and picked the faunas up as she grinded her crotch against her wet pussy. She walked over to the bed and laid her down and she leaned down to Blake and kissed her deeply.

"A-Ahhh!~" Blake yelps as she was surprised by Yang's strength, then lets out shaky moan ad she feels Yangs thick bulge rubbing her slick folds. Blake wraps her arms around Yang's neck as she moans softly into the kiss.

Yang immediately went hard as she pulled her shorts off and her cock slapped against Blake’s wet pussy with an erotic slap. She panted and smirked as she began to roughly grope Blake’s breasts while she nibbled and bite on the faunas’s neck.

"Gaaahhhh!~ Yeeeess!~" Blake loved this from Yang, she was so dominating and strong and Blake only wanted to be dominated by her and maybe Ruby.~ a sharp blissful hiss comes from her as Yang gropes her roughly, it turn her on so much. "Mmmnnmmm.~ Yang!~ you know thats for Ruby.~ hehehe.~"

“What? This pretty little thing?” She said as she moved her cock between Blake’s beautiful asscheeks and then used her hand to rub Blake’s pink slit while spreading her pussy lips teasingly. “Just wait till my sis comes. She’s going to go to town on you.” Yang whispered into Blake’s cat ear before she roughly bit down and nibbled on it, not too hard as it was sensitive, but hard enough for Blake to really feel it. All while her thick cock was slapping against Blake’s bellabooty.

Nyahhhhh!~" A slutty moan escapes from Blake's lips as she was melting under Yang's touch, she shivers at the thought of what how Ruby could fuck her, biting her lip at the anticipation. "Oh gods Yang, Fuck me!~"

“Oh you won’t be able to sit straight when I’m done~” then Yang reared her hips back and thrusted her cock into Blake’s tight pink asshole and moaned out from how it squeezed her cock as she panted and began to fuck Blake’s ass while moving the faunas’s legs up above her head, as she kept ramming into her and stretching her ass out.

Blake eyes widen as her ass was spread wide by Yang's fat meaty rod. She moans and groans in pleasure as her toes curl from every thrust. The feeling of Yang's nuts slapping her ass made her dripping wet. "Ahh! Gah! O-Oohhh!~"

“Look at this little kitty~ needy much~?” Yang teased as she continued in fucking Blake’s ass raw as she moved a hand down and started to finger Blake’s Pussy as she fucked her ass and she gripped Blake’s neck to keep her down, loving the dominance she had over her usually calm partner.

"Guuuuhhh!~" Blake's wet walls spasm around Yang's finger as the feeling of Yang's hand around her neck made her cum so quickly. "HNNNNNGGG!! YEEESSSHHHHH!!"

“Nnngh~ such a beautiful slut you are Blakey~” yang groaned as she felt Blake cum and it only made her ass tighter as she fucked it more and hilted herself in multiple times as her balls slapped against the faunas’s asscheeks. She panted and used the hand on Blake’s neck to bring her up and kissed her partner while she continued to furiously finger her gushing cunt.

Blake was mess, the pleasure plus her heat with overwhelming, she didn't k ow how long she would last. She cries in blissful ecstasy as she covers Yang's hands with her juices. Powerful waves of pleasure crashing throughout her body from every thrust of Yang's meaty rod.

Then Yang exploded in Blake and she hilted her entire cock into her partners asshole before she groaned and came inside of her? Filling her ass up as her belly bulged a little from the cum. “Ahh... hah...” she smirked and brought her hand up and licked off Blake’s femcum on her fingers. “Mmmnn~ you Okay Blake~?”

Blake was just melting in pleasure; she was in just such pleasure that she didn’t hear Yang. Her body was numb with pleasure, if this is what Yang could do then she would love the others. ~

Yang smiled and kissed Blake again before she pulled her cock out entirely and shot a few strands of cum onto her partners body, covering her toned belly and generous chest with cum. “See you later kit kat~” she said as she gave Blake’s ass a slap before leaving the fucked and filled up faunas on the bed to rest.

A low happy moan let Blake from the spanking. She turns over and falls asleep for a bit. Her ass still leaking ass as she purrs.

-Later-

Blake panted as she moved her hands up to her gaping asshole and rubbed it a little as she felt cum still leaking. She panted and decided she needed to wash up for Weiss and went to the shower.

Weiss saw Yang leaving the room and they wave at each other. She goes to the room and hearing the shower as she walks in inside. Weiss sits at her desk and decides to do a little work.

When Blake finished, she came out and saw Weiss at the desk. She grew a perverse idea that she’s thinks of only when in heat. She then went under the desk naked as she saw Weiss’s bulge between her legs. Blake licked her lips before she went over and nuzzled gassing Weiss’s crotch affectionately.

"Gah! What the? A-Aaaah B-Blake!?" Weiss jumps as she felt her crotch being nuzzled. She gasps when she see it's Blake. "Honestly, you could've warned me."

“Sorry Weiss... just saw you here and... well.... knowing how busy you were I thought I could help you multitask.” She said as she moved Weiss’s panties aside so her white cock would come out and slap against her face making her blush as she stared to kiss Weiss’s cock.

"Ngh...s-sure go right ahead.~" Weiss blush as she returns to her work or tries to as she lets a s oft moan from Blake's soft lip on her cock. 'Oh gods...just the feeling of them...'

Blake gave a couple more kisses to Weiss’s cock before she began to lick it from the base all the way till her tongue met the tip, she then swirled her tongue around it to get the flavor of the pre cum she craves in her heat while her cat ears twitched excitedly

Weiss was starting to pant as she is getting weak in the knees at Blake's oral skills, her tongue was a bit rough like a cat which gave just the perfect sensation. She looks down and sees Blake's cat ears and reaches down slowly and gently pets her head, her thumb brushing one of the bases of her cat ears and mutters. "Such a pretty kitty..."

Blake felt Weiss start to pet her ears and the sensation was pleasurable to her as a faunas. She pulled back with a pop and kissed Weiss’s tip before she took it into her mouth, and she began to purr. The vibrations added to Weiss’s pleasure as Blake began to take it down her mouth and her throat even.

"Ah...Hahh.~" Weiss tilts her head back as she loving how wet and hkt Blake's mouth was the way her soft lips wrapped around her throbbing cock. Weiss was in absolute pleasure as the vibrations from Blake's purring made her shiver.

Blake pulled he head back and then she pushed forward, taking Weiss’s cock down her throat as she deep thrusted and gagged on it beautifully with her cheeks red as she rubbed her own pussy.

Weiss licks her lips seeing Blake plays with her pussy, Ruby was so lucky to call dibs, but that didn’t mean Weiss couldn't have a taste.~ "Nguuuhhh.~" Blake's mouth was so good, she wasn't gonna last as the sensation of Blake's tight throat was going to make her cum.

Blake heard Weiss and thought she was going to cum soon, so she started to move her head faster, gagging on it more and bulging her thigh throat around the Heiresses cock. Her pussy was drenched once more as she fingered it and looked into Weiss’s eyes with need and wanted her to cum.

"Hnnnggg!~" Weiss's hips buck as she cums in Blake's mouth, her shaft was twitching as she fills Blake's mouth with thick bursts of cum.

Blake mewled as she swallowed all of Weiss’s cum, though it ended up being too much for the faunas as she felt some overflow and fall onto her breasts and a little come out of her nose. She was in complete bliss either way as she took the Schnee’s load and loved every drop of it.

Weiss pants as she pulls out of Blake's mouth and looks at Blake, who was covered on her seed. Her eyes haze over as her cock hard again, she wanted no, need to have Blake mouth again. The heiress full starts to strip herself of her uniform as she looks at Blake lustfully.

Blake wiped the cum off her chest and she moved out from under the desk, still on her knees as she licked her fingers clean of cum. “Mmmnn~ Weiss~ that’s so good~” she said as she opened her mouth for the heiress to see that it was completely empty of cum, showing her that Blake had drank it all. “I want more~” She said in a cum drunken haze as she looked back at Weiss’s naked body lustfully as well.

Weiss grabs Blake and lays on her friend across her bed on her back with her head laying off the side. She was gonna give Blake a throat swabbing as she points her cock toward Blake's upside-down mouth. "Open wide pretty kitty.~"

Blake’s eyes had stars in them as she saw Weiss’s large cock and balls ready for a throat fucking as she eagerly opened her mouth with her tongue out almost begging Weiss to fuck her face.

Weiss grins as she slams her cock down Blake's throat and holds it there her balls pressed up against her nose as she lets a lustful moan from how much tighter Blake throat felt now she admires the bulge of her as she lightly trails a finger across Blake's throat before firmly grasping it.

Blake’s eyes widened as her toes curled and she started to purr on Weiss’s cock. She began to move her head a bit so that she could take Weiss’s cock and lick it better at the same time with her tongue.

"Ngh...Fuck..." Weiss felt Blake's tongue coil around her shaft and pulls out then thrusts back, her heavy ball hitting Blake's nose.

Blake was overjoyed as she was dominated by the heiress’s cock and balls as she felt her eyes roll as she continued to rub her own pussy while eagerly sucking and pleasuring Weiss more and more.

As time went on Weiss went from slow and hard to hard and fast as she was leaning over Blake's body as her hips were just thrusting. Her sack smacking Blake's face repeatedly, Weiss moans as she is pounding Blake's throat.

Blake choked on Weiss’s cock erotically as she mewled and sucked on it as it bulged her throat more. She begged Weiss mentally to cum so she can have more of the heiresses sweet cum in her while she fingered her dripping Pussy more.

Weiss leans back up and lustfully grabs Blake's throat with both hands. "So, fucking Tight!!" Weiss squeezes as she thrusts like an animal before holding her cock in Blake's throat and cumming what felt like years of stress cum down into Blake's stomach. She looks down at the bulge in Blake's throat and whimpers cutely seeing her faunus lover's throat pulsate and bulge with each thick spurt of cum that she sent down Blake's throat. "Oh god Blake.~"

Once Blake felt Weiss’s hands on her throat. She completely went submissive as her toes curled her hands played with her breasts as she audibly gulped down every load of cum that Weiss shot down her throat. Her eyes rolled up as her cat ears curled on her head with her body reactive lovingly to the rough treatment it received from the heiress herself.

Weiss slowly pulls out as she gazes at Blake. Her cock finally softening but twitch at Blake erotic face as she gulps down her seed. "Fuck Blake that was wonderful. Thank you..." Weiss really meant that too, she felt month, no, year of stress just melt away after cumming.

Blake panted and smiled back at Weiss nodding as she mewled at her filled stomach. She then kissed Weiss’s cock once more before closing her eyes to rest for a bit.

Weiss pants and blushes as she puts her cock away but moves Blake more on the bed so she'll in a better position. She wants to taste Blake but would leave that for Ruby.

-Later-

After a half hour Ruby came over and slowly opened the door as she walked in and saw a figure on the bed. She slowly walked over and blushed as she saw Blake naked and panted a bit recalling the morning blowjob she received from her, only for it to end When Weiss and Yang caught her. “Blake?”

Blake's cat ears perk up at the sound of her name, she opens her eyes and looks over at the middle of the room and saw Ruby there. "Hmm Ruby?" She blinks then shakes her head as Weiss's throat swabbing was intense.

“Yeah it’s me Blake.” Ruby said as her eyes gazed on the faunas’s sexy and curvy body. All starting with her ass and breast. From the cute cat ears to her amazing eyes. “So.. um... about this morning.” She said as she already started to get hard for the cat faunas.

"O-Oh! Yeah sorry about that..." Blake fully wakes up and sits up on the bed. She didn't mind Ruby's stares as she herself was seeing the impressive cock that she had a taste that morning in under Ruby's skirt. "I didn't expect my heat to just flare up so fast."

“It’s okay... I just... really wished Yang and Weiss didn’t stop you...” ruby said blushing as she slowly went over to Blake. She heard what her sister did, and she then pushed Blake onto her back before her hand moved down and rubbed Blake’s pink asshole gently, recalling how Yang had fucked it hard.

"Nyah! O-Ooooohhh!~" Blake moans as she felt Ruby's fingers rimming her asshole. Her toes curled at Ruby's gentle touch. "S-So you wanted me to keep going?~"

“Well... its a bit too late for that but.” Ruby then leaned down and licked at one of Blake’s nipples as she grabbed one of Blake’s arms and moved it over to her cock as she let her feel it. “But I think I can get back into the mood~” she said as she then pushed 2 fingers into Blake’s ass to rub it more. 

Blake purrs and mewl at how dominate Ruby was being but decides to change it up. She grabs Ruby then pulls her on the bed with her on top. Blake give Ruby a loving yet lustful gaze. "Now lets have some fun.~"

“Ah... hah... just what... I was thinking.” Ruby said as she looked up at Blake and she leaned up and kissed her passionately while she grabbed both of Blake’s asscheeks and squeezed them while she grinded her large bulge against that cat faunas’s wet slit and she moaned into the kiss.

Blake kisses back as she moans from the grinding and hands squeezing her ass. She uses her hands to get Ruby's skirt off and rubs her bog throbbing cock firmly.

“Mmmnn.. oh that’s amazing Blake... hah... But... you want to do, more right?” She said as she moaned and leaned up to suck and lick Blake’s breasts as she rubbed the cat faunas’s soft smooth feet. Her cock throbbed and twitched as she felt Blake’s hands squeeze and rub it.

"Hah...Ahh! Y-Yes...please..." Blake said between moans as Ruby was so gentle yet so strong with her. She could change how this was going at any time. Blake giggles as she recalls one of her Ninjas of Love book, where the protagonist had a small thing for feet, She pulls away from her leader and pushes her on her back, before Ruby could react, Blake quickly and gentle run her toes along the underside of Ruby's fat cock.

“Ahhhh.... oh, that’s good Blake....” ruby moaned out as she felt her cock being rubbed by Blake’s toes. She had a red face as she started to take her own clothes off as well and was naked as Blake as she moved her hands down and rubbed Blake’s thighs and ass as her cock was being pleasured by the soft smooth feet. She panted and looked at Blake lovingly.

"Hehehe your so cute Ruby. ~" Blake giggles as she uses her other foot to rub Ruby's hefty sack. She loved how Ruby looks at her, it made her feel happy.

“Yeah... well... your gorgeous.” Ruby said as she blushed hearing the compliment as she kept moaning feeling her cock and balls being rubbed by Blake’s perfect soft feet. She then moved her hand and rubbed Blake’s clit a bit. “If you’re in heat... hah... does that mean... you’ll get... babies faster?” She asked as she imagined Blake holding a baby cat faunas with red filled hair and the thought made the Rose’s heart beat by miles.

Ruby's words stop Blake in her tracks as she too was envisioning, her holding a baby cat faunus with red and black hair as she watches an older play with a human child with black hair and silver eyes. Blake was so into her daydream so gave Ruby an opening to take control. "B-B-Babies...with...R-Ruby..."

Ruby heard Blake’s words and her heart heated even faster as she thought it was her way of saying to mate with her. “Okay Blake!” She yelled out as she gently moved Blake’s legs aside and then slapped her large cock against Blake’s wet pussy and rubbed t against her clit before she rested her hips back and pushed half of her cock into Blake, immediately bulging her abdomen and stretching Blake’s Pussy. “Ahhh! So tight!” She said as she grabbed both of Blake’s breasts and groped them roughly.

Blake snaps out of her daydream and lets out a lustful cry as Ruby's cock fills her pussy. "NYAHHHHH! Ruby's cock! ~ So Deep~" She moan more as Ruby roughly squeeze her breasts, the feeling was incredible she wanted Ruby to fuck her now!~~

Ruby began to thrust into Blake’s Pussy more as she panted and fucked the cat faunas through and through as she felt more and more dominant with her. She then pushed Blake onto the bed and held her hands above her head as she started to thrust into her pussy faster and harder while she leaned down and began to lick and bite on Blake’s neck, leaving hickies and love marks on her white skin.

Blake's legs were in the air shaking as her toes curled from Ruby's relentless thrusting. Her pussy clamps around Ruby's thick wet shaft as she locks her sexy toned legs around Ruby's waist. "O-Oooooohhhh gods Rubyyyyy!~"

“Yes Blake Yes~! You’re the best!” Ruby Moaned out as she fucked Blake’s Pussy more and more. Soon she managed to thrust in enough for her cock to reach untapped territory and enter Blake’s womb. She panted as the bulge moved more while she felt Blake’s legs go around her waist she decided to do what Yang said she did and put her hands on Blake’s neck before squeezing lightly.

Blake was a moaning mess as Ruby pounds her pussy with huge fucking pole she called a dick. Her mind and body were overwhelmed by powerful waves of pleasure that came from Ruby's powerful thrusts that left her so weak as she felt herself getting wetter. Suddenly her eyes widen as she sees Ruby's hands move from her hands to her neck and squeezing lightly. "Hnnnnnnggg!!~" Blake didn't know why but she came, she came all over Ruby's cock just her hand around her neck, it turned her on so much that she was sent off the edge. "Hah...Hah...Ahhh.~"

“ahhh~! Ohh gosh Blake~!” She felt Blake cum as she continued to pound the cat faunas’s Pussy more and more as she felt her balls slapping against Blake’s as she fucked her womb harder and faster as she started to unconsciously use her semblance and her speed as she gripped Blake’s neck more, not enough to hurt her but for Blake to feel Ruby’s dominance.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUBYYYY~~~!" Blake nearly screams her voice out as Ruby's semblance unleashed a whole level pleasure that Blake wasn't sure she could handle as Ruby was drilling at almost the speed of sound. She had a feeling that she wasn't gonna be able to walk anymore after this as her legs were almost literally turning to jelly from Ruby tightening her grip and fucking her sound fast and hard.

“Blake! I’m... almost... there!” Ruby said as her hips were similar to a jackhammer, if not faster than one as she pounded Blake’s womb and pussy more, ruining the cat faunas’s cunt for any other cock that dared enter besides Ruby’s. She panted and let up Her grip and looked into Blake’s eyes and she swore she could have seen small hearts as she fucked her partner faster and even harder with the sounds of hot wet slaps filling the room Ruby was going to release soon and she was thinking of either pulling out or keeping it in, and Ruby really wanted to do the latter.

Blake's mind was turning to mush, it was just like Yang but better. She was overwhelmed by pleasure as endless waves crashed through her body. "Ahhhhh Hahhh I-Inside!!~" While Blake's mind disagreed in her heart she knew if anyone should get her pregnant it should be the one that set off her heat in the first place.

Ruby nodded and continued to pound Blake’s tight pussy and womb as her eyes had small hearts in them before the young Rose let out a loud moan and released her creamy thick hot seed into Blake’s depths. “Ahhhhh! Blake~! I-i love you~!!” She wailed out as she kept cumming inside of her teammate and laid down to kiss Blake.

"Nyaaahhh! I-I love t-Mmph!!~" The sensation of Ruby's hot creamy cum filling pussy and entering her womb made Blake cum so hard. She moans into the kiss as she wraps her arm and legs around Ruby, she didn't want to let her go and wanted her to stay inside forever. A small thought in the back of her mind made her toes curl as she almost cums again from the thought of being filled by her other teammates too.

Then as Ruby was finishing her orgasm inside of Blake she made out with the faunas as she blushed and let her hug her. ‘Blake~ can’t wait to see our kittens~’ she thought as both Yang and Weiss were coming over soon. She then pulled away and she gently licked Blake’s neck and soft spot as she saw small bruises from when she gripped her neck and blushed. “Eh... uh.. sorry if I was... a bit too rough.” She said as she licked and kissed her neck to sooth it.

"Hah...hah...It's okay...I loved it" Blake said as her heat was melting away, she could think more clearly thank to her team. "Hehe I can't wait for my Mom to find out..." Blake said nuzzling Ruby, to be honest she was nervous and kind of hoped that she wasn't pregnant but would accept it as she knew in her heat kind of boosted the chances.

“Ooh... your mom... hah... can’t wait to meet her. bet she’s really sweet~” she said imagining someone like her mom but with black hair, yellow eyes, and cat ears. “So... does that make us a couple then Blake?” She asked as she moved her legs a bit and moved until she was under Blake with her cock still inside.

Blake blushes as they move positions making her on top. She pecks Ruby's lips and looks away. "I-If you want to..."

“I’d. if love that.” Ruby said as she put her hands-on Blake’s head and rubbed her cat ears gently before she pulled her down and kissed the cat faunas once more.

Blake purrs happily into the kiss as she lays on top of Ruby. She hoped her family would like her and her teammates, but she would think about that another time.  
th, then lets out shaky moan ad she feels Yangs thick bulge rubbing her slick folds. Blake wraps her arms around Yang's neck as she moans softly into the kiss.

Yang immediately went hard as she pulled her shorts off and her cock slapped against Blake’s wet pussy with an erotic slap. She panted and smirked as she began to roughly grope Blake’s breasts while she nibbled and bite on the faunas’s neck.

"Gaaahhhh!~ Yeeeess!~" Blake loved this from Yang, she was so dominating and strong and Blake only wanted to be dominated by her and maybe Ruby.~ a sharp blissful hiss comes from her as Yang gropes her roughly, it turn her on so much. "Mmmnnmmm.~ Yang!~ you know thats for Ruby.~ hehehe.~"

“What? This pretty little thing?” She said as she moved her cock between Blake’s beautiful asscheeks and then used her hand to rub Blake’s pink slit while spreading her pussy lips teasingly. “Just wait till my sis comes. She’s going to go to town on you.” Yang whispered into Blake’s cat ear before she roughly bit down and nibbled on it, not too hard as it was sensitive, but hard enough for Blake to really feel it. All while her thick cock was slapping against Blake’s bellabooty.

Nyahhhhh!~" A slutty moan escapes from Blake's lips as she was melting under Yang's touch, she shivers at the thought of what how Ruby could fuck her, biting her lip at the anticipation. "Oh gods Yang, Fuck me!~"

“Oh you won’t be able to sit straight when I’m done~” then Yang reared her hips back and thrusted her cock into Blake’s tight pink asshole and moaned out from how it squeezed her cock as she panted and began to fuck Blake’s ass while moving the faunas’s legs up above her head, as she kept ramming into her and stretching her ass out.

Blake eyes widen as her ass was spread wide by Yang's fat meaty rod. She moans and groans in pleasure as her toes curl from every thrust. The feeling of Yang's nuts slapping her ass made her dripping wet. "Ahh! Gah! O-Oohhh!~"

“Look at this little kitty~ needy much~?” Yang teased as she continued in fucking Blake’s ass raw as she moved a hand down and started to finger Blake’s Pussy as she fucked her ass and she gripped Blake’s neck to keep her down, loving the dominance she had over her usually calm partner.

"Guuuuhhh!~" Blake's wet walls spasm around Yang's finger as the feeling of Yang's hand around her neck made her cum so quickly. "HNNNNNGGG!! YEEESSSHHHHH!!"

“Nnngh~ such a beautiful slut you are Blakey~” yang groaned as she felt Blake cum and it only made her ass tighter as she fucked it more and hilted herself in multiple times as her balls slapped against the faunas’s asscheeks. She panted and used the hand on Blake’s neck to bring her up and kissed her partner while she continued to furiously finger her gushing cunt.

Blake was mess, the pleasure plus her heat with overwhelming, she didn't k ow how long she would last. She cries in blissful ecstasy as she covers Yang's hands with her juices. Powerful waves of pleasure crashing throughout her body from every thrust of Yang's meaty rod.

Then Yang exploded in Blake and she hilted her entire cock into her partners asshole before she groaned and came inside of her? Filling her ass up as her belly bulged a little from the cum. “Ahh... hah...” she smirked and brought her hand up and licked off Blake’s femcum on her fingers. “Mmmnn~ you Okay Blake~?”

Blake was just melting in pleasure; she was in just such pleasure that she didn’t hear Yang. Her body was numb with pleasure, if this is what Yang could do then she would love the others. ~

Yang smiled and kissed Blake again before she pulled her cock out entirely and shot a few strands of cum onto her partners body, covering her toned belly and generous chest with cum. “See you later kit kat~” she said as she gave Blake’s ass a slap before leaving the fucked and filled up faunas on the bed to rest.

A low happy moan let Blake from the spanking. She turns over and falls asleep for a bit. Her ass still leaking ass as she purrs.

-Later-

Blake panted as she moved her hands up to her gaping asshole and rubbed it a little as she felt cum still leaking. She panted and decided she needed to wash up for Weiss and went to the shower.

Weiss saw Yang leaving the room and they wave at each other. She goes to the room and hearing the shower as she walks in inside. Weiss sits at her desk and decides to do a little work.

When Blake finished, she came out and saw Weiss at the desk. She grew a perverse idea that she’s thinks of only when in heat. She then went under the desk naked as she saw Weiss’s bulge between her legs. Blake licked her lips before she went over and nuzzled gassing Weiss’s crotch affectionately.

"Gah! What the? A-Aaaah B-Blake!?" Weiss jumps as she felt her crotch being nuzzled. She gasps when she see it's Blake. "Honestly, you could've warned me."

“Sorry Weiss... just saw you here and... well.... knowing how busy you were I thought I could help you multitask.” She said as she moved Weiss’s panties aside so her white cock would come out and slap against her face making her blush as she stared to kiss Weiss’s cock.

"Ngh...s-sure go right ahead.~" Weiss blush as she returns to her work or tries to as she lets a s oft moan from Blake's soft lip on her cock. 'Oh gods...just the feeling of them...'

Blake gave a couple more kisses to Weiss’s cock before she began to lick it from the base all the way till her tongue met the tip, she then swirled her tongue around it to get the flavor of the pre cum she craves in her heat while her cat ears twitched excitedly

Weiss was starting to pant as she is getting weak in the knees at Blake's oral skills, her tongue was a bit rough like a cat which gave just the perfect sensation. She looks down and sees Blake's cat ears and reaches down slowly and gently pets her head, her thumb brushing one of the bases of her cat ears and mutters. "Such a pretty kitty..."

Blake felt Weiss start to pet her ears and the sensation was pleasurable to her as a faunas. She pulled back with a pop and kissed Weiss’s tip before she took it into her mouth, and she began to purr. The vibrations added to Weiss’s pleasure as Blake began to take it down her mouth and her throat even.

"Ah...Hahh.~" Weiss tilts her head back as she loving how wet and hkt Blake's mouth was the way her soft lips wrapped around her throbbing cock. Weiss was in absolute pleasure as the vibrations from Blake's purring made her shiver.

Blake pulled he head back and then she pushed forward, taking Weiss’s cock down her throat as she deep thrusted and gagged on it beautifully with her cheeks red as she rubbed her own pussy.

Weiss licks her lips seeing Blake plays with her pussy, Ruby was so lucky to call dibs, but that didn’t mean Weiss couldn't have a taste.~ "Nguuuhhh.~" Blake's mouth was so good, she wasn't gonna last as the sensation of Blake's tight throat was going to make her cum.

Blake heard Weiss and thought she was going to cum soon, so she started to move her head faster, gagging on it more and bulging her thigh throat around the Heiresses cock. Her pussy was drenched once more as she fingered it and looked into Weiss’s eyes with need and wanted her to cum.

"Hnnnggg!~" Weiss's hips buck as she cums in Blake's mouth, her shaft was twitching as she fills Blake's mouth with thick bursts of cum.

Blake mewled as she swallowed all of Weiss’s cum, though it ended up being too much for the faunas as she felt some overflow and fall onto her breasts and a little come out of her nose. She was in complete bliss either way as she took the Schnee’s load and loved every drop of it.

Weiss pants as she pulls out of Blake's mouth and looks at Blake, who was covered on her seed. Her eyes haze over as her cock hard again, she wanted no, need to have Blake mouth again. The heiress full starts to strip herself of her uniform as she looks at Blake lustfully.

Blake wiped the cum off her chest and she moved out from under the desk, still on her knees as she licked her fingers clean of cum. “Mmmnn~ Weiss~ that’s so good~” she said as she opened her mouth for the heiress to see that it was completely empty of cum, showing her that Blake had drank it all. “I want more~” She said in a cum drunken haze as she looked back at Weiss’s naked body lustfully as well.

Weiss grabs Blake and lays on her friend across her bed on her back with her head laying off the side. She was gonna give Blake a throat swabbing as she points her cock toward Blake's upside-down mouth. "Open wide pretty kitty.~"

Blake’s eyes had stars in them as she saw Weiss’s large cock and balls ready for a throat fucking as she eagerly opened her mouth with her tongue out almost begging Weiss to fuck her face.

Weiss grins as she slams her cock down Blake's throat and holds it there her balls pressed up against her nose as she lets a lustful moan from how much tighter Blake throat felt now she admires the bulge of her as she lightly trails a finger across Blake's throat before firmly grasping it.

Blake’s eyes widened as her toes curled and she started to purr on Weiss’s cock. She began to move her head a bit so that she could take Weiss’s cock and lick it better at the same time with her tongue.

"Ngh...Fuck..." Weiss felt Blake's tongue coil around her shaft and pulls out then thrusts back, her heavy ball hitting Blake's nose.

Blake was overjoyed as she was dominated by the heiress’s cock and balls as she felt her eyes roll as she continued to rub her own pussy while eagerly sucking and pleasuring Weiss more and more.

As time went on Weiss went from slow and hard to hard and fast as she was leaning over Blake's body as her hips were just thrusting. Her sack smacking Blake's face repeatedly, Weiss moans as she is pounding Blake's throat.

Blake choked on Weiss’s cock erotically as she mewled and sucked on it as it bulged her throat more. She begged Weiss mentally to cum so she can have more of the heiresses sweet cum in her while she fingered her dripping Pussy more.

Weiss leans back up and lustfully grabs Blake's throat with both hands. "So, fucking Tight!!" Weiss squeezes as she thrusts like an animal before holding her cock in Blake's throat and cumming what felt like years of stress cum down into Blake's stomach. She looks down at the bulge in Blake's throat and whimpers cutely seeing her faunus lover's throat pulsate and bulge with each thick spurt of cum that she sent down Blake's throat. "Oh god Blake.~"

Once Blake felt Weiss’s hands on her throat. She completely went submissive as her toes curled her hands played with her breasts as she audibly gulped down every load of cum that Weiss shot down her throat. Her eyes rolled up as her cat ears curled on her head with her body reactive lovingly to the rough treatment it received from the heiress herself.

Weiss slowly pulls out as she gazes at Blake. Her cock finally softening but twitch at Blake erotic face as she gulps down her seed. "Fuck Blake that was wonderful. Thank you..." Weiss really meant that too, she felt month, no, year of stress just melt away after cumming.

Blake panted and smiled back at Weiss nodding as she mewled at her filled stomach. She then kissed Weiss’s cock once more before closing her eyes to rest for a bit.

Weiss pants and blushes as she puts her cock away but moves Blake more on the bed so she'll in a better position. She wants to taste Blake but would leave that for Ruby.

-Later-

After a half hour Ruby came over and slowly opened the door as she walked in and saw a figure on the bed. She slowly walked over and blushed as she saw Blake naked and panted a bit recalling the morning blowjob she received from her, only for it to end When Weiss and Yang caught her. “Blake?”

Blake's cat ears perk up at the sound of her name, she opens her eyes and looks over at the middle of the room and saw Ruby there. "Hmm Ruby?" She blinks then shakes her head as Weiss's throat swabbing was intense.

“Yeah it’s me Blake.” Ruby said as her eyes gazed on the faunas’s sexy and curvy body. All starting with her ass and breast. From the cute cat ears to her amazing eyes. “So.. um... about this morning.” She said as she already started to get hard for the cat faunas.

"O-Oh! Yeah sorry about that..." Blake fully wakes up and sits up on the bed. She didn't mind Ruby's stares as she herself was seeing the impressive cock that she had a taste that morning in under Ruby's skirt. "I didn't expect my heat to just flare up so fast."

“It’s okay... I just... really wished Yang and Weiss didn’t stop you...” ruby said blushing as she slowly went over to Blake. She heard what her sister did, and she then pushed Blake onto her back before her hand moved down and rubbed Blake’s pink asshole gently, recalling how Yang had fucked it hard.

"Nyah! O-Ooooohhh!~" Blake moans as she felt Ruby's fingers rimming her asshole. Her toes curled at Ruby's gentle touch. "S-So you wanted me to keep going?~"

“Well... its a bit too late for that but.” Ruby then leaned down and licked at one of Blake’s nipples as she grabbed one of Blake’s arms and moved it over to her cock as she let her feel it. “But I think I can get back into the mood~” she said as she then pushed 2 fingers into Blake’s ass to rub it more. 

Blake purrs and mewl at how dominate Ruby was being but decides to change it up. She grabs Ruby then pulls her on the bed with her on top. Blake give Ruby a loving yet lustful gaze. "Now lets have some fun.~"

“Ah... hah... just what... I was thinking.” Ruby said as she looked up at Blake and she leaned up and kissed her passionately while she grabbed both of Blake’s asscheeks and squeezed them while she grinded her large bulge against that cat faunas’s wet slit and she moaned into the kiss.

Blake kisses back as she moans from the grinding and hands squeezing her ass. She uses her hands to get Ruby's skirt off and rubs her bog throbbing cock firmly.

“Mmmnn.. oh that’s amazing Blake... hah... But... you want to do, more right?” She said as she moaned and leaned up to suck and lick Blake’s breasts as she rubbed the cat faunas’s soft smooth feet. Her cock throbbed and twitched as she felt Blake’s hands squeeze and rub it.

"Hah...Ahh! Y-Yes...please..." Blake said between moans as Ruby was so gentle yet so strong with her. She could change how this was going at any time. Blake giggles as she recalls one of her Ninjas of Love book, where the protagonist had a small thing for feet, She pulls away from her leader and pushes her on her back, before Ruby could react, Blake quickly and gentle run her toes along the underside of Ruby's fat cock.

“Ahhhh.... oh, that’s good Blake....” ruby moaned out as she felt her cock being rubbed by Blake’s toes. She had a red face as she started to take her own clothes off as well and was naked as Blake as she moved her hands down and rubbed Blake’s thighs and ass as her cock was being pleasured by the soft smooth feet. She panted and looked at Blake lovingly.

"Hehehe your so cute Ruby. ~" Blake giggles as she uses her other foot to rub Ruby's hefty sack. She loved how Ruby looks at her, it made her feel happy.

“Yeah... well... your gorgeous.” Ruby said as she blushed hearing the compliment as she kept moaning feeling her cock and balls being rubbed by Blake’s perfect soft feet. She then moved her hand and rubbed Blake’s clit a bit. “If you’re in heat... hah... does that mean... you’ll get... babies faster?” She asked as she imagined Blake holding a baby cat faunas with red filled hair and the thought made the Rose’s heart beat by miles.

Ruby's words stop Blake in her tracks as she too was envisioning, her holding a baby cat faunus with red and black hair as she watches an older play with a human child with black hair and silver eyes. Blake was so into her daydream so gave Ruby an opening to take control. "B-B-Babies...with...R-Ruby..."

Ruby heard Blake’s words and her heart heated even faster as she thought it was her way of saying to mate with her. “Okay Blake!” She yelled out as she gently moved Blake’s legs aside and then slapped her large cock against Blake’s wet pussy and rubbed t against her clit before she rested her hips back and pushed half of her cock into Blake, immediately bulging her abdomen and stretching Blake’s Pussy. “Ahhh! So tight!” She said as she grabbed both of Blake’s breasts and groped them roughly.

Blake snaps out of her daydream and lets out a lustful cry as Ruby's cock fills her pussy. "NYAHHHHH! Ruby's cock! ~ So Deep~" She moan more as Ruby roughly squeeze her breasts, the feeling was incredible she wanted Ruby to fuck her now!~~

Ruby began to thrust into Blake’s Pussy more as she panted and fucked the cat faunas through and through as she felt more and more dominant with her. She then pushed Blake onto the bed and held her hands above her head as she started to thrust into her pussy faster and harder while she leaned down and began to lick and bite on Blake’s neck, leaving hickies and love marks on her white skin.

Blake's legs were in the air shaking as her toes curled from Ruby's relentless thrusting. Her pussy clamps around Ruby's thick wet shaft as she locks her sexy toned legs around Ruby's waist. "O-Oooooohhhh gods Rubyyyyy!~"

“Yes Blake Yes~! You’re the best!” Ruby Moaned out as she fucked Blake’s Pussy more and more. Soon she managed to thrust in enough for her cock to reach untapped territory and enter Blake’s womb. She panted as the bulge moved more while she felt Blake’s legs go around her waist she decided to do what Yang said she did and put her hands on Blake’s neck before squeezing lightly.

Blake was a moaning mess as Ruby pounds her pussy with huge fucking pole she called a dick. Her mind and body were overwhelmed by powerful waves of pleasure that came from Ruby's powerful thrusts that left her so weak as she felt herself getting wetter. Suddenly her eyes widen as she sees Ruby's hands move from her hands to her neck and squeezing lightly. "Hnnnnnnggg!!~" Blake didn't know why but she came, she came all over Ruby's cock just her hand around her neck, it turned her on so much that she was sent off the edge. "Hah...Hah...Ahhh.~"

“ahhh~! Ohh gosh Blake~!” She felt Blake cum as she continued to pound the cat faunas’s Pussy more and more as she felt her balls slapping against Blake’s as she fucked her womb harder and faster as she started to unconsciously use her semblance and her speed as she gripped Blake’s neck more, not enough to hurt her but for Blake to feel Ruby’s dominance.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUBYYYY~~~!" Blake nearly screams her voice out as Ruby's semblance unleashed a whole level pleasure that Blake wasn't sure she could handle as Ruby was drilling at almost the speed of sound. She had a feeling that she wasn't gonna be able to walk anymore after this as her legs were almost literally turning to jelly from Ruby tightening her grip and fucking her sound fast and hard.

“Blake! I’m... almost... there!” Ruby said as her hips were similar to a jackhammer, if not faster than one as she pounded Blake’s womb and pussy more, ruining the cat faunas’s cunt for any other cock that dared enter besides Ruby’s. She panted and let up Her grip and looked into Blake’s eyes and she swore she could have seen small hearts as she fucked her partner faster and even harder with the sounds of hot wet slaps filling the room Ruby was going to release soon and she was thinking of either pulling out or keeping it in, and Ruby really wanted to do the latter.

Blake's mind was turning to mush, it was just like Yang but better. She was overwhelmed by pleasure as endless waves crashed through her body. "Ahhhhh Hahhh I-Inside!!~" While Blake's mind disagreed in her heart she knew if anyone should get her pregnant it should be the one that set off her heat in the first place.

Ruby nodded and continued to pound Blake’s tight pussy and womb as her eyes had small hearts in them before the young Rose let out a loud moan and released her creamy thick hot seed into Blake’s depths. “Ahhhhh! Blake~! I-i love you~!!” She wailed out as she kept cumming inside of her teammate and laid down to kiss Blake.

"Nyaaahhh! I-I love t-Mmph!!~" The sensation of Ruby's hot creamy cum filling pussy and entering her womb made Blake cum so hard. She moans into the kiss as she wraps her arm and legs around Ruby, she didn't want to let her go and wanted her to stay inside forever. A small thought in the back of her mind made her toes curl as she almost cums again from the thought of being filled by her other teammates too.

Then as Ruby was finishing her orgasm inside of Blake she made out with the faunas as she blushed and let her hug her. ‘Blake~ can’t wait to see our kittens~’ she thought as both Yang and Weiss were coming over soon. She then pulled away and she gently licked Blake’s neck and soft spot as she saw small bruises from when she gripped her neck and blushed. “Eh... uh.. sorry if I was... a bit too rough.” She said as she licked and kissed her neck to sooth it.

"Hah...hah...It's okay...I loved it" Blake said as her heat was melting away, she could think more clearly thank to her team. "Hehe I can't wait for my Mom to find out..." Blake said nuzzling Ruby, to be honest she was nervous and kind of hoped that she wasn't pregnant but would accept it as she knew in her heat kind of boosted the chances.

“Ooh... your mom... hah... can’t wait to meet her. bet she’s really sweet~” she said imagining someone like her mom but with black hair, yellow eyes, and cat ears. “So... does that make us a couple then Blake?” She asked as she moved her legs a bit and moved until she was under Blake with her cock still inside.

Blake blushes as they move positions making her on top. She pecks Ruby's lips and looks away. "I-If you want to..."

“I’d. if love that.” Ruby said as she put her hands-on Blake’s head and rubbed her cat ears gently before she pulled her down and kissed the cat faunas once more.

Blake purrs happily into the kiss as she lays on top of Ruby. She hoped her family would like her and her teammates, but she would think about that another time.


	15. Glynda's little green theif~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda finds out about Cinder's little operation and puts a stop to it. But not before taking Emerald for herself~

The intercom turned on and Glynda’s voice came in. “Emerald Sustrai, please report to the headmistress’s office. Emerald Sustrai, please report to the headmistress’s office.” Glynda’s voice was heard as she waited patiently for the young student. Smirking as she was thinking of how Emerald might react when she’s found out about her and her little team of criminals

Emerald raises an eyebrow at being called to Goodbitch's office but shrugs it off as she gets up from her bed and makes her way to the Head Mistress's office. She knocks a few times and walks in and takes a seat. "So, it there a problem or something?"

“Yes, there is take a seat.” Glynda said as she closed the door behind Emerald and locked it before she walked in front of the green haired girl. “Now I’ll be blunt. I know about you and your so-called team. How Cinder is not of age to be a student, how Mercury black is a known criminal, how Mint is some imposter and how you are a criminal thief.” She said using her semblance to keep her down and smirked. “Don’t try to break out, my Semblance is stronger than most.”

Emerald gasps and tries to struggle, but it was no use she couldn't break free! "Let me go! your crazy bitch!" Emerald struggled a bit more before she yelps in pain at the increased pressure on her body.  
“Hmm aren’t you a vulgar one.” Glynda said going over before leaning down and starting to check Emeralds pockets to get out her scroll, ammo and wallet before placing them on her desk. “Now the right thing to do is to send you and your ‘friends’ to jail. But.” Glynda’s soft hand then moved down and gripped something large and flaccid under Emeralds shorts. “I have another use for you~” she said looking into Emeralds Red eyes.

"Eeep! W-What are you doing!?" Emerald shouts as her cheeks were burning from how hard she was blushing, her cock twitches and grows as it had been weeks since her last release. She groans as a sharp pain came from her cock as it softens up, the special Chasity for her squeezed her cock tight. "Ahh! P-Please stop! It hurts!"

“Oh? What’s this then?” She unbuckled Emeralds belt and pulled her shorts down before finding that Emeralds cock was being held I a sort of chastity. “Oh, you poor girl, someone keeping this stuck is no way to treat you.” Glyndas said as she thought of who would do this. Then her mind went to Cinder. Thinking that this girl belonged to her, she may as well take her for the crimes she’s committed. “Well why don’t you tell me how it feels.” She said as she rubbed Emeralds member gently through the chastity hoping Emerald would beg for her to take it off. Judging from the tears edging at the ebony girl’s eyes she would have to do it the second Emerald says so. It’s always good to take care of a big cock, especially Emeralds.

Emerald wanted to scream Yes but stop herself as she was fearful of her current Mistress, Cinder Fall, but... Glynda gentle touch made her grow harder than ever before and made the pain unbearable to stand. "G-Good...but it hurts...stop...please" Emerald begs as she looks at Glynda.

“Do you want it to come out? I can get it out if you’d like.” Glynda said as she moved her hands up to rub and caress Emeralds warm cheeks with one hand moving down to undo her shirt, so her breasts came out for the blonde to rub and knead them a bit before going back to rubbing Emeralds restrained member.

"Yes! It hurts! Please take it off! I'll be a good girl I promise!" Emerald screams as her true self came forward after years of being Cinder's pet. "Please..." Emerald was frantically trying to move as she missed the warmth from Glynda's hand.

“Alright then.” Glynda then used her semblance and undid the lock on Emeralds chastity and pulled it off slowly, revealing Emeralds monster cock to come out, hard and throbbing and emanating a musk that made Glynda’s lingerie moisten with arousal.

Emerald whimpers in relief as her cock was able to fully erect and was allowed freedom. She moans softly as she was very sensitive and just throbbing would almost make her cum. "Thank you."  
“Your welcome. Now.” Glynda then moved up and lifted emerald up before laying her down on her back and began to strip herself. “I can see your pent up, and it’s been weeks or days since your last orgasm. Judging from how this is reacting.” Glynda said as she took her shoes and kept her stockings on before gently rubbing Emeralds hard throbbing cock with her soft foot. “To me, I can help you and possibly keep you away from the bars.” Glynda said meaning Jail.

 

“But that’s your choice of course.” She said as she moved her foot off Emeralds hard cock and looked at her.  
"Ahh! O-Ohhhh!~" Emerald moans loudly as she was just so sensitive and was about to burst but suddenly the pleasure stop making whine and whimper at Glynda as her cock throbs at the sight of Glynda and her sexy body in only stockings. "I-I-I..." Emerald remembered being Cinder's pet and how she was miserable, but she didn't say anything she would go to jail and be someone's bitch or worse go back to Cinder. This made up Emerald's mind immediately. "I want you! Please don't make me go back to her!!"

“Oh? Okay well tell me. What has she done to you?” Glynda asked as she smirked and laid down next to emerald with one arm holding head as she used the other to calmly stroke Emeralds Rock hard cock. “And why you’d rather be with me instead~”

Emerald gasps when Glynda's soft hand touches her cock, her hips buck with every thrust. She turns to Glynda and gets a hold of herself so she could speak. "She would...only use me for sex... always teasing...and Never giving me a release...it drove me mad...when I snapped and tried to fuck her, she knocked me out and I later found myself in a Cock Chasity and then...." Emerald trails off as she didn't want to say more. She was enjoying the gentle strokes; her breathing was getting heavy and her cock was throbbing more. "G-Glynda!~"

“Oh if you want to cum go ahead. I can tell you’re not a one-shot girl~” she said as she heard Emeralds story with Cinder. She could do the same but the difference being that she’d make sure Emerald could cum more often. In fact, the way her hand stroked and jerked the big brown cock in her hand made it evident she wanted the green haired girl to orgasm. Even more evident when she leaned over and kissed Emerald on her lips, her soft pair against Emeralds felt nice.

"Mmmmmm!~" Hips bucking wildly, after months Emerald came and came hard, thick ropes of hot sticky cum shot into the air and cover Glynda's hand and Emerald belly in her raining sees. She moans louder as Glynda's didn't stop prolonging her orgasm and sending her into ecstasy.

Glynda knee this was the hook; the line was Emeralds orgasm and the catch would be when she ended the kiss. Still continuing it she stuck her tongue into Emeralds mouth and overpowered the greenette smaller one, using her hand to stroke the cum covered cock more as her thumb rubbed the tip gently. Her own Pussy getting wet at making Emerald cum so much~  
Emerald gasps and moans into Glynda's moan as cum was now flowing from Emerald's cock with each throb. Hot ropes of sticky cum pooling down the shaft all over Glynda's hand.  
Once she pulled back, she saw how Emerald melted in her grip as she slowly stopped and licked at her cum covered hand. “So Emerald, what do you say?” She asked ass he used her other hand to stroke Emeralds hair gently.

Emerald nuzzles Glynda's hand as she looks at the Head Mistress. "What...do you mean?" Emerald wondered as despite the odd question, she felt happy.  
“You’d rather be here, and stay as mine, or, go with Cinder to jail?” Glynda asked as she smirked knowing what emerald would choose but wanted to hear it for herself.

"You! I want you, Glynda! I want to be yours!" Emerald said frantically as she snuggles up to Glynda, her face buried between her big soft tits.  
Glynda’s cheeks turned red as she felt Emeralds immediate answer and had the girls head between her breasts. She smiled and rubbed the back of Emeralds head and felt the girls cock poke at her leg. “Well I think I know just how to confirm it~” she said before letting Emerald go with her semblance and used her thighs to gently squeeze and rub against Emeralds cock, giving her a thigh job while the thief’s face was between her large breasts.

Emerald gasps as she found out she could move then moves closer to her Mistress thrusts her hip, moaning at how soft her Mistress's thighs were. She looks up at Glynda with her face between her breasts and nuzzles them some more.  
“You like that~?” Glynda said seductively as she moved her hips as well enjoying the feeling of her thighs being used to squeeze and pleasure Emeralds cock while her breasts were Cutely nuzzled by the thief, Glynda even moved Emeralds Head if she wanted to suck on one of them too.

Emerald went to suck one at first but an old habit of her head of mistress came up and she recoiled back almost in fear. "C-Can I suck on them, M-Mistress?"

“Oh. Emerald, if you ever see them out you can do whatever you want with them~” Glynda said as she moved her hand over to Emeralds soft ass as she felt Emeralds cock throb between her thighs.  
"R-Really?" Emerald looks up at Glynda and gently grabs Glynda's breasts and marvels at how soft they were as she squeezes and massages them. She leans in and nuzzles them some more before sucking on one of Glynda's breasts, her tongue swirling around the hardening nipple.

“Ah~ Oh Oh goodness... hah... this feels amazing.” Glynda said panting and moaning as she felt Emerald suck on her breast and nipple. She let out louder moans while rubbing Emeralds head and back. “Y-Yeah~ keep doing that till you cum Emerald~”

Emerald pulls away with loud pop and sucks on the other breast, she gets bolder and starts to grinds her cock against Glynda's pussy. She moans in a very needy was as Emerald craved affection.  
“Aaaahh... nnngh... you want to push it in~?” She grinded her pussy against Emeralds cook and panted as she mewled and felt Emerald sucking on her other tip while she moved her hips more and got on top of Emerald. “You want to push it in you little troublemaker~?” She asked while making sure her breast sweet still on Emeralds cute face.

Emerald was muffled by Glynda's luscious melons and couldn't say but was as to nod her head before motor boating Glynda's glorious titties. Her cock throbbing for second release inside Glynda's pussy.  
Glynda panted and then pushed herself down on Emeralds cock moaning loudly as she felt the girl cum inside of her. Panting she smirked and began to move her hips once more, her pussy clenching around Emeralds flaccid large cock. “You didn’t think you’d end with one cream pie right dreary~?”

"N-No! I didn't mean to!" Emerald said with a pant as she puts her hands on Glynda's thick thighs and start to thrust up at a steady pace. She moans as her cock was being hugged so tight by Glynda's soft wet walls, her pleasure was on a whole nother level.

“Mnnmm... I can forgive you this one time emerald... but next time... try to keep it in~ you never know if it’s a safe day for me~” Glynda teased as she felt Emeralds hands on her thighs and moaned as she felt the thick cock move in her tight pussy, sloshing around the cum inside of her as she painted and moaned beautifully above the girl

"Yes....Ma'am..." Emerald moans as she tries her best to keep fucking Glynda longer. She didn't wanna seem like a one-minute girl. Her cock throbs as she looks at her Mistress lost in pleasure, her amazing boobies bouncing . It took a lot of will power not to Cum. "Ahhhh so beautiful...."

“I know you’ve been kept under lock for a long time, don’t worry, even if you do cum fast, I can always help. Increase your stamina~” Glynda whispered into Emeralds ear seductively as she sat back up moaning as she fucked herself on Emeralds long thick cock once more. Breasts bouncing up and down as Glynda added two touches, take her glasses off, and let her blonde hair go down her back.

Emerald widen when Glynda took off her glasses and let down her hair. 'Just when I thought she couldn't get any more beautiful...Oh no....can't hold it!' Emerald lets out a blissful gasp as she was cumming. "M-Mistress, I'm Cumming! Cumming!" Her cock twitches twice before several thick spurts of hot spunk filled Glynda's womb. "Nahhhhhhhhh!~"

“Nnnngh~ ooooh goodness that feels amazing~!” Glynda said as she blushed and moaned, feeling Glyndas hot white load fill her up as she painted and looked down at the thief. “That was good emerald~ better than expected. Though I do believe, as a more proper mistress we should do this more often to. ‘Help’ you hold it in longer~ what do you say~?” She said as cum was beginning to lose out of her pink fucked cunt and down Emeralds cock.

"Ahhhhhh...ohhhhhhh...Yes Mistress..." Emerald said between panting hard from her hardest orgasm. She never felt such relief in a long time. She loves her new Mistress so much. ~  
“We’re going to have so much fun together emerald. I can tell that you’ll be enjoying yourself much more than before.” Glynda said smiling as she moved so Emeralds back was to the wall and her hips shook at the desk. “Why don’t we try the other hole now~?”

Emerald's heartbeat twice as she gazed at Glynda's big plump ass. She made the right choice to be with Glynda and was looking forward to every single moment. ~


End file.
